


Реабилитация

by Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Мастурбация — превосходный способ самопознания, когда физическое состояние неустойчиво, а контроль над эмоциями окончательно потерян. Сиэль Фантомхайв любит и ненавидит себя, пытаясь сбежать от грязных желаний, и ищет смысл существования, которое утратил так же, как и собственное имя. Оказавшись в ловушке по вине своих же предрассудков, ему предстоит или сдаться, или умереть.





	Реабилитация

— Вы же понимаете, что мне запрещено разглашать информацию о своих пациентах, мистер Михаэлис? — Анджелина поправила очки на переносице, внимательно взглянув на мужчину перед собой. 

— Понимаю, — Себастьян кивнул, складывая пальцы в замок. — Однако ситуация ухудшилась настолько, что у меня не осталось выбора. Честно говоря, я в полнейшей растерянности и полностью дезориентирован, и это во многом благодаря тому, что я не могу даже представить, как он себя чувствует. Никогда не понимал образ мышления других людей, а их чувства, — Себастьян едва заметно усмехнулся, скрывая блеснувшие мимолетным алым блеском глаза лёгким наклоном головы. — Я постоянно рядом с ним, всё своё время. Но он до сих пор не может довериться мне, используя лишь дежурные фразы и пустые разговоры. Нормально общается он только с вами. 

Анджелина лишь смерила его спокойным взглядом, прежде чем подняться на ноги и подойти к высокому окну, открывавшему прекрасный вид на серый безжизненный двор главной городской больницы. Размышляя, мадам неспешно перебирала в руках концы подхвата, на данный момент удерживавшего левую часть тёмно-бордовых портьер. И всё же, в этих движениях прослеживалась определённая нервозность; со своего места Себастьян отчетливо видел слегка подрагивающие тонкие пальцы, порой слишком сильно дёргавшие нити «колокольчиков». 

— И вы решили, что я нарушу обет конфиденциальности ради этого? Мистер Михаэлис, вам не занимать наглости, — она резко обернулась, складывая руки на груди. — Подобные вопросы нигде не обсуждаются публично, при всей их повсеместности. Его случай, однако же, не просто сложный, а катастрофичный. К тому же, даже со мной он не до конца правдив. Обрисовывая общие черты, он оставляет за занавесом детали. Но именно детали в подобной ситуации играют наиболее ключевую роль. Вы ведь понимаете? — она говорила медленно, размеренно, практически не шевелясь и отслеживая реакции заметно помрачневшего Себастьяна. 

— Однако он стал затворником. Даже в пределах дома он остаётся в собственных апартаментах. Порой он отказывается от еды или неожиданно срывается. Наше расследование не может продолжаться на таких условиях, да и я вынужден сдерживать собственное давление в нескрываемой надежде на успехи вашего лечения… доктор, — Себастьян слабо усмехнулся, поставив акцент на обращении. — Однако прогресса, судя по всему, никак не наблюдается. Возможно, нам следует просто сменить врача? С этим тоже возникают сложности, вы ведь одна из немногих, оставшаяся в живых, его родная душа. Чудом оставшаяся, хотелось бы напомнить. И всё это лишь по нашей с ним благосклонности. 

— Вздумал шантажировать меня, дворецкий? — отпарировала Анджелина холодным и предостерегающим тоном. — А напомнить ли тебе, что именно я не сдержана обещанием хранить вашу тайну до гроба? Смею предположить, именно нежелательная огласка столь «тонкого вопроса» окажет гораздо более серьёзное влияние на ваше с ним расследование, нежели его данная психическая нестабильность. 

Себастьян поджал губы и сузил глаза, оценивая уровень возросшего между ними напряжения. Ситуация, ставшая воистину премерзкой, вынуждала его играть не по правилам и напрочь отказаться от манипулятивных действий, предпринимаемых им всякий раз в положениях критической опасности, например, таких, как сейчас. Однако он не мог иначе, понимая, что они с ним слишком далеко зашли и отступиться в настоящее время — сродни недостаточной прожарке идеально-сочного куска мяса за секунду до его готовности, и даже методы оказанного им в прошлом воздействия, так или иначе, принёсшие пользу, не могли осуществить то же самое сейчас. А, признаться честно, меньше всего Себастьяну хотелось, чтобы он в итоге сдался. Нет, не после всего. 

— Я прошу прощения, — Себастьян поднялся и, приложив руку к груди в извиняющемся жесте, поклонился, на что Анджелина лишь хмыкнула, с фырканьем усаживаясь обратно в кресло. 

— Его так просто не вылечить, Себастьян, — она откровенно обратилась к нему по имени, отчего тот вздрогнул, переводя на неё настороженный взгляд. — Его травма является особенной, и, поверь, далеко не каждый сумеет встать на ноги после подобного. В девяти из десяти случаев после такого становится на одного пациента в психиатрической больнице больше. Или на одного человека меньше. 

— Но вы ведь поможете? — спросил Себастьян практически просящим тоном, заставив ту приложить сжатый кулак ко лбу, а после обвести большим и указательным пальцами контур собственных бровей. Анджелина долго молчала, явно теряясь, какие именно слова подобрать для наиболее правильного ответа, однако Себастьян терпеливо ожидал. 

— В десятилетнем возрасте психика, пусть и остается чрезвычайно гибкой, является очень, очень хрупкой. Даже одной трагедии хватает, чтобы навсегда исказился характер даже у взрослого человека. В случае же… — она замолчала, ненадолго отведя взгляд. — Он потерял всю семью, смотрел, как пытают и убивают самого близкого для него человека, а потом почувствовал всю тяжесть подобных издевательств на себе. Даже изнасилование в данном контексте не является основополагающим, скорее, оно послужило лишь финальным толчком, а последствия и побочный ущерб оказались не в пример тяжелее. Его затворничество было ожидаемо, как и стремление оградить себя от вашего влияния. 

— Однако с момента той травмы прошло уже шесть лет, — напомнил Себастьян. — И вы работаете с ним целых три года. Как я считаю, за это время могли быть какие-то успехи. 

— Подобные инсинуации вызывают у меня лишь смех и только. Разве лишь я должна была работать с ним все эти три года? — Анджелина холодно усмехнулась, а в её глазах проснулись те самые тени непробиваемого хладнокровия, которые едва ли не послужили причиной умереть ещё тогда. — В отличие от меня, господин дворецкий, вы отслеживаете практически каждый его шаг, неумолимо следуя за ним верной тенью. При таком уровне близости невозможно оставаться друг к другу равнодушными, и уж тем более не предпринимать никаких попыток, способных наладить контакт. Как вы сами заметили, недостаток эмпатии у вас в конечном итоге и послужил причиной столь низкого уровня доверия. 

Себастьян посчитал нужным не скрывать широкой и насмешливой улыбки, натянувшейся на его правильном лице, чуть облизывая губы. 

— Если вы действительно хотите как можно быстрее излечить его, то должны играть со мной, а не против меня. 

— Каким образом? 

— Сейчас ведь решается вопрос доверия, не правда ли? Вы должны суметь показать, что способны не только мастерски натирать столовое серебро, но и оказать ему поддержку. Настоящую, психологическую поддержку, — Анджелина чуть склонила голову, многозначительно смотря на Себастьяна. — И не столь важно излечить его полностью, тем более что у вас на данный момент этого не выйдет. Сейчас необходимо научить его адекватно реагировать на окружающую среду и взаимодействовать с ней. Дом — это его храм и несокрушимая крепость, ему он доверяет гораздо больше, чем вам. Вы должны дать ему понять, что и вне стен дома он может чувствовать себя в безопасности, с вами. Понимаете меня? 

— Да… я постараюсь, — Себастьян слегка помедлил с ответом, тяжело смотря перед собой. Странный холод на секунду пронзил кончики пальцев, заставляя его вздрогнуть, напрягаясь. Казалось, что с каждой минутой воцарившегося молчания атмосфера в комнате всё сильнее походит на желе, заполнявшее нос и рот отвратительным запахом медленно разлагавшегося трупа, от которого слезились глаза и резало горло. 

— Вот и замечательно, — продолжила она, как ни в чём не бывало, разрушая неприятную иллюзию. — А сейчас попрошу вас покинуть стены этого кабинета. Время следующего пациента. 

— И да, мистер Михаэлис, — позвала его Анджелина, когда тот уже собирался уйти. — Постарайтесь умерить свои эмоции в его присутствии. Особенно этого рода. Отсутствие эмпатии у вас не обозначает подобного явления у него. 

Себастьян запахнул чёрный зимний плащ, ступая на покрытую снегом мостовую, и напоследок мрачно обернулся в сторону главного входа больницы, искренне не зная, насколько серьёзно воспринимать полученные наставления. Дела обстояли настолько плохо, что ему с трудом верилось, что какие-то вопросы, затрагивающие исключительно понятия человеческой сентиментальности, особенно если брать в расчёт достаточную холодность и отстранённость его господина, могут помочь в ситуации такого уровня. Он попросту не видел пути решения проблем в такой деликатной плоскости, однако других не находилось.

За весь период их достаточно контрастного знакомства Себастьяну ещё никогда не приходилось говорить с ним, как выражаются люди, «по душам». Было ли это его глобальной ошибкой? Сложно сказать, особенно для существа, имеющего вместо собственной души огромную, бездонную яму, никоим образом не могущую в полной мере осознать весь масштаб людских потрясений. Тем не менее, он действительно избегал его, и толком даже не было понятно, когда именно всё началось. Но то, что Себастьян понимал сейчас отчётливо — прикосновения были ему напрочь запрещены. 

Чем старше он становился, тем сильнее Себастьян начинал ощущать, какая огромнейшая пропасть между ними, даже если порой и казалось, что они вместе ходят по её краю. Душевно, телесно, эмоционально — всё это перекрывалось жирным штампом контракта, привязавшим их друг к другу, но при этом лишившим всякой надежды хоть на какой-то относительно доверительный подход. И Себастьян, при всей своей откровенной непросвещённости, всё равно понимал: при всём его ревностном желании уберечь его от всех опасностей, оградить, защитить и сохранить, он так и не мог подняться выше уровня одомашненной собаки.

А ведь в какой-то момент действительно отмечал за собой стремление заменить ему всех, вплоть до то и дело мелькавшей перед глазами благочестивой невесты, пожалуй, выглядящей рядом с ним уже далеко не такой счастливой после обнаружения некоторых осложнений. К слову, по этой же причине и женитьба то и дело откладывалась, и почему-то Себастьяну очень навязчиво казалось, что и помолвка рано или поздно с таким успехом сойдёт на нет.

Однако он всё равно избегал его, и Себастьян уже откровенно не помнил, когда ему в последний раз разрешалось купать его или расчёсывать перед сном волосы. Это угнетало. 

Себастьян снял с себя плащ, тут же перемещая его в шкаф для верхней одежды прислуги. И, намереваясь отправиться к себе в комнату, чтобы составить очередной отчёт, а заодно в очередной раз и перенести около десятка королевских поручений на неопределённый срок, наткнулся глазами прямо на него, стоящего возле прохода. 

— И где ты был? — глаза Сиэля излучали странную смесь смиренного гнева и спокойствия, в то время как его руки были скрещены на груди. — Ты снова ушёл без предупреждения. 

— У женщины, — небрежно бросил Себастьян в ответ, зная, что, открой он ему полную правду, доступ к совещаниям с мадам по поводу его же состояния будет ему полностью запрещён.

— О, вот как, — Сиэль приподнял брови, и не пытаясь скрыть в своём лице отчётливого презрения. — Третий раз за этот месяц. Не многовато ли?

— У меня ведь тоже есть некоторые потребности, пока я в этом теле, не так ли? — Себастьян позволил себе проявить легкую тень насмешки. 

— Раньше такого не бывало, — Сиэль сузил глаза, слегка склоняя голову набок. — Ты становишься всё более жадным и гораздо сильнее нуждаешься в утолении низкосортных потребностей подобного уровня. Видимо, тебе всё тяжелее и тяжелее терпеть весь наш контракт. 

— Мне было бы его терпеть гораздо проще, если бы господин хоть иногда разрешал мне проявлять участие в прежних процедурах ухаживания, а не только видеть его за приемами пищи, да редкой работоспособностью в стенах кабинета, — отпарировал Себастьян, полностью повторяя его мимику лица.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — спокойно выдержал это выражение Сиэль. — И ты признал, что можешь устранить из своего нескромного рациона часть услуг, в которых нуждаются неопытные дети, но не я. 

— Хм, стало быть, я… скучаю? — Себастьян с интересом наблюдал, как Сиэль резко изменился в лице. — Так это у вас, насколько успел выучить, называется. 

— И что ты хочешь услышать от меня в ответ? Не понимаю. 

Себастьян озадаченно хмыкнул.

— Одобрение? 

— Тебе-то? — вернул вопрос Сиэль, приподнимая бровь. — Тебе, циничной твари, всякая привязанность которой априори основывается лишь на желании как можно скорее высосать из меня все жизненные соки?

Себастьян поджал губы, не зная, что ему испытывать после таких слов и уж тем более не понимая, какие именно ощущения в нём подобные изречения вызывают. Необычное ассорти из обнажившихся в который раз неудобных деталей и реакции на это самое ассорти, которая вроде бы всегда должна вызывать равнодушие и снисходительность, однако в этот раз заставила ко всем ощущениям примешаться ещё и необычайно редкое чувство лёгкого сожаления. Сеансы с мадам, какие бы они ни были нагнетающими на обеих сторон, приносили свои неожиданные плоды, и Себастьян, честно говоря, до сих пор не определился, хорошо это или плохо.

— Я уже сам не знаю, на чём основывается моя привязанность, — ответил Себастьян по добровольной искренности, многозначительно дёргая плечом. — Да и вы должны были сделать некоторые выводы из моего нынешнего поведения. Я ведь жду. 

— А мы торопимся? — Сиэль меланхолично дёрнул уголком губ. 

— В некоторых вопросах да, — Себастьян сузил глаза, демонстрируя очередной конверт с королевской печатью из-под фрака, но Сиэль только холодно взглянул на него, а после тут же вернул взгляд, напуская на своё лицо показательное равнодушие. — Я могу применить давление, могу. Как и в прошлый раз. Но я жду, потому что вижу, что вам необходимо ещё немного времени, прежде чем сделать решающий шаг. Мой господин, мы ведь _уже_ стоим на финишной прямой.

Казалось, что-то разительно изменилось в не закрытом повязкой синем глазе после этих слов, и Сиэль опустил его, быстро разворачиваясь обратно на лестницу.

— Если… — Сиэль неожиданно затормозил на полпути, слегка повернув голову. — Если ты чувствуешь, что скоро сломаешься — забирай. Я устал. 

Себастьян ошарашено застыл, расфокусированно следя за мягкими движениями его стройных длинных ног, постоянно сгибавшихся при каждом новом шаге, и полностью потерялся. Вероятно, ему не послышалось, и это действительно было непрямым разрешением на внеплановое разрушение всего, на чём стоят их нынешние отношения. В какие-то моменты ему приходило в голову, что ему тяжело, особенно в последнее время, когда призраки прошлого, всплывающие поначалу постепенно, всё же столкнулись с ним лицом к лицу, заставив вспомнить самый ужасный из всех возможных ужасов, и тем не менее. Себастьян просто не мог понять, как он, именно он, мог сдаться. 

Пожалуй, сейчас Себастьяну бы стоило испытывать разочарование и крайнюю опустошенность, внезапно обнаружив, что его долгожданный «стейк» совсем немного протух, однако вместо этого он, бросив последний горький взгляд на его единожды мелькнувший силуэт, уже вошедший в коридор с лестницы, озадаченно присел прямо на её ступени, скрещивая пальцы в замок.

— Рождённый, чтобы двигаться по прямой, а затем сгореть.

Себастьян медленно прикусил губы, снимая с левой руки перчатку, и воплотил перед собой миниатюрную версию небосвода, не отслеживая взглядом перемещение мириад безымянных звёзд, но концентрируя внимания на одной особенной. Распустив позади себя огненный хвост подобно фениксу, она скорее напоминала комету, всё ещё парящую в свободном полёте, но так и не достигшую конца. Цыкнув, Себастьян резко сжал руку в кулак, заставив иллюзию сжаться обратно до уровня небольшой ямочки возле большого пальца руки. 

— Нет, господин, вы слишком торопитесь. 

— А как по мне — в самый раз, — Сиэль поднял на него абсолютно спокойный взгляд, читая книгу в отцовском кресле. — Последнее чаепитие было аж сорок минут назад, а терпкий вкус «Ассама» поможет мне развеять совершенно ненужную сейчас меланхолию. 

— Что ж, вам лучше знать, — Себастьян поставил перед ним наполненную ароматной жидкостью чашу, а затем так и застыл на прежнем месте.

Сделав глоток, Сиэль хмуро посмотрел на него, покидать его компанию, судя по всему, не собирающегося. 

— Ты так и будешь здесь стоять?

— Да, до тех пор, пока вы не допьёте и не соизволите обратить своё внимание на переданное вам послание, — Себастьян ответил ему тем же взглядом, кивая в сторону лежащего на столе письма. 

— Ты читал его? 

— Конечно, нет.

Сиэль, нахмурившись, потёр лоб двумя пальцами, затем зевнул, недовольно причмокнул губами, поправил прядь волос, и всё это в течение как минимум минут двух под взглядом Себастьяна, который от раздражения вот-вот готов был начать рычать. Сиэль столь очевидно оттягивал момент прочтения даже такими детскими жестами, что второй, не выдержав, с невинной улыбкой сам поднял письмо со стола и вложил ему в ладонь. И тот внушительный поток брани, который Сиэль тут же вынужден был сдержать за зубами при взгляде на него, Себастьян ощутил практически физически. 

— Чувствую, за откладывание очередного задания, судя вот-вот могут заявиться дворецкие Её Величества, — Сиэль явно говорил это с огромным неудовольствием, пройдясь взглядом по предостерегающему тексту письма. — Как думаешь, голову с моих плеч быстрее снесёт игла или шпага? 

— Думаю, что при подобной попытке они оба окажутся мертвы, мой господин, — усмехнулся Себастьян, встав возле Сиэля и слегка дотрагиваясь рукой до его плеча, отчего второй ощутимо вздрогнул. — Вы же знаете. Никому, имеющему при себе вредоносные цели, я не позволю прикоснуться к вам даже кончиком мизинца. 

— Тем не менее, себя ты к подобным причислять не планируешь, — Сиэль поднял на него мрачный взгляд. — Убери свой мерзкий кусок плоти, пока я не пронзил его столовым ножом. Прямо по центру. 

Себастьян, закрыв глаза и резко прикусив губу, отстранился и отошёл к окну, начиная делать вид, что поправляет сладости на подносе. Сиэль, пока ещё не выгонявший его и всё-таки принявшийся пить чай, тяжело смотрел куда-то перед собой, не замечая, что глаза начинают слегка влажнеть от всплывших ассоциаций исключительно на подсознании, а тело незаметно охватывает леденящий мандраж. 

— Скажите, сколько это ещё будет продолжаться? — Себастьян повернул в сторону голову, проскальзывая долгим взглядом по его напряжённой спине. — Вы же видите, я действительно на грани, как и вы. Столь странный вид изолирования лишь щекочет нервы, причём нам обоим, нежели даёт адекватный результат. Ведь вы не полностью решили отстраниться от меня. Нет, вы всё ещё здесь. Вы играете. Вы не желаете моего внимания, но и не ограничиваете его полностью, словно размахивая куском мяса перед открытым волчьим ртом. 

— Какой ещё вид изолирования, какая ещё отстранённость? — Сиэль медленно обернулся, замечая на дне радужек его глаз искры разрастающегося пламени и скорее воспринимая их как вызов, нежели пугаясь. — Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Себастьян. При подобном раскладе дел мне, хоть и не без раздражения, может быть понятно твоё беспокойство моей нынешней нелюдимостью, но на тебя она не распространяется практически никак. Либо ты ожидал от меня чего-то ещё, либо мы говорим с тобой на разных диалектах. 

— Я о том, что продолжается уже два года, — неожиданно мягко напомнил Себастьян, в открытую позволив себе приблизиться к Сиэлю на шаг. — Первое время я старался не сильно высказывать своё возмущение, попросту не было явных поводов. Однако со временем всё, что я делал, снизилось до уровня вежливых бесед, вы ведь мне сейчас даже не разрешаете заправлять собственную постель. 

— Мы ведь ещё буквально час назад обсуждали, что ты согласился со всеми этими требованиями.

— В тот момент вы сказали мне, что сие временно. Да, я вернулся к этому вопросу, потому что в последнее время меня очень напрягает ваш, скажем, странный подход к водным процедурам. 

Сиэль на удивление резко опустил голову, сжав кулаки и скрыв лицо под нависшей чёлкой. Судя по всему, эти слова слишком много всколыхнули в его сознании, но, решив проигнорировать даже его возникающую дрожь, Себастьян продолжил, сделав в его сторону ещё один шаг и становясь прямо возле него.

— Я… — он вздохнул, опускаясь на колени и присаживаясь так, чтобы постараться отчётливее рассмотреть лицо Сиэля. И вздрогнул, заприметив помимо яркого румянца взгляд, полный жгучего презрения с примесью отвращения. — Волнуюсь за вас. Сильно. В последнее время вы и так слишком подвержены эмоциональным слабостям, ваша психика слишком нестабильна. Я всё чаще слышу ваши крики по ночам, но из-за запрета вторгаться на территорию спальни не имею возможности разбудить вас. А в последние две недели и вовсе происходит нечто ещё более странное, — тут его голос стал гораздо тише, поскольку Сиэль начал дрожать сильнее, — вы запираетесь в ванной каждый раз не менее чем на два часа, и всё это время идёт вода. А как вы заканчиваете, то мне приходится вытирать огромные лужи прямо с пола. И так постоянно, хотя раньше такого не наблюдалось. Иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что вы просто хотите утопить себя.

— Это что… допрос или нравоучительная лекция?! — чёлка сизых волос взметнулась вверх, в то время как рука с кольцом изо всех сил нанесла удар прямо по белой щеке. 

Себастьян, медленно поднявшись на ноги и дотронувшись ладонью до яркого красного следа, старался контролировать в момент проснувшуюся и рвавшуюся прямо из зрачков ярость. Впрочем, даже не смотря на это, его быстрый гнев моментально поутихнул, иссушив сам себя, сменившись настороженностью, когда Сиэль вдруг резко уткнулся лицом в ладони, начиная очень громко и шумно дышать, с каждым разом всё учащённее и учащённее. 

— Господин. 

Сиэль не слушал его, словно неожиданно успокоившись: даже его дыхание на какой-то ничтожный миг стало более глубоким, прежде чем он вскинул на Себастьяна совершенно пустой безумный взгляд. В нём не было эмоций, не было ничего, за что Себастьян мог бы зацепиться. Это выглядело так, будто из тела вытащили душу, оставив лишь оболочку, но контракт, всё ещё связывающий их, пылал как никогда раньше, отвергая подобную гипотезу. 

Тихий, прерывистый смех, сорвавшийся с тонких, растянутых в слабом подобии улыбки губах, заставил Себастьяна едва ли не сорваться с места, но он тут же остановил себя, видя, как Сиэль поднимает лицо к потолку. Медленное, постепенное движение, и хриплый вздох, и слёзы, и смех. Он смеялся всё громче и громче, вцепившись пальцами в собственные волосы, оттягивая их, дёргая с такой силой, что голова сама собой запрокидывалась сильнее, а тонкое тело изгибалось почти невероятной аркой; хрупкой конструкцией, которая вот-вот рухнет под тяжестью собственного тела. Ноги дрожали. 

Сиэль резко согнулся, скрывая лицо ладонями и хрипло хихикая, медленно отходя к стене и опираясь на неё спиной, прежде чем медленно сползти вниз, потерянно и отстраненно смотря в сторону закрытого окна, за которым расцветал тот самый окружающий мир, что отнял у него всё. Но сейчас, даже в затуманенном истерикой рассудке, Сиэль на подсознательном уровне понимал, что может произойти, если он не сможет восстановиться. 

Он развалится. 

Себастьян среагировал быстро, подскочив к Сиэлю, резко оттянув его лицо за подбородок и поднеся к его лицу пропитанный нашатырным спиртом ватный тампон. Тот в ту же секунду закашлялся, отпихивая его от себя и поднимаясь на ноги. По его подбородку прозрачной струйкой текла слюна, но Сиэль был слишком погружён в себя, чтобы обращать на это внимания. 

— С-снова? — ответил он, отдышавшись и приведя в порядок дыхание спустя полминуты, всё же утирая подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Да, — мрачно отозвался Себастьян и решительно подошёл к Сиэлю, на ходу стягивая с руки перчатку и опуская её на его вспотевший лоб. Тот, на удивление, практически не воспротивился, только закрыв глаза, да позволив себе опереться о придерживающую его за спину руку. — У вас жар. Вероятнее всего, именно по этой причине и начался припадок. Ну и где вы ухитрились заболеть? 

— Вполне возможно, что я вчера забыл закрыть у себя окно, — вздохнул Сиэль, недовольно поджимая губы. Себастьян зло закатил глаза. 

— Так не может продолжаться, господин. Даже одно эмоциональное потрясение вызвало у вас подобную реакцию. И ваше абсолютно ребяческое отношение делу не помогает. Я веду вас в спальню, вам нужно отоспаться.

***

— И как твои успехи? — Анджелина закрыла журнал с некими медицинскими правками и, отложив ручку, посмотрела на Сиэля, расположившегося в кресле напротив с намёком на относительную безмятежность. По первому взгляду на него можно было подумать, что он оставался совершенно безразличным к тому, где и с кем находится, однако тяжесть, заметная в напряжённых плечах, а также в сжатых в кулаки пальцах, говорила об обратном.

— А какими они могут быть, мадам? — тот усмехнулся, кладя ногу на ногу. — Корона всё сильнее разочаровывается во мне, моя репутация в глазах общественности стремительно падает, в то время как я сам себя отъявленно ненавижу. Уж и не знаю, на сколько их хватит. Честно говоря, мне откровенно без разницы, что сейчас происходит. 

— И ты совершенно не хочешь ничего менять? Ответственность велика, это так. Но ведь до этого момента ты крепко держался, — она многозначительно изогнула брови, заправляя за ухо короткую прядь алых волос. 

— А стоит ли? Мой мир уже давно разошёлся по швам, во лжи я существую и во лжи я самого себя создал, — ответил Сиэль, пряча нависшую в глазах тень грустной обречённости под тяжестью вполовину прикрывшихся ресниц. 

Анджелина понимающе улыбнулась, пусть в этой улыбке и не было даже намёка на мимолётный привкус радости, её место заменяло другое чувство — жалость. Отодвинув кресло, она встала, направляясь к буфету, у которого находился чайник и небольшая тарелка с пирожными. 

— Тебе как обычно? — Анджелина обернулась, пронизывая Сиэля необычайно теплым взглядом. — Шоколадное — твоё любимое, я помню. Пусть им и далеко до сладостей, которые обычно готовит Себастьян, однако…

— Я всё съем, не переживайте, — Сиэль кивнул, улыбаясь уголком губ и чуть опуская взгляд. Пожалуй, только здесь он мог вздохнуть полной грудью, не ощущая постоянный груз обязанностей на душе. 

— И всё же ты понимаешь, что так не может продолжаться? — вновь начала она, присев напротив Сиэля, пододвигая к ним журнальный столик и ставя на него поднос с чайником, кружками и разложенными по тарелкам сладостями. 

— Разумеется, понимаю, — Сиэль вздохнул. — Но… я просто никак не могу контролировать себя. Честно говоря, я действительно пытался перебороть это состояние и выйти из него, однако ничего, абсолютно ничего не помогает. Мир рушится у меня буквально перед глазами, утекая, как песок, сквозь пальцы, и я никак не могу это изменить. 

— Ты пробовал делать это? — спросила она, а Сиэль после этого вопроса вмиг потускнел, в то время как его брови сошлись под прямым углом, искажая лицо в брезгливой гримасе. Тем не менее, он молчал. Медленно вздохнув, Анджелина протянула ему лежащий на столе позади неё дневник в твёрдом переплёте и перо. — Вот, напиши снова. Так будет легче. 

«Да, я пробовал. Не раз и даже не два. Однако чем больше я поддаюсь, тем более грязным себя ощущаю», — ответил почерк, изящный, но в то же время слегка неровный — Сиэль никак не мог унять слабую, потрескивающую дрожь в пальцах. 

— Это естественно для любого человеческого организма. Однако не обязательно вынуждать себя, если откровенно не хочется. Важно, чтобы такой процесс, может, изначально и способный доставлять тебе эмоции отрицательного характера, был добровольным. На всё своё время, и если сейчас ты понимаешь, что не готов и что это тебе всё также противно, то не стоит, — на эти слова Сиэль не отреагировал практически никак. — Что кроется для тебя за этим? Что ты испытываешь, когда пытаешься воссоздать те самые ощущения? Ты же помнишь, что мы оба ищем пути к разрешению данной проблемы, и если возникают трудности, то я должна знать о них, иначе твоё состояние никак не улучшится. 

Сиэль продолжал молчать, но явно изменившись в лице, приобретя задумчивое выражение. Спустя некоторое время, видимо, смирившись, он скосил губы и снова взял в руки дневник, который Анджелина положила на стол несколькими секундами назад. 

«Это причиняет мне боль, вызывает самые омерзительные ассоциации, но… я просто не могу остановиться».

— …в каком-то смысле это напоминает самоповреждение, — вернув предмет, дополнил Сиэль и подцепил на вилку кусок пирожного, принимаясь жевать его без особого аппетита, в то время как Анджелина задумчиво водила пальцами по губам, анализируя. 

— Ты наносишь себе увечья? — спросила она серьёзным тоном, однако тот отрицательно покачал головой, растягивая губы в улыбке, излучающей одновременно как самоиронию, так и насмешку. 

— Даже если бы хотелось, это невозможно, — он горько усмехнулся. — Себастьян слишком ревностно относится к моей крови. Нужно очень постараться, чтобы потерять при нём хотя бы каплю, он чует даже подобные мысли буквально за версту, как бы это ни звучало. Так что я воздерживаюсь, хотя иногда такое желание и возникает. Но видеть его гнусное лицо перед глазами ещё хуже. Склоняюсь к меньшему из двух зол. 

— С момента нашей последней встречи ты не позволял себе так о нём выражаться, во всяком случае, при мне, — Анджелина снисходительно улыбнулась. — С ним имеются проблемы?

— Они были всегда, мадам, при всём уважении, — Сиэль выставил вперёд руку, явственно показывая, что эту тему лучше не поднимать. — Поверьте, у меня есть причины всей душой ненавидеть его, и я не желаю говорить ни слова больше.

Она ничего не ответила, лишь изогнув брови, и кивнула в сторону чая, намекая, что он вот-вот остынет. Дальнейшие минут пятнадцать они оба, откинувшись на спинки кресел, просто молчали, думая каждый о своём, но не имея возможности высказать некоторое вслух, придерживаясь одновременно и некого табу, и личных убеждений. Хотя Сиэль, скрестив пальцы в замок и опустив их на колени скрещенных ног, держал глаза упорно закрытыми и о чём-то серьёзно размышлял, судя по тому, как чуть проминалась кожа его лица, когда зубы шаловливо поддевали внутреннюю сторону щёк, как бы прикусывая.

— Однако Себастьян — единственный, кто сейчас находится с тобой в максимальной близости, ты же сам это понимаешь, — Анджелина продолжила, замечая, как Сиэль недовольно открывает глаза, пусть и осознавая, что от этой темы никак не уклониться, но искренне желая никак её не затрагивать. — Какими бы ни были у вас с ним отношения, он был и остаётся тем, кто действительно помогает тебе и находится рядом. Ты одинок, у тебя практически нет друзей, хоть я и не ставлю тебе это в упрёк, мы оба знаем, какой ты вынужден вести образ жизни. Но и отношения с Элизабет, насколько успела заметить, совершенно не складываются, впрочем, и её… — она многозначительно качнула головой, — очень даже можно понять. Не сильно концентрируй на этом своё внимание. 

— Я тяжело воспринимаю её нынешнее отношение ко мне, — признался Сиэль, опуская взгляд. — Она… в растерянности. Боюсь, сейчас всё, что связано с моей фамилией, причиняет ей скорее череду боли, лжи и обмана, и я понимаю это. Она сама не хочет причинять мне того же, но просто не может определиться, чего теперь хочет. Это очень сложно.

— Сейчас она находится в том состоянии, когда её психика не готова принимать радикальные решения, и она старается вальсировать между двумя гранями одновременно, пусть и понимая, что долго ей в таком положении не удержаться, — кивнула Анджелина, закручивая ложкой чай в чашке в небольшую воронку. — Не вини её. На это требуется время, мы не всегда слышим голоса разума и сердца. Иногда под влиянием эмоций мы не слышим вообще никаких, и это именно её случай. 

— Да, только теперь у меня почти никого не осталось, — Сиэль помрачнел. — Хотя я уже давно чувствую себя одиноким. Даже слишком одиноким, я бы сказал, но никто не может этому помочь. А Элизабет, она… отвлекала. От всего. Помогала держать иллюзию того, что всё хорошо, хоть я никогда и не старался убегать от своей жизни при всей её чудовищности, и в некоторых случаях её навязчивая забота нередко бывала лишней. Однако сейчас мне плохо.

— Понимаю. В конце концов, она находилась рядом всё это время. Не удивительно, что к ней проснулись такого рода романтические чувства, ведь это…

— Романтических чувств у меня к ней нет, — нервно отрезал Сиэль даже грустным, поникшим голосом. — Это… странно. И я правда не могу этого понять. Возможно, мою психику так извратили, что я искренне не вижу её кем-то, кроме близкой подруги и сестры. Всё, что я к ней чувствую — тепло и сильная привязанность, подобная тому, когда хочется зарыться в объятия ласковой матери. И мне не нравится это. 

— Не нравится? — Анджелина перестала размешивать ложкой чай, ставя чашку обратно на блюдце. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не… — Сиэль зажмурился, резко стискивая зубы и прижимая сжатый кулак к груди. Он просидел в таком положении несколько секунд, будучи напряжённым всем телом, и только затем открыл глаза, делая один глубокий вдох. Взгляд его мрачно переместился на дневник, который ему тут же подали. 

«Я пытался испытывать к ней влечение, точнее, пытался заставить делать это своё тело. Однако дошло до того, что мне претило представлять даже её поцелуи в своём воображении, настолько пугающим это казалось. Словно целовать родную мать. В итоге я вообще не могу понять, это настоящая проблема, со мной что-то не так, или просто как человек она мне не подходит», — после этого Сиэль в какой-то степени яростно отшвырнул от себя дневник, тут же зашипев и зарывшись лицом в ладони, как будто стараясь скрыться от всего, что приносило его моральной составляющей дискомфорт, в том числе и от мыслей.

Тем не менее, Анджелина совершенно спокойно встала, подобрала отброшенное, и, присев обратно, открыла его.

— Вот как, значит… — тяжело проговорила она, поправив очки. Сиэль явно старался не смотреть на неё в эти мгновения, возможно уже и жалея, что его прорвало на столь деликатную тему. — Но ведь она не единственная девушка, которая окружала тебя. Какие эмоции у тебя вызывает, скажем, Зиглинде? Она-то уж точно мало похожа на родственницу и даже оказывала тебе неоднозначные знаки внимания какое-то время. 

Посмотрев на Сиэля после своего же вопроса, Анджелина явно поняла, что этот вопрос его явно до серьёзной тревожности напрягает. Опустив взгляд и чуть прикусив нижнюю губу, он громко сопел, но всё же едва заметно мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, явно желая провалиться под землю в этот момент. 

— Что ж… — Анджелина многозначительно вздёрнула бровями, придержав указательным пальцем очки. — Как бы то ни было, не сильно концентрируй на этом внимание, дорогой. Это всё только кажется тебе страшным, но у тебя-то и вариантов было мало. Ты растешь, а подходящих партий вокруг не так уж и много. Возможно, ты подсознательно ищешь именно этого, раз твои чувства воплощаются в известную нам с тобой проблему всё последнее время. Стоит задуматься. Возможно, даже кого-то поискать.

— Как будто их было так уж и мало, — горько усмехнулся Сиэль. — Если брать в расчёт ту же Элизабет, то отношения с ней накренились ещё годами двумя назад, когда меня стали всё чаще звать на светские вечера — подрос и стал приковывать к себе всё больше взглядов общества. Партий вокруг меня вертелось достаточно. Нет, всё не то. Мне кажется, что я… болен. И очень тяжело. Во всех смыслах.

— В наше время не так уж и много вопросов решено с медицинской точки зрения, даже если нас постоянно убеждают в обратном, — поспешила ответить Анджелина. — На данный момент этого никто не подтвердит, только ты сам можешь определить это. В конце концов, понятие «нормальности», как и красоты, крайне субъективно. 

— Да. Да, наверно. Вот только от этого мне совершенно не легче. Скорее, это усугубляет всю ситуацию, особенно на фоне так называемого «отвлечения», которое вы мне посоветовали, — процедил Сиэль практически сквозь зубы, — я теперь как одержимый. Зависимый. Это похоже на вихрь безумия, я не нахожу его источника, но и не вижу ему конца. 

— Позволь спросить, а кто же является главным звеном твоих фантазий? — Анджелина удивлённо приподняла брови.

— Вообще никто. Нет никого и ничего. Существуют только я, мои ощущения, отвратительные воспоминания и дикая боль, которую я никак не могу перестать ощущать, равно как и остановиться тоже, — Сиэль, чувствуя явное отвращение, вцепился ногтями в ручку кресла. 

— В этом вопросе это и есть твоя главная проблема на данный момент. Всегда должен быть _кто-то_ , пусть и за кадром, ты не обязательно можешь быть с ним знаком. 

— Я не хочу думать об этом. 

Они снова замолчали, но весь вид Сиэля говорил, что он был только этому и рад. Приспустив галстук, он резко сдёрнул его с себя, вдруг почувствовав, как тот слишком сильно стягивает шею. Однако и это не помогло. Лихорадочно задышав, Сиэль бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону окна, и Анджелина поняла его с первой секунды, подходя к тому и чуть приоткрывая створки, чтобы впустить в помещение свежий воздух. А после этого она подошла к шкафу, вынимая из него большой вязаный шарф.

— Укутайся поплотнее, а то снова заболеешь, — она ободряюще улыбнулась, сощуриваясь в знакомом выражении, и Сиэль ответил похожими эмоциями, выравнивая дыхание. Глаза его наполнились обнадеживающим теплом, и он снова вздохнул слегка свободнее. — Ты ведь помнишь, — продолжила Анджелина, с удовлетворением видя, как тот постепенно расслабляется, — со мной ты можешь не прятать _себя_.

— Я уже не могу понять, кто я, — ответил Сиэль, уставляясь пустым взглядом куда-то перед собой. — Я уже не могу понять, чего хочу.

— Этим вопросом мучаешься не ты один, поверь мне. В каких-то случаях мы должны руководиться исключительно умом, а в каких-то — сердцем. Боюсь, только последнее поможет тебе разобраться. Но неужели тебя разочаровало всё, к чему ты шёл? 

— Я возложил на свои плечи ношу, изначально мне не принадлежащую, — продолжил он ещё тише. — Как я теперь могу быть уверен, что она по праву моя? Вся моя жизнь скорее напоминает жестокую насмешку, она пропитана обманом и лукавством. Я не могу так жить, я не могу чувствовать определённость. Даже сейчас я не чувствую почвы под ногами, и меня не покидает ощущение, как я медленно скольжу куда-то, куда-то в совершенно неправильном направлении. 

— А… — начала она, но тут же осеклась, ловя на себе в момент ощетинившееся выражение лица Сиэля, — поверь мне, ты вовсе не единственный, кто когда-либо задавался этим вопросом, но это уже не нам решать. Нам не под силу разгадать истинных мотивов и замыслов судьбы, какими бы чёрными они нам ни казались. Всё, что ты можешь сделать сейчас — понять, как распорядиться своим временем и преодолеть препятствия, которые выпали на твою долю. Преодолеть так, чтобы это казалось тебе правильным самому.

— Я уже, вероятно, прилично здесь засиделся, — Сиэль меланхолично изогнул бровь, указывая многозначительным взглядом на то, как припаркованный у больницы дилижанс покидает оплаченный кучер, а на его место садится Себастьян, поправляя поводья. 

— Ты — мой самый драгоценный пациент, — Анджелина улыбнулась. — И можешь быть здесь столько, сколько захочешь.

— Нет, я всё же думаю, что на сегодня хватит, — Сиэль поднялся, направляясь к выходу. — И… доктор, — окликнул он её напоследок, — возвращаясь к теме нашего предыдущего вопроса… так что мне делать?

— Тебя терзают воспоминания прошлого именно по причине отсутствия альтернативы в настоящем, — вздохнула она, — боюсь, так и будет продолжаться, пока ты не найдешь то, что хоть немного сможет отвлечь твоё сознание. Если ты чувствуешь, что от этого тебе становится всё хуже, воздержись. Правда попытайся, очень тебя прошу. Это не должно быть зависимостью при наличии таких ассоциаций, иначе ситуация только усугубится и ещё больше исказит твою психику. Твоя сила воли здесь тоже нужна. Ты меня хорошо понял?

— Разумеется. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

***

— Ха… ха…

Рука с влажными от пота пальцами скользила по ванной, в то время как лоб неприятно чесался от прилипших к нему от пара мокрых прядей волос. Сиэль, стискивая зубы, резко стонал, захлёбываясь, кашляя и шипя, когда скопившаяся в носу слизь мешала дышать, постепенно стекая всё ниже. Шум воды заглушал все могущие попрать его гордость и очернить имя звуки, и в её отражении Сиэль не мог не видеть своё же перекошенное лицо, обнажающее все низменные слабости и напоминающее о том, как когда-то уже была утеряна вся его хваленая непорочность. 

Он рыдал, сильно, не сдерживаясь, то и дело кусая бледные и пересохшие губы. Всплывающие из подсознания тошнотворные ассоциации заставляли по всему телу пройтись холодную дрожь, но Сиэль никак не мог воспрепятствовать этому. 

В то время их крепко держали, немилосердно скрючивая конечности с одной стороны и заставляя стираться в кровь тонкую кожу коленей с другой. Тогда Сиэль, давясь самыми зловонными жидкостями человеческого организма, и далеко не всегда собственными, ещё не понимал, что страшнее: боль физическая, прожигавшая не хуже любого клейма, или моральная, разрывавшая изнутри не менее сильно, чем всё остальное.

Однако со временем его потрёпанная телесная оболочка, больше напоминавшая выпотрошенный острыми лапками термитов кокон, стала постепенно блекнуть, выцветать, словно все те ощущения, получаемые от грубых и неотесанных рук, стали выжигаться в пространстве, формируясь в пытку исключительно морального характера. Его когда-то давным-давно детская, светлая и наивная сущность никак не была готова к тому, чтобы стать растерзанной на куски в один момент, однако даже это было откровенно незначительно по сравнению со всем, пришедшим после. 

Агония, рождённая в дребезжании слабого тела на алтаре, вывороченные наизнанку внутренности и искривлённое в гримасе глубокой, униженной и вдавленной в грязь скорби лицо, а также зверь, родившийся из тьмы и крови, и не менее отвратительный, чем всё остальное. Зверь, поднёсший прямо к его лицу исход всех пережитых мучений и заставивший скатываться капли остывающей алой жижи вниз, прямо по иссохшим губам, к прочей грязи. 

— Нет… не надо… прошу вас, не надо…

Инстинктивно широко раскрывавшийся рот Сиэля всё больше и больше походил на бездонную яму, наполненную густыми сгустками просочившихся из носоглотки соплей, а слёзы, вытекающие из помутневших глаз, ещё стремительней капали. И, сгибаясь пополам в истерических конвульсиях, он уже совсем не слышал окружающего шума, с отвращением взирая на руку, хаотично орудующую внизу. Пальцы до красноты натирали нежную кожу, сжимая склизкий член с грубым усилием. Сиэль искренне бы хотел сорвать её с себя, лишь бы перестать чувствовать, лишь бы перестать желать всего, к чему стремилась эта гнилая, с претензией на аристократизм, оболочка. 

Опороченный.

Сиэль мастурбировал, с трудом удерживаясь на подкашивающихся ногах. И, запрокинув голову к потолку, что-то лихорадочно шептал начинавшими неметь губами. 

В конце концов, удовлетворение, пришедшее вместе с хрипами и очередной лужей воды, стало лишь физическим исходом, а сперма, стекающая с пальцев — последствием, не вызывающим в душе ничего, кроме пустоты.

Закрыв кран порывистым движением, Сиэль плюхнулся на пол, уже не обращая никакого внимания на то, что часть воды из переполненной ванны тут же залила его плечи и спину. Дрожь постепенно уходила, оставляя после себя только тишину, давящую изнутри, но не смевшую подавить немой крик, когда Сиэль уткнулся лицом в голые колени. 

— Господин, — приглушённый голос Себастьяна раздался из-за двери сразу же после короткого постукивания, вынудив того резко поднять голову, исказив лицо в яростно-смущённом оскале. — С вами всё в порядке? Нужна моя помощь?

— От тебя мне ничего не нужно, сволочь! — вскрикнул Сиэль, резко поднимаясь на ноги и спешно заворачиваясь в неподалёку висящий халат. Распахнув дверь, он тут же прошёл мимо опешившего Себастьяна, коротко кивнув в сторону ванной. — Убери там всё.

— Этим займётся Мейлин, мой господин, она уже наловчилась, имея неоднократную практику, — задумчиво сообщил ему Себастьян, заставив того замедлить свой шаг. — Скажите… — продолжил он, нисколько не постеснявшись схватить Сиэля за руку, отчего тот вспыхнул, резко разворачиваясь. 

— Что ты?!.. 

— Постойте, — выдохнул Себастьян, резко прижимая его к себе, опуская одну из рук к нему на макушку, а вторую — поверх выпирающих лопаток. Совершенно не ожидая подобного, Сиэль сконфуженно замолчал, затихая. — Вы снова гоните меня прочь. Господин, но ведь это совершенно неправильно. Я действительно очень хочу помочь.

— К-какого чёрта ты творишь?! — вырвавшись, Сиэль резко сдул с пылающего лица нависшую чёлку, ещё больше раздражаясь, когда Себастьян при виде этого улыбнулся даже с некоторым умилением. 

— Стараюсь быть ближе, — спокойно заверил его он. — Ведь объятия — важная часть любого дружественного общения, вам ведь всё время не хватало именно его? 

— Дружественного? Как мы, чёрт подери, можем иметь такие отношения? Забыл, кем мы приходимся друг другу и какую цену вынудил меня заплатить? 

— И при этом вы сами хотите этого. Сами хотите, чтобы я был к вам как можно ближе, и именно сейчас, — вкрадчиво обратился к нему Себастьян, полностью обезоруживая этими словами. 

— Я ничего подобного не хочу, как тебе даже в голову могло придти подобное? — незамедлительно ответил ему Сиэль, хоть и было заметно, как он принимается явственно волноваться, о чём говорили его пальцы, сконфуженно запахнувшие полы халата. 

— Я не слеп. Пусть я действительно плохо ориентируюсь в чувствах и эмоциях людей, их желания по-прежнему способен прочитать с максимальной чёткостью. И чем больше вы отстраняетесь… — он медленно зашагал в его сторону, заставляя Сиэля всё сильнее вжиматься в стену, отчаянно пряча взгляд, — чем больше стараетесь избегать меня, тем сильнее подтверждаете то, что на самом деле желаете обратного. Об этом говорит ваше подсознание, привязавшееся ко мне, притягиваемое моей энергетикой, даже если вы сами этого не осознаете. 

— И к чему ты всё это говоришь? — взяв эмоции под контроль волевым усилием, Сиэль выпрямился перед Себастьяном, теперь стоящим от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Почему ты вообще осмеливаешься так думать? 

На этой фразе взгляд Себастьяна совершенно преобразился, приобретя теплые оттенки, обычно совсем ему несвойственные, а язык мягко прошёлся по тонким губам, якобы глуша некое подсознательное влечение. Руки Сиэля, незаметно для него самого, принялись дрожать. 

— Потому что вы зовёте меня сквозь сон так отчаянно и нежно, что я, признаться, уже не могу понять, что при этом испытываю сам. 

Плотно закрытые веки Сиэля, стиснутые до скрежета зубы и приобрётшие оттенок рассвета скулы ответили лучше всяких слов. 

— Вам действительно нечего бояться и вовсе не обязательно прятаться здесь, ища отвлечение в меланхоличных фантазиях, оттягивающих реальность, но не позволяющих полностью уйти от неё, — Себастьян склонил голову к плечу, оценивающе осматривая его напряжённое и покрасневшее лицо. — По первой просьбе я могу придтись вам тем, в ком вы больше всего нуждаетесь, причём, по добровольному и взаимному желанию.

— Ты заговорил об этом слишком не вовремя, Себастьян, — мрачно ответил Сиэль, слегка отталкивая его от себя и направляясь в сторону лестницы. — Я уже шесть лет вижу в тебе незаглушимую для себя опасность, шесть лет не позволяю доверять, потому что считаю это унизительным и мерзким по отношению к тому, кто… — он слегка повернул лицо в его сторону, — воспользовался моим страданием, ничего по-настоящему не отдав взамен. Ты как присосавшийся червь, рассматривающий меня ничем не больше простого корма. Мои к тебе отношения будут не выше заданной тобою планки. Хотя бы с виду, — договорил он уже намного тише, тяжело опираясь о косяк арки, выведшей его на площадку парадной лестницы. 

— Я не просто так не могу разорвать наш контракт, даже если вы уже дали мне своё позволение, — произнёс Себастьян, делая шаг вперёд. Сиэль снова приостановился. — Теперь мною руководит страх.

— Страх? — тихо переспросил Сиэль.

— Да, — Себастьян тяжело кивнул и стянул зубами с левой руки перчатку, с интересом разглядывая печать контракта. — Это странно, но даже учитывая её мерцание время от времени, намекающее, что мы слишком долго сидим без дела, я ничего не желаю предпринять. Однако вы _уже_ согласились всё закончить. Меня беспокоили эти мысли, беспокоили серьёзно. В какой-то момент я даже чувствовал разочарование, не ожидая подобного от вас, но… неожиданно распознал в себе ещё кое-что, а именно: волнение. Искреннее волнение, оно подвигает меня к труднообъяснимым действиям. Вероятно, я и правда слишком далеко зашёл. 

Сиэль молчал, размышляя над этими словами. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что дыхание Себастьяна также учащается, хотя тот крайне редко позволял проявлять себе даже малые намёки на волнение, если не шло речи о критических ситуациях прямо в гуще какой-либо схватки. Он не хотел позволять себе думать об этом, но сейчас, оказавшись застигнутым врасплох, чувствовал себя настолько измотано, что даже не мог активировать привычную для них обоих защиту — маску хладнокровного ублюдка, решительного, уверенного в себе и не пасовавшего перед опасностями. Того, кто действительно был достоин носить это проклятое имя. 

И это сдавливало сердце не хуже отдававших гнилью воспоминаний, постоянно вертевшихся в голове. 

Он действительно боялся быть счастливым.

— Я не верю тебе, — хрипло ответил Сиэль, отворачиваясь и закусывая кожу на кулаке одного из пальцев, чтобы не концентрировать внимание на зудящем ощущении в глазах. — Не верю. Слишком уж большая пропасть между тобой и мной. 

— Что заставляет вас усомниться в моих словах? — в голосе Себастьяна впервые за долгое время послышались отчётливые признаки растерянности. — Я ведь не способен лгать вам, физически. За любое неискреннее слово я обязан дорого расплатиться. 

— Я не знаю, — ещё тише произнёс тот. — Мы заговорили об этом в ненужное время и в ненужном месте. Ты подловил меня, сейчас я слишком уязвим и плохо способен защищаться. Можешь довольствоваться, ликовать. Раскололась моя маска, а что оказалось под ней? Слабый мальчишка, загнанный в угол самим собой, лишившийся всего, в том числе и личности, сошедший с выбранной тобою же тропы и теперь медленно тускнеющий под натиском потерянности в этом вихре обстоятельств. Ты изначально видел во мне лишь способ потешить собственное эгоистичное желание наживы, так и останься при нём, не вынуждай меня проявлять к тебе ответное разочарование. 

Себастьян затих, сконфуженным взглядом смотря, как Сиэль неожиданно привалился спиной находящейся позади него колонне и заскользил по ней вниз, впиваясь в лицо растопыренными пальцами одной из рук, маскировавшей возникшую на его устах горькую, изуродованную улыбку. Его плечи с каждым разом принимались всё сильнее и сильнее дрожать, а дыхание становилось громким, осипшим и прерывистым. Осознав, что у того снова начинается приступ, Себастьян мгновенно запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака, достал бутыль и тут же вздрогнул, ощущая стремительно расползающийся в груди холод. Жидкость кончилась, а он не проконтролировал это, пока в ежедневных размышлениях насиловал собственные мозги.

И теперь совершенно не знал, что делать. 

— Может, тебе стоило убить меня ещё тогда? — резко засмеялся Сиэль, игнорируя просачивающиеся из глаз слёзы. — Разворошить моё тело таким же образом, надругаться над ним точно также, а затем опустошить. Чем бы это отличалось от настоящего? Я вновь потерял себя, вновь стал тем, кто всегда был лишним, ни на что ни годным, жалким запасным. 

— Господин…

— Выходит, всё это время ты напрягался откровенно зря! — вскинулся на него Сиэль, обнажая ряд зубов в широком оскале. — Зря был здесь всё это время, зря ждал чего-то особенного, зря ждал _истинного_ Сиэля Фантомхайва! Ты потерял меня, потерял уйму времени и всё ради чего? Ради второсортной закуски? Действительно смешно!

Засмеявшись пуще прежнего, Сиэль резко закашлялся, начиная кряхтеть и сипеть, как отхаркивающая комки шерсти кошка. Его бледные руки обхватили собственное горло, и со стороны это выглядело так, словно он принялся себя душить. Не выдержавший подобного зрелища Себастьян подбежал к нему, рухнув на колени, заключил его лицо в ладони и позволил себе слегка ударить его по щеке, частично возвращая в сознание и заставляя поднять на себя мутный, потерянный взгляд, а также убрать прочь от шеи руки.

— Не смейте так говорить, не смейте, — продолжал уверенно держать его Себастьян, вытирая большим пальцем стекающую у него изо рта слюну. От стремительно возникшего волнения его дыхание также участилось. — Господин, прошу вас, смотрите на меня. Вы не в себе, вам нужно придти в нормальное состояние. 

— З-зачем… — шептал Сиэль, жмурясь и заходясь в новом приступе кашля. — Зачем ты делаешь это… мог бы просто… просто съесть… 

— Я же сказал. Я волнуюсь за вас, искренне. Мне не безразлично ваше состояние. 

— Нет… — Сиэль замотал головой, — я не верю в это… не верю.

Его посеревшее лицо всё сильнее темнело, в то время как губы сжались. Сиэль задрожал, шмыгая носом — сопли скопились в обильном количестве, и теперь позорно булькали, выглядывая из ноздрей иногда набухающими прозрачными пузырями, на вид сильно напоминающими слюну. Себастьян без брезгливости прошёлся по ним пальцами в перчатке, вытирая их и побуждая заглянуть в свои глаза, зрачки которых в данный момент искренне дрожали. 

— Я помогу вам поверить, — Себастьян медленно выдохнул ртом воздух и, совершенно не понимая, что делает, мягко прикоснулся своими губами к губам Сиэля, отчего тот мгновенно застыл, приходя в себя и принимаясь пронизывать его слишком близко расположенное лицо глубоко ошарашенным, паническим взглядом. 

Совершенно незнакомый до этого привкус чужих, никогда не сминавших его рот губ, Сиэль и страшился, и втайне отчаянно мечтал почувствовать, но никак не мог представить, что это произойдёт именно _так_.

Да ещё и с Себастьяном. 

Это не было похоже на вихрь наслаждения. Не было похоже на океан ощущений, якобы могущих захлестнуть с головой. Вместо этого всего Сиэль, и отвечать на подобное толком не умея, испытывал странное покалывание в теле. На щеках, расползшихся новым румянцем, оживившим холодную бледность его изнурённого лица. В груди, отзываясь быстрыми и истеричными толчками сердца. А также внизу живота, разливая по члену знакомое ощущение премерзкого возбуждения, моментально отрезвившее и спровоцировавшее его резко отпихнуть Себастьяна от себя.

— Что ты себе позволяешь?! — Сиэль вскочил на ноги, невольно облизывая губы бешеными и судорожными порывами, пока Себастьян, приложив руку к своему плотно захлопнувшемуся рту, смотрел куда-то растерянным взглядом. Отчасти он даже побагровел в лице, но нельзя было точно назвать это смущением. 

— Простите меня, я… — он тоже поднялся, заставив того попятиться, медленно отходя всё ближе к лестнице. 

— Не прикасайся ко мне, слышишь?! Не прикасайся! — Сиэль всё также шёл, не отходя назад, и Себастьян, не сразу осознавший, в чём дело, вдруг резко изменился в лице, увидев располагавшиеся буквально в сантиметре от его ног ступени. 

— Господин! — воскликнул Себастьян.

— Заткнись! Заткнись, иначе я… — Сиэль резко споткнулся, кубарем покатившись вниз. Рванув следом, Себастьян ощутил резко пронзившую всю тело боль, заставившую подогнуть колени. 

«Не прикасаться». 

Сиэль лежал, потирая пальцами висок, заприметив, что чудом не ударился им о выпирающий выступ каменной подставки одной из ваз. Возможно, он даже жалел, что этого не произошло. Ведь умерев сейчас, пусть и по такой нелепой случайности, он облегчил бы и себе, и Себастьяну задачу. А заодно бы и избавился от необходимости смотреть тому в глаза. 

Особенно, на фоне того, что уже было. 

К слову, Себастьян даже слишком обеспокоенно смотрел на него, казалось, впитывая каждое его мимолётное движение и дёрнувшись, когда Сиэль принялся вставать. Однако, вдруг резко пошатнувшись и чудом ухватившись за перила лестницы, он понял, что ходить самостоятельно теперь просто не способен. Кажется, вывихнул ногу. К слову, это окончательно добивало и без того отвратительнейший день.

— Вы в порядке? — послышался голос Себастьяна, и Сиэль едва ли не заскрежетал зубами. 

— Нет, — зло отозвался он. — У меня вывихнута нога. Поторопись и отнеси меня в спальню, а затем пригласи к нам травматолога. Тебя в этой роли я ни в коем случае не потерплю. 

— Судя по всему, это вывих костей плюсны, — ответил врач, старательно ощупывая ступню Сиэля, уже лежавшего в своей постели с задранной штаниной брюк, пока Себастьян находился неподалёку, смотря на них с нескрываемым беспокойством и этим ещё сильнее раздражая. — Довольно редкий вид травмы. Позвольте спросить, как это точно произошло?

— Я споткнулся на лестнице, — пробурчал Сиэль, резко шипя, когда врач немного повернул его ступню в сторону, продолжая ощупывать её, что сопровождалось для первого очередной порцией тянущей боли. — Лучше скажите, когда я смогу снова встать на ноги. У меня очень много дел.

Многозначительный взгляд Себастьяна, тут же обращённый в свою сторону, Сиэль упорно проигнорировал. 

— Это один из самых неприятных видов травмы, мистер Фантомхайв, — врач покачал седой головой, поправляя круглые очки на переносице. — Вправление будет крайне болезненным, потому проводить его следует под наркозом. Ну а затем ещё восемь недель до полного восстановления, в течение которых вам будет назначена специальная терапия, — пусть кто-то из близких поможет вам выполнять специальные упражнения, а также обеспечит лечебный массаж. 

Поражённый взгляд Сиэля, сопровождаемый открытием рта в немом возмущении, вызвал в Себастьяне новую порцию тяжёлых вздохов. Воистину, если Сиэль к тому времени всё ещё не лишится статуса цепного пса королевы, это будет настоящим достижением. 

— Так и вижу газетные заголовки, спекулирующие на моем внезапном «исчезновении», — покачал головой Сиэль, посмотрев на доктора, лишь пожавшего плечами на вопросительный взгляд со стороны Себастьяна. — Так что за «специальная терапия»? 

— Во-первых, после операции вы будете нуждаться минимум в неделе абсолютного покоя. Даже передвигаться с использованием подручных средств нежелательно. Со второй недели уже можно будет совершать небольшие пешие прогулки, хотя ногу желательнее все же не напрягать. В это же время выпишете массажиста либо с частной клиники, либо можно попросить кого-то из близких — на случай второго я дам специальную брошюру. Так же я дам список масел, которые можно использовать, и рецепт на обезболивающие, — он ненадолго задумался, прежде чем вытащить ещё одну бумагу из папки.

Массаж необходимо делать минимум два раза в день — это необходимо, чтобы суставы прогревались и начинали привыкать к уровню нагрузок. Это также будет способствовать расслаблению мышц и профилактике их атрофии. Последнее, впрочем, очень маловероятно, но всё-таки, будьте осторожны. Через месяц можно будет уже отвыкать от костыля, но проследите, чтобы переход был постепенным. Первые дни следует сократить прогулки до минимума, но увеличивать это время с каждым днём. Плюс, физические упражнения, в основном на нижний пояс конечностей. Но без приседаний. И опять же, в это время увеличьте продолжительность массажа хотя бы на пять-десять минут. В общем-то всё.

Кости были вправлены незамедлительно, сразу же на утро после поставленного диагноза. Всё прошло более чем положительно, однако и не без последствий. Сиэлю без малого необходимо было провести в клинике ещё около недели, с гипсом и не на привычных для него мягких простынях. И если он сам был этому не так уж и недоволен, учитывая, что в такой обстановке, особенно при наличии индивидуальной палаты, он мог получить моральный перерыв от того, чтобы хотя бы просто не видеть Себастьяна, то как раз таки именно Себастьян был категорически против, уверяя, что при таком раскладе дел на Сиэля начнут незамедлительно покушаться. Особенно на фоне его сильно упавшей репутации. 

Впрочем, это всё равно не сильно поспособствовало развитию их отношений: ровно на этот период в особняк переехала Анджелина, лишив Себастьяна необходимости оказываться на глазах у Сиэля чаще, чем того требовали его исключительно служебные обстоятельства. Но в каком-то смысле Себастьян был даже рад этому. Его взволновавшаяся внутри природа явно не могла понять причину проявившихся совсем недавно чувств. Нет, эти чувства не были чем-то сшибающим с ног, не были похожи на накрывающую с головой лавину — Себастьян по-прежнему мог вполне уравновешенно контролировать эмоции, если ситуация не была уж совсем из ряда вон выходящих. 

Однако те мелочи, на которые внимания поначалу совершенно не обращаешь, но начинаешь чувствовать их исключительно подсознательным чутьём, вызывали серьёзные вопросы. Откровенно говоря, Себастьян уже и не понимал, как теперь стал относиться к Сиэлю. У него было достаточно много шансов оставаться наедине с самим собой, зная, что цепи контракта практически полностью спали, а удерживающий их замок преспокойно лежал на земле в открытом состоянии. И за этот период, наполненный его внутренними переживаниями, больше напоминающими суетливый монолог, Себастьян мог полностью углубиться в себя самого, относясь даже с интересом к постепенно притупляющемуся чувству голода, до этого ощущавшемуся особенно остро, а теперь — словно незудящая заноза. 

Стоило исполнить реверансы также и нередким вздохам Сиэля, судорожным и напоминающим всхлипы, которые Себастьян нагло и откровенно подслушивал под его дверью по ночам. 

К слову, именно в один из таких моментов Себастьян впервые услышал собственное имя, произнесённое не в привычной сдержанной или требовательной манере, а через отчаянный вздох. 

— Я абсолютно не понимаю, как он теперь ко мне относится, — тихо произнёс Себастьян, натирая кухонный стеллаж для посуды. 

— У вас снова проблемы, господин дворецкий? — сыронизировала неподалёку находившаяся Анджелина, добавляя в свою чашку чая пол-ложечки вишнёвого ликёра. 

— С этим ещё предстоит разобраться, — он слабо усмехнулся. — Можно сказать, некоторые успехи определённо есть. Наши с ним отношения в каком-то роде даже продвинулись, во всяком случае, это уже не ограничивается сухими разговорами по одним лишь служебным обязанностям. Однако и не сказать, что всё изменилось в чрезмерно положительную сторону. Мне даже кажется, что эта травма является для него превосходным предлогом, чтобы как раз таки избегать меня. 

— Ох, он говорил с вами на личные темы? — в голове Анджелины послышались нескрываемые признаки заинтересованности. 

— Нет, скорее он говорил о своём ко мне отношении. О нас с ним, — послышалось приглушённое уточнение. — Всё чаще отмечаю, что некоторые люди крайне любопытно ведут себя в периоды тяжёлых жизненных испытаний. И порой наблюдать за ними в такие моменты даже интереснее, чем проверять на прочность. Он… — Себастьян на некоторое время задумался, — испытывает ко мне необузданное притяжение, как сектант при виде образа Девы Марии. Но все его желания и стремления на данный момент зациклены как раз на том, чтобы подавить его и не позволить просочиться сквозь выстроенную им маску, которую он уже однажды невольно успел передо мной снять. 

— Что вы подразумеваете под притяжением? 

— Желание удерживать подле себя каждую секунду, каждый миг, отображаемое в бессознательных действиях и побуждениях. Но столь же упорно подавляемое трезвостью рассудка, — мимолётная улыбка исказила его губы. — Полагаю, он нуждается во мне. Особенно сейчас, когда у него почти никого не осталось, и я единственный, кто может вытянуть его из этой пучины, поглощающей с головой, лишающей воли, целей, силы и стремлений. Он считает себя слабым, не подозревая, что лишь его страх является причиной этой так называемой слабости. Я действительно хочу помочь. 

Анджелина, многозначительно приподняв брови, предпочла отпить чая, согревая горло приятным теплом смеси сока трав и алкоголя. Её долгий взгляд был уставлен в одну точку, она о чём-то упорно размышляла, не обращая и малейшего внимания на то, что Себастьян уже давно расправился со своей работой и теперь, точно статуя, стоял у стены со скрещенными на груди руками. Пожалуй, в её глазах можно было разглядеть трудно маскируемую озадаченность, чем-то походящую на смесь беспокойства и крайней заинтересованности. 

— А как вы думаете сами, по какой причине он поступает именно так? 

Себастьян неловко дёрнул плечом.

— Признаться, этих самых причин у него хватает. 

— Значит, ответ вы должны найти сами, — Анджелина многозначительно кивнула. — Раз вы подтверждаете то, что у него есть обоснованные причины относиться к вам таким образом, то и решать этот вопрос исключительно вам. Не поймите меня неправильно, стремления помочь ему у меня не меньше, однако есть моменты, которые каждый из нас должен решать в одиночку, ведь мы располагаем совершенно разными уровнями его доверия. 

— Подтверждаю? Он говорил с вами обо мне? — выражение лица Себастьяна тотчас изменилось, а в его глазах заиграл озабоченный блеск. 

— Как и о многих других, — равнодушно ответила она. — Мистер Михаэлис, я прошу прощения, но мы тут с вами уже порядком засиделись. 

— Но ведь это касается наших с ним отношений, — возразил Себастьян, чувствуя возрастающее раздражение. — Я обязан знать. Это поможет мне избежать ошибок. 

— Лучше учитесь на уже совершенных, — Анджелина хмыкнула, мрачно осматривая его с ног до головы. — Доброй ночи, мистер Михаэлис. 

Неминуемо пролетела эта первая неделя лечения, в течение которой Сиэль вообще ни разу не выбирался из комнаты, а Себастьян к нему практически не заходил. Несколько раз на него снова покушались, и Себастьян, перерезая глотку очередному противнику, отмечал про себя, что все они были в уже знакомых ему чёрных плащах. Однако пока данное не касалось общей проблемы, Себастьян не сильно задумывался, вымещая в каждое движение даже слишком большое количество ярости, искренне вожделея к крикам и стонам посмевших покуситься на жизнь Сиэля оппонентов. Глухой стук тел о сырую землю услаждал слух сильнее привычного, в то время как их изувеченные силуэты напоминали скорее падаль для стервятников, чем подобие людей. 

Анджелина покинула особняк, вновь оставив Сиэля полностью на попечение Себастьяна и последний, пусть этому и искренне радуясь, всё равно ощущал сильное напряжение. По вполне понятным причинам после случившегося на лестнице и до неё они с Сиэлем практически не говорили, не было как возможности, так и взаимного желания, которое Сиэль явно со своей стороны не разделял. 

И когда Себастьян вновь получил возможность войти к нему в комнату, приоткрывая дверь даже с лёгкой нерасторопностью, их взгляды встретились впервые за столь долгое время. Он не знал, как называется чувство, когда в душе одновременно испытываешь и печаль, и страдание, и мучительное облегчение, оно напоминало смерть после нескончаемых мучений от руки внезапно смилостивившегося палача.

— Наконец-то, — холодно отчеканил Сиэль, быстро отводя взгляд в сторону. Его полностью освобождённая от гипса нога в неподвижном состоянии покоилась на подушке, а сам он, держа руки на груди, отчего-то быстро дышал, иногда сглатывая слюну от плохо скрываемого волнения. 

— Не думал, что вы меня ждали, — Себастьян вежливо улыбнулся, подходя к его кровати и ставя на тумбу рядом несколько склянок с маслом. 

— Ты подобен уродливому шраму на теле, — ответил Сиэль. — Вызываешь негатив при одном лишь взгляде, олицетворяя тяжёлые воспоминания, однако без твоего существования я уже не чувствую себя самим собой.

— Сочту за комплимент, — он усмехнулся. — Я принёс необходимые масла, согревающего характера, как мне впоследствии посоветовал врач. Лучшими я выбрал льняное, горчичное, розмариновое, бергамотное и имбирное. Выбирайте, какое вам больше нравится? 

— Погоди, — Сиэль явно смутился. — Так значит, массаж будешь делать мне ты? 

— Да, вы ведь сами оставили на меня решение этого вопроса. Я посчитал нужным не искать лишнюю кандидатуру, а заодно и воспользоваться моментом разделить с вами трудности и тяготы лечения, ведь в первые дни вы меня таковой возможности лишили, — Себастьян растянул губы в невинной улыбке, игнорируя широко распахнувшиеся глаза Сиэля, а также обернулся к склянкам. — Я бы посоветовал вам выбрать льняное, у него довольно приятный запах. 

— Мне всё равно, — раздражённо ответил Сиэль, резко откидываясь спиной на кровать и немного шипя от последовавшей за этим боли. Впрочем, Себастьян тут же подложил под его колено и стопу подушки. — Чёрт, — выругался он, — и почему же ты такой…

— Своевольный? — подхватил Себастьян, стягивая с себя перчатки и густо смазывая маслом ладони. — Но ведь вы сами мне это обеспечили. Вы фактически отдали приказ на разрыв контракта. Ваши полномочия всё ещё при вас, но и мои теперь далеко не так ограничены. Вы позволите? — спросил Себастьян, отодвигая с конца кровати часть одеяла. Сиэль сухо кивнул, и Себастьян присел, аккуратно обхватывая его ступню скользкими пальцами. — Так вот, в связи с этими изменениями, я позволил себе эту небольшую наглость и, уверяю, во имя одних лишь благих целей. 

— Просто начни уже работать, наконец, — резко отрезал Сиэль, утыкаясь тяжёлым взглядом в потолок. 

— Мои труды возымеют гораздо больший успех, если вы в ответ расслабитесь, — вкрадчиво сообщил Себастьян, принимаясь растирать стопу с боков. Сиэль, жмурясь так, словно весь процесс доставлял ему исключительно неприятные ощущения, хотя на самом деле всё было в корне наоборот, сделал, как попросили, смешно фыркнув при этом.

— Этого недостаточно, — Себастьян улыбнулся, к неожиданности Сиэля заводя свои руки ему под лодыжку, слегка сжав её в пальцах, отчего тот моментально вздрогнул, опуская возмущённый взгляд. — Я помогу вам, — прояснил Себастьян, принимаясь попеременно поглаживать лодыжку вперёд и назад. Лицо Сиэля при подобных ощущениях сильно изменилось, застыв, и он, точно завороженный, уставился на то, как Себастьян скользил руками вверх-вниз, а бледная кожа его ладоней искрилась и переливалась в свете свечей, блестя от нанесённого масла. — Вот так, господин… вот так, у вас получается. 

Сиэль вновь откинулся назад, искренне стараясь не смотреть вниз и толком не понимая, чем подобное зрелище его так отчаянно напрягает. Нога покачивалась из стороны в сторону, а усиливающееся с каждым разом трение ощущалось в теле распространяющимся всё сильнее жаром. Со смущением ощутив, как сбивается дыхание, Сиэль незаметно наклонил голову немного в сторону, прикрывая тыльной стороной ладони толком и не ясно от чего открывающийся рот. 

— На ступнях человека расположены тысячи нервных окончаний, потому такой вид массажа в какой-то степени влияет сразу на весь организм, — пальцы Себастьяна с силой надавливали на более грубую кожу ступней, массируя их круговыми движениями. — Так что не удивительно, что и реакция вашего тела последовала незамедлительно, она естественней некуда, — Себастьян хитро стрельнул глазами в сторону Сиэля, а тот, услышав подобное, резко распахнул глаза, приподнимаясь на согнутых руках. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?! — взъярился он, смущённо сдувая со лба нависшую чёлку. 

— Всего лишь то, что вы наконец-таки сумели полностью расслабиться, — ответил Себастьян, дёргая плечом. — Ложитесь обратно и не думайте ни о чём. 

— Так ведь ты сам отвлекаешь меня, — пробурчал Сиэль, всё же утыкаясь затылком обратно в подушку. — Разговариваешь так, словно мне интересно тебя слушать.

— Могу завести ту тему, которая без всяких сомнений вызовет у вас нешуточный интерес, — тот многозначительно хмыкнул, обхватывая ладонями ступню за основание и принимаясь гладить ими её долгими, ласковыми движениями, на что Сиэль отреагировал незамедлительно, опуская быстрый взгляд на его руки, сейчас казавшиеся особенно красивыми. — Не хотите узнать, как именно я проводил время в течение всей этой недели? 

Сиэль к удивлению ничего не ответил, полностью сосредоточившись на том, как Себастьян работал руками вверх-вниз, невольно напоминая этими движениями то, чем он обычно занимается в ванной. Дыхание ускорилось в один момент, ритм сердца стал напоминать темп какого-то сумасшедшего танца, а кровь стремительно хлынула к щекам, за что Сиэль и поплатился. 

И уже точно знал, чем именно.

— Мой господин, с вами всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно обратился к нему Себастьян, и Сиэль отвёл глаза, касаясь скул большим и указательным пальцами. Его зубы были стиснуты практически до максимума, а выражение лица серьёзно помрачнело.

— Тебе ещё долго? — растерянно отозвался он, говоря настолько тихо, насколько позволяла тональность голоса. 

— Исходя из рекомендаций лекаря, я перешёл лишь к шестому этапу из двенадцати. Вы чувствуете себя нехорошо? 

— Да. Да, чувствую. Давай на этом и закончим. 

Приподняв брови, Себастьян молча слез с кровати, вытирая руки лежащим неподалёку полотенцем. Сиэль в это время разве что смотрел перед собой тусклым взором, стараясь не двигаться и даже не дышать. Возникшее неловкое напряжение сильно смущало, и если Сиэль подсознательно понимал причину, пусть и страшился озвучивать её даже в мыслях, то Себастьян — нет. И, оборачиваясь на него, тот всё же решился прокашляться, однако эти действия так и не вызвали со стороны Сиэля никакой реакции, кроме слабого подёргивания пальцев. 

— Я сделал что-то не так, господин? — сейчас Сиэль не видел его лица, но почему-то был уверен, что тот мрачен, как небо в холодную беззвёздную ночь. 

— Мы долгое время практически не выходили на контакт, разумеется, твоя компания немного… — он заставлял себя говорить, — немного изнуряющая. 

— Изнуряющая? — Себастьян обернулся, вытягивая лицо в выражении неподдельного недоумения. — Я с вами рядом уже шесть лет. Да, у нас есть некоторые трудности, но вы даже в периоды глубокой истощённости не так уж и рьяно избегали меня. Тем более после недельного перерыва. 

Сиэль закусил губы и зажмурился, не зная, что ответить. Себастьян, проанализировав это, вздохнул, к ещё более усилившейся нервозности Сиэля подходя к его кровати и присаживаясь перед ней на корточки. Тот не мог обернуться, как будто онемев, застыв, разве что сжимая и разжимая в пальцах край одеяла, в эти мгновения показавшийся особенно тёплым. 

— Я действительно хочу помочь, — обратился Себастьян очень тихо. — Что вас стало тревожить в отношении меня? Вы всегда знали каждое моё намерение до самой незначительной детали, мне нечего утаивать от вас. 

— Со мной всё в порядке, правда, — ответил Сиэль слегка дрогнувшим голосом, что, разумеется, было не слишком убедительно, и за это себя едва ли не проклял, — я просто должен разобраться с этим сам. Я понял, что со мной происходит, но мне нужно время, чтобы переварить это и придти в нормальное состояние. Сеансы с мадам дали свои плоды. 

— Ох, вот как? — судя по голосу Себастьяна, тот был приятно удивлён, вновь приподнимаясь на ноги. — В таком случае, попрошу вас не задерживаться с этим. У нас накопилось даже слишком много дел. 

— Я понимаю. А теперь уходи, — продолжил Сиэль и, вдруг вздрогнув, перевёл на Себастьяна тяжёлый и раздражённый взор. — И вообще, какого чёрта я перед тобой отчитываюсь? Услышал всё, что хотел? Так оставь меня в покое.

— Я всего лишь хотел добавить, что ваш костыль ожидает вас возле тумбы с правой стороны, — сообщил Себастьян, улыбаясь одной из своих дежурных улыбок, не позволяющих прочитать ничего, кроме оттенка явственной насмешки. — Доброй ночи, — он закрыл за собой дверь.

А Сиэль закричал, уткнувшись лицом в порыве схваченную подушку.

***

Сиэль, опираясь двумя руками на края ванны, осторожно присел, морщась и кряхтя от боли в ноющей ноге, которую постарался закинуть на один из бортиков. В итоге, облегчённо откинувшись, он позволил себе насладиться ощущением обволакивающего тело тепла и немного огладил поверхность воды пальцами. Даже не смотря на все запреты Себастьяна, подразумевающие, что на данный момент возвращаться к былым водным процедурам в таком шатком состоянии ни в коем случае не следует, Сиэль пренебрёг ими, и ванна в итоге всё равно была наполнена, правда, уже трудами остальных слуг.

— Ах… — влажно выдохнул Сиэль, опуская голову на подостланное позади полотенце. Сейчас его тело всё больше напоминало медленно тающий кусок масла, словно вода забирала с собой всю глубоко въевшуюся в него грязь. 

Однако это было лишь иллюзией, ведь, как только мутная от мыла и плавающих частичек кожи жижа сливалась в водосток, былая боль возвращалась, напоминая Сиэлю, что от прошлого никак не избавиться, ведь именно из него состоит весь он сам, настоящий, но запрятанный где-то очень глубоко. Но даже полное понимание данного факта нисколько не отрезвляло, вызывая внутри разве что чувство болезненного отчаяния при каждом новом побуждении заскользить рукой вниз, к краю живота, касаясь редких волос, и мазохистского стремления наказать себя этим ещё больше; будто Сиэль заслуживал ощущать самого себя ничтожеством в уплату за совершённые грехи. 

Вода вновь заколыхалась знакомыми волнами, и Сиэль, стиснув зубы, быстро задвигал рукой. Плавающая в воде пена застилала обзор на выглядывающую из-под крайней плоти головку, в то время как на лбу постепенно проступали капли солоноватого пота, смешиваясь с паром, исходящим от воды. Чем дольше Сиэль терпел, тем сильнее усиливалось желание, и в один из моментов, например, таких, как вчера, он почувствовал, что просто сломается. Хотя, признаться, до сих пор не понимал, чем это самое «сломается» может оказаться. 

— Помоги… помоги мне… — пена успела раствориться, вновь обнажив обзор на ласкающие член руки, но Сиэль не знал, к кому обращается сейчас. 

Очередной импульс боли в ступне заставил поморщиться, когда Сиэль достаточно неаккуратно дёрнул ногой. Тем не менее, она также вызвала ряд других ассоциаций.

Мысли стремительно вернулись к чему-то более знакомому, а события заточения — наоборот, отдалились. Руки, которые с привычной несдержанностью натирали сминающуюся розоватую кожу, стали менять форму прямо на глазах, приобретая силу, порочность, уверенность и ловкость. 

И то самое, запретное лицо возникло перед взором, сбивая с толку, полностью лишая контроля, отчего кожа покрылась мурашками, а скулы — багрянцем.

Сиэль резко распахнул глаза, ощущая громкий стон, вырвавшийся из глотки. Руки, совершенно не подчиняясь, заскользили вдоль члена в таком бешеном темпе, что вода в ванной заходила ходуном, выливаясь на пол в огромных количествах. 

— Нет… ах… нет… только не это!.. — Сиэль тяжело дышал, уставившись перед собой безумным взглядом. Он не мог не видеть ничего, кроме трогающих его внизу рук с чёрными ногтями, и даже видение набрасывающихся на его плоть чужих силуэтов неожиданно отошло на второй план. — С… Себастьян…

Выгнувшись, Сиэль вдруг ощутил себя сотрясающимся от слишком быстро подступившего оргазма. Слюна текла по губам прозрачными каплями, зрачки затуманенных контрастным удовольствием глаз мелко дрожали. 

Сперма, выплеснувшаяся в оставшуюся воду, расходилась мутными сгустками, и Сиэль обхватил пальцами колени. Суть только что совершенного доходила до него с опозданием, а переварить её в мыслях было воистину тяжело.

Сумасшедшая усмешка исказила его губы. В теле потяжелело так, словно оно покрылось сверху плотным слоем льда. Схватившись за волосы одной рукой и захлопнув рот второй, Сиэль низко согнулся, ощущая, как в глазах возникает знакомое щипание, а испарина возбуждения на лбу сменяется холодным потом. 

«Боже».

Вероятно, это первый раз за все шесть лет, когда он решился вновь взмолиться. Правда, в этой мольбе не было сокрушительного отчаяния или желания искупления свалившихся на душу его грехов тяжких. Обращение, произнесённое в мыслях с явной насмешкой, было скорее молчаливым согласием Сиэля с тем, что он окончательно обезумел, как самый настоящий псих, и реальность тому — истинное доказательство. 

— Вот и всё.

Громко и горько рассмеявшись, Сиэль откинулся спиной назад, не чувствуя, как слёзы ненависти начинают струиться по щекам. Вся его жизнь, вероятно, вовсе и не стоила того, чтобы быть прожитой. Наполненная массой разочарований и мерзости, на которые без рвоты сможет посмотреть далеко не каждый, она, видимо, ещё и потеряла смысл — на данном этапе Сиэль его искренне не видел. 

И как будто одних лишь этих проблем ему было мало. С течением времени он, разумеется, подозревал, что оказался искалеченным из-за травм детства, но наивно полагал, что проблемами рассудка на этом всё и ограничится. Однако сумасшествие, перешедшее из морального отклонения в физическое, стало если не последней каплей, то фактором, который ноги серьёзно подкашивал. А вот то, что зверь, очернивший своими руками всё, чего посмел хоть раз коснуться, и лелеющий его исключительно из целей выгоды, стал объектом сексуальных фантазий — да, это, пожалуй, являлось последней каплей. Ещё более уязвимым и униженным Сиэль не чувствовал себя за всю свою жизнь. А сравнивать с чем было. 

Однако это вопреки всему завораживало — Сиэль внезапно обнаружил себя ласкающим губы большим пальцем, которые трогал, невольно вспоминая их с Себастьяном совершенно неожиданный поцелуй, да и достаточно неловкий. Они старались не вспоминать о нём, что к неожиданности Сиэля вызывало в душе даже разочарование, как будто данная вещь была совершенно незначительной, чтобы Себастьян даже и не пробовал хоть единожды заводить о ней тему. 

Изо рта вырвался протяжный вой, больше напоминающий стон боли. Подобные чувства плохо поддавались контролю, а доказательством служили мысли, очевидно, позволившие слишком близко подпустить Себастьяна к себе. А также возбуждение, нисколько не ушедшее даже после оргазма. 

Сиэль опустил взгляд вниз, замечая струи практически полностью растворившейся в воде спермы, затягивающийся в открытый водосток вместе с прочей дрянью, которая накопилась в волосах и теле за неделю бездельного лежания. Они и член, вновь поднявшийся при всё никак не могущих утихнуть желаниях, служили неопровержимым доказательством его беспрекословной порочности, которую Сиэль с внутренним содроганием называл болезнью.

— Это было действительно… интересно, — Сиэль закусил кожу на указательном пальце, с румянцем на щеках смотря в направлении собственных бёдер, меж которых его член так и не планировал падать, словно все те действия, предпринимаемые ранее, имели недостаточную силу. 

Но и это было далеко не всё.

Являясь жертвой сексуального насилия в столь раннем возрасте, Сиэль давно пришёл к выводу, что сам по себе этот процесс никак не может доставлять удовольствие во всех своих проявлениях, а о том, чтобы представлять его чем-то необходимым для поддержания нормальной жизнеспособности не было и речи. 

Вот только начался период его достаточно позднего, но всё же наступившего взросления. К своим нынешним шестнадцати Сиэль не мог продолжать избегать столь деликатной темы с прошлой успешностью. Если раньше он и мог прикрыться личиной ребёнка, дабы не рождать в себе неловкость смутной вуали возбуждения и неминуемо следовавшего за этим отвращения, то ближе к пятнадцати подобное становилось едва ли не невозможным. 

О нём стали говорить гораздо чаще, чем того требовал этикет. Наличие благородной крови, успех массы расследований, а также связь с исключительной элитой сделали своё дело. Буквально за три года, превратившись из хрупкого ребёнка в юношу, телосложение которого пусть и проигрывало большинству участников сборной по крикету, но, тем не менее, стало гораздо более созревшим, Сиэль привлёк к себе массу нежелательных глаз и какое-то время всё чаще появлялся в высшем свете. 

Тогда-то и вопрос женитьбы, на тот момент ещё стоявшей достаточно остро, воспринимался болезненно не только им, но и Элизабет, откровенно устававшей от постоянной конкуренции с уймой появившихся на фоне ничуть не проигрывающих ей партий. Всё бы ничего, да только из-за обнажившихся некоторых фактов, пусть и не публично, сила документов в равной степени слабела.

Помолвка являлась подкреплённой даже не их собственным обещанием, а решением родителей, что ещё более усугубляло и без того нелицеприятную ситуацию. Они с Элизабет пока мало что теряли в глазах общественности, но их личные ощущения в корне отличались. И если Сиэль ещё мог смириться, в конце концов, относясь к этому как к долгу, нежели как к чему-то возвышенному, то Элизабет — совершенно нет. Свадьба для неё в идеале символизировала не только подписи на документах, но и истинное слияние сердец. А именно с последним теперь возникали проблемы. 

Практически полностью освободившись от данных обязанностей, Сиэль ощутил, что становилось всё же проще. Хотя интуитивно понимал: всё это — тонущий лайнер, и когда именно он затонет, лишь вопрос времени.

В принципе, такую характеристику можно было дать его жизни в целом. 

Данная ситуация могла вызвать разве что сокрушительную усмешку. На фоне всего, что Сиэль открыл в себе после, за Элизабет он мог только искренне возрадоваться — не заслуживала она на свою голову таких разочарований. 

— Ха… — Сиэль вновь провёл рукой вдоль члена, слегка поддевая зубами нижнюю губу, и помассировал наливавшуюся былой розовизной головку. Видеть это зрелище ему было всё так же неприятно, однако некоторые мысли явно способствовали отвлечению. И крайне успешно. — С… Себастьян… ах, и почему именно ты?.. 

Оказывается, секс мог приносить удовольствие. Во всяком случае, в эти минуты он действительно готов был в это поверить, хоть и зная, что после нового оргазма вновь замкнётся в себе и станет анализировать правильность подобного вопроса. 

Но, что удивительно, оказываемых действий было всё ещё недостаточно. Сиэль вертелся в ванной и так и этак. С повреждённой ногой найти нужную позу для большего удобства становилось сложнее обычного, но на удивление ничего, абсолютно ничего не давало ему понять, что на этот раз он полностью пресыщен процессом. Он надавливал руками на живот, спускался пальцами к мошонке и сдавливал её, даже пытался дотрагиваться до сосков, однако это показалось ему совсем уж чем-то за гранью. Не было ничего, что могло действительно утолить в разы возросшую жажду, словно проснувшееся тело ждало чего-то, но не могло понять, чего именно. 

И совершенно некстати в голове снова родилась мысль, заставившая Сиэля как полностью помрачнеть в лице, так и застыть в одном положении. 

Он знал эти ощущения, вызывавшие глобальное чувство раздробленности в животе. Вероятно, если бы ему в тот момент просто выпотрошили внутренности — было бы легче. Но нет, их выворачивали изнутри, нанизывая его, словно скрючившегося червяка на заржавевший рыбацкий крючок, и Сиэль до сих пор помнил этот терпко стоящий в воздухе, доводивший до истерики, запах рвоты, крови и кала.

Привкус мерзости усугубился сильнее, когда, не смотря на вновь вернувшуюся бледность лица, возбуждение не хотело уходить, а рука, до этого момента подхватывающая движения второй, начала спускаться ниже. К тому самому месту, все ассоциации с которым рождали в голове воспоминания лишь стоящих в каменном зале хлюпающих зловоний, холодной маслянистой жижи, впоследствии струившейся по ногам, а также пронзающие удары, словно в него многократно запихивали гвоздь, однако подставленной под него была его собственная плоть, сочившаяся кровью. 

Желать повторить нечто подобное мог только больной, воистину больной человек, склонный ещё и к отъявленному мазохизму. 

Сиэль не мог и не желал себя причислять к подобным, тем более что всё это вызывало у него ничто иное, кроме как истинный ужас во всём существе. Однако желания тела, какими бы мерзкими и странными они ни были, игнорировать было к невероятному удивлению труднее. 

Внезапная мысль возбудила в Сиэле неподдельный интерес, заставив и ужаснуться, и задуматься, однако её наличие было беспрекословным. 

_Как_ это могло бы быть, сделав с ним подобное Себастьян? 

Устав сопротивляться идеям, которые генерировало его полностью отуманенное сознание, Сиэль, глухо смотря лишь вперёд и упорно не позволяя прошлому вновь ожить перед глазами, осторожно перевернулся и привстал на согнутых коленях, с кряхтением вытягивая вывихнутую ногу и взгромождая её на бортик. 

Одна из рук оказалась заведённой назад, пока вторая упиралась о ванную и не позволяла поскользнуться. Сиэль, тяжело дыша, казалось бы, не чувствовал пальцев, в этот момент осторожно ощупывающих ягодицы, робко поглаживающих их примерно минуту, а потом всё же решивших развести в стороны. Однако стоило прикоснуться до туго сжатого кольца мышц, как Сиэль громко зашипел, резко отдёргивая руку. 

— Что я делаю… — он упёрся обеими ладонями перед собой, тут же смахивая одной проступившие на лбу капли свежего пота. 

Однако интерес, успевший поселиться в нём и пустить корни подобно сорняку, никуда не испарился. Сжав зубы и зажмурившись, Сиэль решился вернуть руку на прежнее место, снова дотрагиваясь до плотно сжатого отверстия. Палец погрузился вглубь до средней фаланги, и Сиэль со смущением решился пропихнуть в себя ещё немного. Но сделать это было не так уж и просто: выбранная поза сильно ограничивала движения, а остатки воды, которые Сиэль ещё успел сохранить в ванной, прикрыв присоской воронку, добавляли дополнительное скольжение. Да и про ногу, являвшуюся сейчас настоящей обузой, никак нельзя было забывать. 

Упрямство не довело дело до добра. Выбирая нужное положение, Сиэль вдруг поскользнулся и в состоянии огнённого возбуждения с криком свалился обратно в ванную, больно ударяясь об неё головой. 

Себастьян среагировал на его крик мгновенно, ворвавшись в ванную как торнадо. 

— Господин, что здесь произошло?! — громко воскликнул он, резко распахнув дверь.

— Какого чёрта ты так внезапно вламываешься?! — тут же закричал Сиэль обезумевшим от паники голосом и постарался как можно сильнее поджать к животу стиснутые до максимума ноги.

Себастьян, застыв в дверном проёме, окинул его долгим взглядом и непроизвольно сглотнул слюну, с интересом отмечая вдруг проявившуюся в горле сухость. Мягко говоря, за последние пару лет в таком положении видеть Сиэля ему доводилось крайне редко, а, точнее, практически никогда. 

Угловатые плечи сильно приподняты; руки опущены вниз, старательно закрыв тело, но не сумев заслонить один из розоватых сосков, ныне напрягшийся и выпирающий, как недозрелая горошина. Кончики волос слегка тёмные от впитавшейся в них воды, выпирающие ключицы, румянец на щеках, неуклюже сжатые ноги и напуганный взгляд — всё это было нескончаемо очаровательно, а лицезреть подобное и вовсе являлось неким отдельным чувством наслаждения, особенно, после их достаточно длительного периода так называемой холодной войны. 

— Я… — Себастьян прокашлялся, затеребив ворот рубашки и, скорее всего, вызвав своей растерянностью новую порцию яростного смущения в лице Сиэля. — Услышал крики. А ещё почувствовал исходящий от вас импульс сильной боли. Вы в порядке?

— Уб-убирайся отсюда к чёртовой матери, — Сиэль резко отвёл взгляд, проклиная дрогнувший голос. Мельком взглянув на свои сжатые колени, он закусил губы, осознавая, что былое возбуждение никуда не ушло, а само наличие Себастьяна в комнате накаляло атмосферу так, что дышать становилось откровенно нечем. 

Себастьян сузил глаза и склонил голову на бок, внимательно осматривая его тело. 

— И оставить вас в таком состоянии? Вы явно серьёзно ушиблись, — Себастьян зашагал в его сторону, но Сиэль, вскинув голову, закричал.

— Не смей! Не смей приближаться!

— Мой господин, не заставляйте меня вести себя точно так же, как и в ваши десять лет, — его голос был хладнокровен, — я осмотрю вас. И, убедившись, что ваше состояние в норме, уйду. Давайте, — он протянул руку к Сиэлю, который, увидев её, отшатнулся, вжавшись в другой угол ванной, смотря на неё с неподдельным страхом. Брови Себастьяна от удивления поползли вверх. — Что же вы так пятитесь? Я не сделаю ничего плохого.

Сиэль дрожал, обхватив себя руками. В промежности горело настолько, что хотелось взвыть. Себастьян, стоявший в стороне, явно ожидал, пока Сиэль решится повернуться в его сторону, однако этого всё не происходило. Чувствуя безграничную неловкость, он только и мог всё сильнее сжимать ноги, да жмуриться, когда от нарастающего давления член дразняще поднимался всё выше и ныл, как свежий муравьиный укус. 

— Так, всё. Пора заканчивать этот театр, — Себастьян, закатив глаза, схватил Сиэля за руки и потянул из ванной. Тот отпихнул его. 

— Уходи! — Сиэль порывисто схватился за практически полностью вымоченное в воде полотенце, заматываясь в него. 

— Господин, да в конце-то в концов, чего я там не видел? — начал Себастьян, смотря на Сиэля со снисходительной улыбкой. — Да, мы немного отвыкли друг от друга за последние два года, но ведь были вещи и пострашней. Как по мне, после того, как вы однажды объелись гороховыми лепёшками мисс Элизабет, нам с вами не страшна даже ядерная война. 

Себастьян поправил перчатки.

— Так что… — воспользовавшись замешательством Сиэля, Себастьян взял его на руки, тут же слыша с его стороны сконфуженный вскрик и отчаянную попытку задрыгать ногами. 

— Я уже не маленький, пусти! — отвечал он, с размаху ударяя Себастьяна по лицу. 

— Да что это с вами?

Себастьян всё же поставил Сиэля на пол, странно сужая глаза, когда тот слишком быстро запахнул вокруг себя то самое мокрое полотенце. Глаза Сиэля были широко распахнуты, а зрачки в них быстро дрожали. Опёршись руками о колени, он судорожно дышал, а краснота на его лице с каждой секундой становилась всё ярче. Себастьян даже забеспокоился, подумав, что у того снова начался жар, однако Сиэль резко вскинул голову, смотря на него настолько гневным, злым и угрожающим взглядом, что Себастьян неволей остановился, прекрасно зная, что означают эти эмоции.

— Ты забыл своё место, — громко выдохнул Сиэль, сидя на краю ванной и дрожащей рукой приглаживая волосы на голове, открывая глаз с сияющей печатью контракта. — Принеси мне халат.

— Держите, — на его поиски Себастьян потратил меньше минуты, тут же протягивая его Сиэлю, который резко схватил его, демонстративно смотря в сторону. — Вы… — он, вздохнув, опустился перед ним на одно колено, отчего тот моментально уставился на него с выражением смущённого страха, судя по румянцу на щеках, — позволите мне осмотреть вашу ногу? Я хочу убедиться, что всё хорошо. 

Сиэль ничего не ответил. Себастьян посчитал это за молчаливое согласие. 

— Вы же помните, что завтра у нас встреча с информатором? О том, где она будет проходить, он сообщит мне в письме завтра. Надеюсь, вы всё ещё не передумали выбираться? — он очень осторожно дотронулся до ступни Сиэля, вынуждая слегка приподнять ногу и согнуть её в колене. 

— Помню. Не передумал, — Сиэль поёжился.

Судя по всему, по какой-то причине он чувствовал себя чересчур неуютно, словно все мышцы его тела были напряжены, а движения — неуклюжи. А ещё то и дело одёргивал халат, словно нечто сокрытое под ним доставляло ему такое чувство дискомфорта, что он даже тихо застонал. 

— Что-то не так? — обратился Себастьян, заглядывая ему в глаза. Сиэль, разделивший с ним зрительный контакт где-то на полминуты, резко зажмурился и, прикрывая губы ладонью, замотал головой. 

— Всё нормально, — поспешно ответил он. 

— Вы снова лжёте, — тяжело ответил Себастьян, вынимая из-за пазухи свежий моток бинта и принимаясь обкручивать им ступню Сиэля. 

— Как будто это новость, — скривился Сиэль, морщась от обиды и отвращения, но отвернув лицо при этом. 

Себастьян, отложив работу в сторону, снова обратил взор на него. На этот раз сожалеющий и смиренный. 

— Неужели за всё это время я ни единожды не давал вам повода хоть немного доверять мне? Большинство испытаний мы встретили бок о бок, и я ни разу не подводил вас, даже когда мои силы были на грани истощения. Вы тот, кто представляет для меня наивысшую ценность. И я готов за это бороться.

— Бороться даже с самим собой? — Сиэль сузил глаза, горько усмехаясь. — Настолько ли крепка твоя воля, чтобы устоять, воспротивиться в самый ответственный момент, когда я буду доведён до нужной грани, а весь наш контракт, отныне удерживаемый лишь по твоей прихоти, так и не будет иметь конца? Ведь никто из нас не знает, что в дальнейшем способна выкинуть судьба.

— Крепка, мой господин. Крепка настолько, чтобы исполнить то, за что я поручился своим же словом. 

— Всё это — пустое, Себастьян, — Сиэль мрачно отмахнулся, самостоятельно дотягиваясь до костыля и упорно игнорируя все попытки того хоть как-то помочь. — Ты всегда подчинялся лишь голоду, сколько я тебя помню. Даже в нашу первую встречу ты не сумел воздержаться от того, чтобы не… — Сиэль резко захлопнул рот рукой, не позволяя вырваться тихому всхлипу. Тем не менее, Себастьян заметил, насколько сильно покраснели его глаза. — Он умер из-за тебя. Если бы тебя не было, то он до сих пор был бы рядом. Рядом со мной. 

Сиэль резко отпихнул Себастьяна от себя, слезая с края ванной. Наконечник костыля упёрся прямо в его ботинок, но Сиэль, раздражённо зашипев, молча переступил через него, направляясь к выходу. Откровенно говоря, настроение скатилось с относительно приподнятого в настолько премерзкое, что он сам не знал, что с этим делать. Разве что напиться.

Однако Себастьян вдруг оказался прямо перед его носом, дерзко захлопывая дверь. В этот миг у Сиэля не было возмущений, он не сумел их озвучить, успев разве что раскрыть рот в немом крике зарождающегося бешенства. 

— Вы же знаете, что то не моя вина. И не ваша. Узнать, каковы были мотивы тех, кто это сделал, а также их настоящие имена — и есть наша с вами цель. И не мне напоминать вам об этом. Не верите мне, так поверьте фактам.

— Я уже не знаю, чему верить, — с тяжестью ответил Сиэль, отходя на шаг. — Я уже не знаю, кому верить, ведь не могу осуществить этого даже по отношению к себе. И, поверь, ни одно твоё слово не заставит меня пересмотреть подозрения в твою сторону. Я до сих пор не знаю, случайно ли ты появился или нет. Я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать. Даже не смотря на то, что ты служишь мне и снимаешь намордник по моим приказам, я не могу быть уверен, не снимаешь ли ты его у меня за спиной. 

— Но ведь вы сами это знаете, мой господин, — Себастьян вздохнул, смотря на него даже с неким сочувствием. — Знаете, что я в принципе живу по собственным законам даже в рамках нашего с вами контракта. И что я бесчувственный ублюдок, который просто не умеет их проявлять и понимать. Я не понимаю, к чему вы спрашиваете это. Желаете снова ощутить горечь разочарования?

— Нет, — растерянно отозвался Сиэль, усмехаясь с неким меланхоличным безумием. — Всего лишь… — он обхватил плечи руками, словно стараясь скрыться от своих же слов, — хочу узнать, зачем ты делал со мной это.

— Делал «что»? — напряженно отозвался Себастьян.

— Зачем играл с моими чувствами, если в принципе их не имеешь и не понимаешь? Зачём целовал меня?

Себастьян застыл, смотря на него с тяжёлым изумлением, не говоря ни слова, потому что попросту их не находил. Сиэль растянул губы в горькой улыбке, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. 

— Я знал, что ты не сможешь ответить, — свободно болтающаяся рука Сиэля скрылась от глаз Себастьяна, и почему-то тот догадался, что сейчас она касалась именно век. — И я тоже не понимаю, почему это до сих пор так крепко волнует меня… — его голос начал хрипеть, а сам он — опускаться на колени. — Просто… просто я не знаю. Не знаю уже ничего. Я не понимаю, что испытываю при этом сам. Зачем это был именно ты? Зачем… Господи… зачем.

— Хочу заметить, что ваша реакция на тот момент прекрасно дала мне понять, что к таким действиям с моей стороны вы никак не готовы, — учтиво напомнил Себастьян, на что Сиэль раздражённо зарычал, вцепляясь в волосы пальцами. — Я не знаю, что побудило меня на это. Возможно, интерес. Возможно, что-то большее. Но я не разбираюсь, что мной движет в состоянии критических ситуаций и ваших нервных срывов, в последнее время происходивших особенно часто. Вы… в каком-то роде уже давно всколыхнули во мне ещё и массу иных потребностей, однако в последние годы это превратилось в настоящее мучение, — Себастьян неловко пожал плечами, пока Сиэль, уже давно успевший обернуться, прожигал его глубоко ошарашенным взглядом.

— Чт-что ты имеешь в виду под «иными потребностями»? — он запнулся.

— Не знаю, — Себастьян вздохнул и подошёл к нему, прочнее перевязывая на нём пояс халата, узел которого от постоянных телодвижений Сиэля заметно ослаб. — Просто это… что-то вроде жажды. Физического рода. Это тело изнуряет меня, оно вынуждает подчиняться многим законам исключительно этого мира, а вы — моё главное сокровище, разумеется, меня тянет к вам. Всё очевидно. 

— Ты… — Сиэль явно вконец растерялся, поражённо хлопая ресницами и не чувствуя своих пребывающих в агонии щёк, — ты что… сошёл с ума? 

— Прошу заметить, судить об этом явно не вам, — Себастьян усмехнулся, позволив себе дотронуться пальцами до его скулы, отводя в сторону несколько прядей сизых волос. — Вы на данный момент ведёте себя не менее сумасшедше. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, не смея сказать и слова, пока Себастьян, склонив голову в интересе, вдруг не решился потянуться своими губами к его губам, касаясь Сиэля с чувственной лаской. Поцелуй, уже не похожий на прошлое проявление нелепых эмоций, а являвшийся следствием всех предшествующих слов, показался Сиэлю чем-то совершенно новым, до этого ни разу не пробуемым на вкус. И глаза закрылись со смиренной непроизвольностью, и руки обессилено повисли вдоль всего тела. 

Со стороны раздался крайне неловкий звон звякнувшего костыля о пол, сделанный из дорогого гранита, и Сиэль, распахнувший глаза и даже предпринявший попытку повернуть лицо в сторону, не смог этого сделать. Себастьян, приобнял его за тело одной рукой, превосходно зная, как тому сейчас трудно стоять без поддержки, и попридержал его лицо второй, продолжая сминать его рот, пробовать на вкус и уповать над привкусом проявлявшейся сладости, на самом деле являвшейся слюной. 

Контролировать себя в такой ситуации было практически невозможно. Сиэль, чуть приоткрывая глаза, отуманенные силой свежего возбуждения и чем-то ещё, распространяющим болезненный жар внутри, решился вцепиться в плечи Себастьяна пальцами, непроизвольно притягивая его тело к себе немного ближе. 

Ощутив это, ощутив, как Сиэль идёт к нему навстречу, не отталкивая, как в прошлый раз, Себастьян шумно выдохнул сквозь нос, сжимая его тело всё крепче и не замечая, как начинает постепенно водить руками по его спине, вжимаясь пальцами в его кожу через халат так, словно стремясь впитать её в себя. Сиэль смущённо распахнул глаза, понимая, что сейчас вот-вот застонет, а промежность горела настолько, что не толкнуться ей в пах Себастьяна было равноценно настоящей пытке. 

— Господин… — Себастьян оторвался от него, не слыша проявившуюся хрипотцу в собственном голосе, пока Сиэль, держа глаза упорно закрытыми, тяжело и быстро дышал, рвано глотая ртом воздух. Это зрелище заставило Себастьяна сглотнуть, и он к огромному удивлению Сиэля вновь набросился на него, теперь, казалось, себя совершенно не контролируя.

Руки заскользили по телу в настолько быстром темпе, что Сиэлю стало искренне не по себе, пусть и проглядывающий из-под халата член жадно внимал каждому подобному порыву. Кожа покрылась мурашками, к груди подступил новый прилив страха. Зажмурив глаза, Сиэль стал изо всех сил вырываться, однако Себастьян и не думал отпускать его, внезапно освобождая его губы, но при этом вцепляясь в его шею с жадностью, которую не смел проявлять доселе. 

— С-стой, хватит… — резко распахнув глаза, Сиэль стал усиленно отпихивать Себастьяна от себя. — Хватит…

— Ещё немного, — судорожно отвечал тот. — Ещё немного, прошу вас…

Себастьян снова принялся целовать его губы, но Сиэль перестал получать от этого удовольствие. Он сильно жмурился, в то время как его грудь всё быстрее и быстрее вздымалась от ненормально ускоряющегося дыхания, а руки, вцеплявшиеся в плечи Себастьяна, принимались отталкивать его от себя с ещё большей силой. 

И, не рассчитав, поскользнулся.

Себастьян не позволил упасть, нависнув над ним и удержав его тело. Но стоило Сиэлю увидеть его глаза, как ужасы прошлого моментально вспыхнули в памяти, концентрируясь на двух мерцающих алых огнях. 

Всё мгновенно утонуло во мраке, ощущаясь засохшей гнилой слизью на лице, а также струившимися в воздухе каплями крови. Тени закружили вокруг него, постоянно меняя своё обличие и форму, но не смели заглушить раздававшийся со стороны хищный шёпот. Мертвенная паника, танцующее бездыханное тело с такими похожими чертами, стекающая с алтаря жидкость, в свете догорающих свечей кажущаяся практически чёрной, и блестящий своим лезвием кинжал. 

Боль, пронзившая живот, грудную клетку и всё тело, заставляет Сиэля с криками отшатнуться от Себастьяна. Свалившись на пол, он тут же забивается в угол. Рыскающие по телу руки хватаются за волосы, за лицо, за шею, за всё, до чего могли дотянуться, а слёзы вырываются из глаз, хотя Сиэль полагал, что сил у него на них уже совсем не осталось. 

— Что ты с нами сделал… — хрипло зашептал он, качаясь из стороны в сторону. — Что ты с нами сделал…

— Господин, я… — вся суть совершенного доходила до Себастьяна только сейчас. — Я прошу прощения, я…

— Пошёл вон! — заорал Сиэль, что есть мочи, вскидывая голову. — Не трогай, меня! Не трогай меня, Господи! Не трогай!

Захлопнувшаяся дверь ответила лучше всяких слов, и Сиэль с дрожанием уткнулся в согнутые колени, не обращая никакого внимания на тут же проявившуюся боль в ступне. 

И вновь разрыдался.

Неизвестно, сколько именно он просидел в таком положении, хотя затекшая впоследствии шея намекнула, что не менее тридцати минут. Мыслей не было. Опустошённым взглядом пробежав по полностью опустевшей ванной, Сиэль утёр набежавшие и успевшие подсохнуть слёзы рукой. Он, опираясь на стену, кое-как поднялся, а, встав, направился к тумбе, в которой всегда находилась аптечка, хоть и пользовался он ей по достаточно редкой нужде. 

«Настойка пустырника».

Не считая разбавленной дозы, Сиэль нервным движением осушил весь стакан.

***

— Осторожно, не всё сразу! — чуть ли не вскочила со своего места Анджелина, увидев, как её племянник за один подход выпил бокал красного вина, со звоном отставляя его в сторону.

— Всё стало ещё хуже, — Сиэль закрыл лицо руками, вжимаясь в сведённые колени. — Я… я просто… Себастьян… он…

— Он сделал что-то плохое? — Анджелина свела брови под прямым углом, замечая, как тот вздрагивает под этим вопросом. 

— Это… сложно, — послышался приглушённый ответ. 

— Значит, сделал? — она внимательно посмотрела на него, когда тот всё же сел ровно, обхватив плечи руками. Сиэль что-то тщательно обдумывал в течение минуты, а затем, облизнув губы, медленно закивал с невероятно тяжелым выражением лица. Анджелина поджала губы. — Напиши. 

Сиэль тоскливо смотрел на дневник в течение нескольких секунд, так и не решаясь протянуть к нему руки. Тем не менее, успокаивающе мягкий взор напротив сделал своё дело, и он взял его, поначалу теряясь, что именно писать. 

«Мне кажется, что я просто потерялся. Я одновременно и виню его, и понимаю, что на самом деле вина как раз таки моя. Моя… слабость, если можно так выразиться, поспособствовала этому. Он постоянно рядом, в связи с чем я стал плохо общаться с окружающими, как будто желая открываться только ему, но… при всём этом я его ненавижу. Хотя, нет, — на этом моменте Сиэль отложил перо, закусывая губы. Анджелина терпеливо ждала, пока он сумеет отдышаться и снова возьмёт себя в руки, и Сиэль, наконец, продолжил. — Я уже даже не могу понять, ненавижу ли его. Я полностью запутался во всех чувствах и ощущениях».

— Я… сошёл с ума, — произнёс Сиэль, уже протягивая дневник Анджелине. — Я… сошёл с ума. 

— Это лишь значит, что Себастьян действительно нужен тебе, а не то, что у тебя какие-то серьёзные проблемы, — ответила она успокаивающим голосом. — Пойми, дорогой, все проблемы решаются постепенно. Ты не сможешь узнать, какие трудности по-настоящему испытываешь с обществом в целом, пока не определишься в своём отношении к нему. Что именно мешает тебе перестать воспринимать его враждебно? И, наоборот, какие черты в нём тебя так привлекают?

Сиэль усмехнулся.

— Мне кажется, что… — он дрожал, однако в глазах вдруг проявились искры некого мазохистского азарта. — Знаете, я не смогу разделить эти два понятия. Вы же сами знаете, что зачастую жертвы насилия, какой бы тяжелой травма не была, после пережитого подсознательно ищут его в чём-то другом. И, нет, — Сиэль выставил руку в приостанавливающем жесте, замечая, как напряглась в лице Анджелина, — физически он никогда не делал мне больно. Просто… я знаю, что он склонен к такому. Я вижу в нём эту черноту. Жажду крови, жажду безумия. В этом мы с ним даже похожи, однако это не значит, что я подобное одобряю. Скорее, наоборот, это вызывает отвращение, он вызывает к себе отвращение, но… видимо, я настолько истлел внутри, что моему подсознанию это нравится. Это… заводит. 

— Вот как, — она озадаченно приподняла брови, на что Сиэль вновь прикрыл ладонями лицо.

— Да, мне всё же стоило это именно написать. Теперь чувствую себя ужасно. 

— Это всё вино, — она снисходительно кивнула, хотя напряжение так и ушло из её глаз, и с улыбкой добавила: — обычно ты с таким рвением уплетаешь разве что шоколадные торты. 

— Вы считаете меня чудовищем, мадам? — тихо спросил Сиэль, чувствуя, как настроение снова принимается ухудшаться, как только он окончательно переварил то, что только что сказал. 

— Все мы разные. И, боюсь, я знаю такое состояние не понаслышке, — она многозначительно приподняла брови, на что Сиэль сдержанно дёрнул уголком губ. — В отношении такого могу сказать лишь одно: всегда надо знать, когда и в отношении чего остановиться. Безумие живет в каждом человеке, но, само собой, проявляется в большей или в меньшей степени. Однако кто бы что ни говорил, порой нам не стоит выбирать сторону. Как говорил Гегель: «Зло — это форма утверждения добра», и именно через борьбу этих противоположностей рождается объективная действительность. 

— Да, только именно из-за того, что я не могу сделать выбор, мне так плохо. У меня трудности буквально во всех сферах деятельности из-за этой внутренней нестабильности. Работоспособность на нуле, а определиться с тем, чего по-настоящему хочу, всё никак не получается. Хотя сегодня утром… — тут он резко замолчал, осекаясь и стыдливо прикрывая губы рукой. — Нет, это слишком для меня. Я не могу произнести это. Оно… — его голос охрип, а сам он поджал к груди колени, уже давно закинув ноги на кресло, — слишком ужасно. Слишком. 

— Напишешь? — мягким тоном спросила Анджелина, снова протягивая дневник. 

Сиэль посмотрел на него с искренним ужасом.

— Я не смогу смотреть вам в глаза, если сделаю это. 

— Уверена, что всё будет нормально. В конце концов, мы оба за свою жизнь успели повидать достаточную массу кошмаров. 

— Вы не понимаете! — резко вскинулся Сиэль. — Такие вещи… они… правда ужасны. Отвратительны, тошнотворны… их трудно понять и принять. Знаете, — он задрожал, складывая руки в молитвенном жесте, а глаза его покраснели и заблестели от подступивших, но всё ещё упорно сдерживаемых слёз. — Если Бог действительно существует, во что я сам не верю ни на миг, то, судя по всему, меня он выбрал новым великомучеником. 

Однако и сил рыдать больше не было. Сейчас, сидя прямо в этом кресле, он чувствовал глубокую истощенность и опустошение, словно все силы и эмоции разом высосали, оставив огромную зияющую дыру. Возможно, некую роль сыграл и алкоголь, подвергший его рассудок в некое состояние лёгкого транса, однако на фоне всего, что он успел испытать за эти дни, на фоне того, как мучился, его не покидало ощущение, что он вот-вот может свалиться в самый настоящий обморок.

И, говоря откровенно, если бы такое случилось, то он не хотел бы проснуться. 

Скрючившись в три погибели, он задрожал, словно от холода. Но вдруг на плечах ощутил что-то тёплое, а затем и руки, ласково обнявшие его по бокам, а также коснувшийся макушки головы чужой подбородок. Это послужило чем-то отрезвляющим, и разбившим эмоциональный барьер. 

Не выдержав и обняв Анджелину в ответ, Сиэль всё-таки разрыдался. 

— Как… как мерзко… — тихо шептал он, уткнувшись в её живот. — Почему это всё произошло именно со мной?..

— Иногда нам нужно плакать, дорогой, — заговорила она, с болью зажмурившись, стоило ей почувствовать, как тот начинает плакать громче и сильнее. — В этом нет ничего постыдного. Да и возраст у тебя такой, всем это свойственно.

— Знаете, иногда мне казалось, что слёзы — это нечто совершенно… сокровенное, интимное, — ответил Сиэль, шмыгая носом. — И я действительно так считаю, до сих пор ненавижу себя за эту слабость. Но в последнее время я иссушен настолько, что барьер, сдерживающий их, рассыпался, как гора песка. Теперь ощущаю себя совершенно беззащитным. Я не знаю, как сказать это. Я не знаю, как принять это, мне даже в мыслях держать такое противно.

— Мы должны разобраться с этим, понимаешь? — присела она, мягко отводя его руки от лица и обращая на себя его взгляд, жутко изнеможенный, измученный и горький. — Я не брошу тебя, верь мне. Как бы это ни было страшно, я останусь до конца и мы вместе с тобой решим, что нам с этим делать. Прошу, напиши. 

Сиэль, молча в ответ около пяти минут, наконец, согласился. 

«Если имеется некая грань высшей стадии человеческого сумасшествия, то я пересёк её, без сомнений. Теперь, начиная осознавать, какой я на самом деле ужасный и мерзкий человек, я не могу сделать ничего, кроме как замкнуться и постараться сделать вид, что всё это нереально и что всё это на самом деле происходит не со мной. Я даже толком и не знаю, как это объяснить… видимо, предпосылки были давно, но я, видимо, ослеп на последний, оставшийся здоровым и незапятнанным, глаз. Я испытываю трудности при контакте с людьми, особенно… с противоположным полом».

— Это всё или ты хочешь сообщить что-то ещё? — ненавязчиво посмотрела на него Анджелина, видя, как тот явно мнётся, периодически кусая губы и дёргая плечом. 

— Думаю, хватит.

— И ты снова будешь мучиться? Скажи, не держи в себе. Будет легче.

Сиэль завыл, стыдливо стискивая волосы в пальцах, но, стиснув глаза и зажмурившись, всё же схватился за перо.

«Я… желаю мужчин». 

Анджелина застыла, смотря на эту расплывчатую фразу. Сиэль, видя её реакцию, завыл ещё сильнее, и опустил голову так, что теперь её подбородок с болью упирался в грудную клетку, содрогающуюся при каждом новом всхлипе и дыхании. 

— Я ужасен… я ужасен… — заговорил он тихим и измученным голосом. — За что… за что… 

— Тише, тише… — она говорила это с трудом, быстро и растерянно хлопая глазами, но заставила себя придти в себя, вкладывая в голос былую уверенность. — Ты не ужасен, не смей так говорить. Ты такой же человек, как и все остальные. 

— Нет, я болен, — начал он, приобретая ощетинившееся выражение. — Болен… серьёзно болен… 

— А ты сам хочешь вылечиться? Если да, то мы будем работать над этим. Всё в твоих руках. 

— Я не знаю, хочу ли… Я не знаю, что со мной вообще. После того, как я и Себастьян утром… — он осёкся, резко прикусывая губы и не видя, как Анджелина изменилась в лице. — Господи, нет. Это слишком. Это слишком. Я не могу это сказать.

— Напиши, снова. Ты ведь помнишь, что это всё написанное там всё равно ни к кому не попадёт. Я сожгу его по твоей первой просьбе. 

«Желаю… Себастьяна. Только Себастьяна». 

Сиэль, поднимаясь со стула, резко зашвырнул дневник в дальний угол кабинета, но как только Анджелина предприняла попытку встать, он придержал её за плечо, не позволяя сделать это.

— Нет, не открывайте его больше никогда. И сожгите сегодня.

***

— …в конце концов, всё идёт к тому, что война неминуема, а Франко-русский союз лишь очередное подтверждение тому, что не сможет обойти стороной нашу империю, — заключил сидящий напротив Кристофер Аллен, затягиваясь одной из недурных сигар.

— Не самые благоприятные перспективы, хочу заметить, — поморщился Сиэль. — Франция и Россия… что ж, это не удивительно, учитывая, насколько сильно возросла немецкая продуктивность. Насколько вы знаете, мне доводилось побывать в Германии, и действительно: их оружие во многом превосходит наше, а технологии заставляют содрогнуться даже высшие британские умы. 

— Ну ведь дело не только в технологиях, — кивнул Кристофер.

— Именно, — остро подчеркнул Сиэль. — Мне удалось раздобыть экземпляр химического оружия, но, боюсь, это далеко не единственный, имеющийся у них туз в рукаве. Впрочем, и у нас есть кое-что. Бывший лейтенант немецкой армии, осведомлённый некоторой частью внутренней военной обстановки даже слишком хорошо, а также невероятно талантливый химик, знаниями которой в своё время активно пользовалась высшая прослойка немецкой элиты. 

— А вы уверены, что они не преданы в первую очередь Её Величеству?

— Уверен, — твёрдо ответил Сиэль. — Во всяком случае, сейчас. Они преданны мне и только мне, оба из них обязаны мне жизнью, хотя, конечно, я не снимаю со счетов и другие варианты. И, поверьте, если бы вы не были лидером одной из ключевых оппозиционных партий, то вряд ли мы бы сошлись во мнениях, а так…

— Ну то же самое я могу сказать о вас, как о нынешней главе ордена, — тот усмехнулся. — Нет ничего удивительного, мистер Фантомхайв. Такая обстановка кого угодно превратит из врага в друга и наоборот. На плечи женщин нельзя взваливать такую ответственность, слишком уж они хрупки.

— После полвека правления любой бы начал сходить с ума, тут вовсе не в этом дело, — Сиэль уклончиво повёл плечом.

— Ну не скажите…

Далее пошли длинные и свойственные Кристоферу исключительно сексистские речи, которые Сиэль уже не слушал. И, вздохнув, тоскливо осмотрелся по сторонам, вероятно, проклиная всех и вся, что сейчас вынужден сидеть не в строгом офисе и даже не в дешёвом пабе, а в самом настоящем борделе. От многогранности всех оттенков красного перед глазами рябило, а от томной музыки, исполняемой трио скрипки, фортепьяно и виолончели, кружилась голова. 

— Вам некомфортно здесь, милорд? — тихо спросил Себастьян, склонившись прямо над его ухом, и Сиэль чуть ли не отшатнулся в сторону, однако вовремя сдержался. 

Да, он тоже был здесь, как и подобает любой преданно остерегающей хозяина собаке. Мельком оглянувшись в его сторону, Сиэль так и не смог понять, какие именно эмоции отображались в его прикрытых длинными ресницами глазах, однако голос был достаточно обыденным. 

— Всё нормально, — сухо отозвался Сиэль, зная, что они с ним и без того привлекают к себе достаточно внимания озабоченных и жадных глаз. 

— Впрочем, это далеко не то единственное, о чём мне бы хотелось с вами поговорить, — Кристофер подсел ближе к краю дивана. — Полагаю, вы и сами догадывайтесь, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь. 

Взгляд Сиэля потяжелел.

— Да, думаю, что да.

— Они хотят сместить вас с должности, но пока ещё не знают, когда именно. Вы слишком долго играли на их терпении, мистер Фантомхайв, слишком близко подобрались к короне и представляете для неё серьёзную угрозу. Боюсь, вам, как и вашему отцу, за это рано или поздно придётся поплатиться, — Кристофер снова закурил, однако Сиэль даже не поморщился. — К слову, вы нашли сообщников? 

— Всё оказалось гораздо сложнее, — тихо ответил Сиэль, всё ещё обдумывая вышесказанное. — Мне всё чаще лезут в голову мысли, что судьба подвигает меня к некой дилемме, так как чем ближе я к изначальной цели, тем больше вскрывается фактов, которые запутывают меня, заставляя барахтаться точно муху в сетях паука. Всё ещё туманно, мистер Аллен. Мы благодарны вам за ваше содействие. 

Кристофер почтительно кивнул.

— А как вы планируете решать вопрос массового ополчения? — он, уже не смотря в его сторону, подмигнул одной из девушек, и та, оценивающим взглядом пройдясь по всей их колоритной троице, захватила с собой ещё двух очаровательных особ. Сиэль, зная, к чему всё идёт, брезгливо поморщился. Кристофер же совершенно беззастенчиво усадил одну из них к себе на колени, чья голая спина была прикрыта лишь длинными русыми волосами, а ягодицы — изящным хитросплетением чёрного кружева на белье.

— Себастьян, сядь сюда, — внезапно произнёс он, вызвав этим в его лице неподдельное недоумение, смешанное с чем-то ещё. — Не хочу, чтобы место рядом со мной пустовало.

— Я полагал, что мы… в ссоре, — Себастьян, присев рядом, украдкой посмотрел на Сиэля, не обращая даже малейшего внимания на то, как его плечи начали ласково разминать женские руки, а макушку головы нагрело чьё-то дыхание. — Во всяком случае, так и было с утра. 

— Так есть и сейчас… — натянуто и даже с нескрываемым раздражением ответил Сиэль, вздрагивая, когда к его шее начали дотрагиваться чужие губы в нежных поцелуях. К слову, взгляд Себастьяна в этот момент не заставил себя ждать, стремительно мрачнея. 

— Мой господин не нуждается в подобных услугах, у него есть невеста, — вежливо произнёс Себастьян. — Прошу прощения, но это лишь деловая встреча, ничего более не планировалось.

— Однако вы, как я смотрю, сами не сильно подобному препятствуете? — заметила разминающая плечи Сиэля девушка, многозначительно смотря на то, как другая уже успела запустить свои руки Себастьяну под фрак и теперь надавливающими движениями спускалась всё ниже, к его пояснице. 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Сиэль резко поднялся, демонстративно игнорируя любую попытку Себастьяна привлечь к себе внимание, что словом, что взглядом. 

— Ох, я бы попросил вас не торопиться, — Кристофер выставил вперёд ладонь, в результате чего Сиэль так и застыл в этом положении, чувствуя себя при этом ужасно неловко и неприятно. — Присядьте. У меня просто есть одна вещь, которая, как я считаю, может вызвать у вас интерес. 

Сиэль чуть ли не взвыл, присев обратно на диван, не понимая, из-за чего ему сейчас было так плохо: из-за пребывания в месте, которое всей атмосферой, людьми и даже запахами очень сильно напоминало место, где его впервые и обесчестили, или из-за того, что Себастьян никак не препятствовал поползновениям в свою сторону. Обе девушки уже принялись за расстегивание фрака, причём одна осмеливалась ещё и целовать его в висок, а тот не шевелил и пальцем, впрочем, смотря именно на него. Сиэль, разделив с ним зрительный контакт на какое-то мгновение и тут же прикусив губу, отвернувшись, так и не смог понять, что отображалось в его глазах: интерес или ожидание? 

Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Наоборот, в чём-то было даже лучше. Помогало удерживать хоть какие-то крохи сознания в трезвости. А заодно и не позволяло телу вновь млеть от непотребных фантазий. 

Сиэль присел обратно, краем взгляда отслеживая поведение Себастьяна, а тот, что интересно, внезапно вежливо отстранился от обеих особ, шепнув одной из них что-то на ухо. И, ощущая, как вытягивается вдоль спинки дивана его рука, совсем аккуратно сгибая пальцы, чтобы дотронуться ими до плеча, Сиэль покрылся растерянным румянцем. Он не понимал, что за игры вел с ним Себастьян, однако в паху даже от этого предательски заныло, хотя тот всего лишь мимолётно коснулся его. 

— Так что вы хотели? — Сиэль сглотнул слюну, стискивая колени руками. Красное освещение хоть сейчас играло в его пользу, маскируя позорный оттенок лица, выглядящий слишком некорректно. В конце концов, теперь-то они с Себастьяном на диване находились совершенно одни. 

— Вы же любите читать? — Кристофер склонил голову к плечу, выуживая из кейса книгу, скорее напоминавшую неопрятную рукопись, однако оформленную со вкусом. — Ещё летом того года Оскар Уайльд опубликовал весьма и весьма впечатляющий роман в американском «Липпинкотте», однако книгой был издан лишь в апреле. Честно говоря, на нас эта работа произвела фурор, — на этих словах спутница Кристофера развернулась, активно закивав головой, на что тот шлёпнул её по ягодицам. — Правда, ходят слухи, что этому изящному гению грозит новое судебное разбирательство. Недаром теперь у владельца данного премилого местечка втрое больше клиентов. 

Рука Себастьяна неожиданно подобралась ближе, принимаясь мягко дотрагиваться подушечками пальцев до одной из лопаток, однако сейчас Сиэль был настолько гиперчувствительным, что даже это казалось ему чем-то невероятно возбуждающим. Сознание стремительно опутывалось этим туманом, не позволяющим думать ни о чём, кроме как о воспоминаниях, о движениях, о самом потенциале этих рук, трогающих его с даже непозволительной нежностью. 

— Не думаю, что меня заинтересует подобная литература, — натянуто ответил Сиэль, стараясь изо всех контролировать голос. — Я наслышан о данном романе. И мне скорее по душе Конан Дойл, его стиль более сдержан и не пропитан такой горячностью, в отличие от Уайльда. 

— Ох, согласен, это дело вкуса. Однако есть вещи, которые необходимо знать, просто потому, что это сравнимо с навыком выживания. Скажем, любой мужчина должен хотя бы теоретически понимать, как удовлетворить женщину, пусть даже у него на них не стоит, — Кристофер многозначительно кивнул в сторону молодого официанта, к которому явно пристала особа неких знатных кровей. Себастьян бросил на Сиэля долгий взгляд, а тот явно напрягся. — Понравится вам или нет, но время вы зря не потратите. В нём сокрыта глубокая мораль.

— Глубокая мораль? — Сиэль неестественно хохотнул. — Может ли нести мораль произведение, столь яро повествующее о духовном разложении?

— Может, уверяю, — неожиданно вступил в диалог Себастьян, и Сиэль резко обернулся, смотря на него во все глаза. — О да, я читал его, — тот загадочно улыбнулся. — Было крайне интересно проанализировать содержание. Знаете, история прелестного Дориана чем-то схожа и с вашей. 

— Боюсь спрашивать, чем, — с нескрываемым раздражением ответил Сиэль.

— Одержимость губительна, мой господин, — Себастьян прошёлся по нему долгим, вызывающим сконфуженность, взором. — Она сладка, всепоглощающа, азартна, но всё равно ведёт к неизбежной гибели. Потому гораздо лучше испытывать любовь, как высокое и проникновенное чувство. 

— Да что ты знаешь об этом! — яростно отвернулся от него Сиэль, не сумев замаскировать эмоции. Кристофер, понимая, что сейчас разгорается нечто интимное для его слуха и глаз, предпочёл заняться губами своей спутницы. 

— Что я уже влюблён, — ответил Себастьян, наслаждаясь тут же возникшим непередаваемо очаровательным смятением в лице Сиэля. — По-своему. Знаете, любовь… она у каждого своя. 

— Ну не скажите, господин дворецкий, — вдруг встрял Кристофер, облизывая губы, испачканные помадой. — Что есть любовь? У неё определённо должны быть какие-то критерии, иначе она останется чувством, не имеющим формы, а значит, и не существующим. 

— Не буду спорить, однако, — Себастьян оторвал взгляд от Сиэля, пока тот, опустив глубоко ошарашенный взгляд вниз, сидел с низко опущенной головой, закрыв рот ладонью, — она остаётся непознанной, загадочной, захватывающей и, бесспорно, ощущаемой. Можно сказать, как жидкость без цвета, с непредсказуемым вкусом и резким запахом. Доступна абсолютно любому и остаётся неподвластной никому, всякий раз имея новую структуру. 

— Значит, и называться она может совершенно по-разному, и не обязательно этой самой «любовью», раз уж она не имеет формы, — подметил Кристофер, обхватывая сидящую на себе девушку за талию. 

— Любовь, что таит своё имя, — добавил Себастьян, облизывая губы и опуская взгляд. 

— О, — Кристофер удивлённо вздёрнул плечами. — Не знаю, что вы имеете в виду. 

— Что? — не выдержав, спросил Сиэль, резко поднимая голову. Себастьян повернулся лицом в сторону Сиэля, и тот невольно разделил с ним зрительный контакт.

— «Любовь, что таит своё имя» — это в нашем столетии такая же величественная привязанность старшего мужчины к младшему, какую Ионафан испытывал к Давиду, какую Платон положил в основу своей философии, какую мы находим в сонетах Микеланджело и Шекспира. Это все та же глубокая духовная страсть, отличающаяся чистотой и совершенством… В нашем столетии эту любовь понимают превратно, настолько превратно, что воистину она теперь вынуждена таить своё имя. Именно она, эта любовь, привела меня туда, где я нахожусь сейчас. Она светла, она прекрасна, благородством своим она превосходит все иные формы человеческой привязанности. В ней нет ничего противоестественного. Она интеллектуальна, и раз за разом она вспыхивает между старшим и младшим мужчинами, из которых старший обладает развитым умом, а младший переполнен радостью, ожиданием и волшебством лежащей впереди жизни. Так и должно быть, но мир этого не понимает. Мир издевается над этой привязанностью и порой ставит за неё человека к позорному столбу, [прим. — _слова Оскара Уайльда, 1895 г._ ] — заключил Себастьян под глубоко ошарашенный взгляд Кристофера и лишенный мироощущения взгляд Сиэля.

— Не думал, что обычный дворецкий склонен к такому красноречию, — прокашлявшись, проговорил Кристофер. — Ваши слова? 

— Не смогу дать на это однозначный ответ, — Себастьян снисходительно кивнул, усмехаясь себе под нос. — Боюсь солгать.

— Думаю, теперь нам уж точно пора, — резко встал Сиэль, протягивая руку Кристоферу. — Ещё раз спасибо за… за всё.

— Всегда рад помочь, — тот улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, наша следующая встреча будет наполнена меньшим количеством неблагоприятных вестей.

***

— Вы не разговаривали со мной всю дорогу, — произнёс Себастьян, заходя следом за Сиэлем и предпринимая попытку снять с него пальто, но тот яростно уклонился в сторону, пусть чуть и не потеряв равновесие, удерживаясь на костыле. Вернуться они решили в зимнюю резиденцию, так как она находилась значительно ближе, а Сиэль почувствовал себя нехорошо. — Что не так?

— Как думаешь, мне нравится видеть такого рода представления? — отозвался он, даже не оборачиваясь. — Я не выношу такие места, даже характерный им сладкий запах вызывает неумолимое желание стошнить тебе на сапоги. 

— Кто ж знал, что всё будет проходить именно там, — вздохнул Себастьян, ожидающе смотря на Сиэля, который сейчас раздражённо развязывал узел шарфа. — Вы были на сеансе, да к тому же ещё и немного задержались, у меня не было времени вас предупредить, да и вы не спрашивали.

— Ой, заткнись, — шипящим голосом отозвался Сиэль, резко швыряя в сторону Себастьяна верхнюю одежду. — Мне следовало это ожидать.

— Ох, вот как? — приподнял брови Себастьян. — Моя работа в последнее время вам настолько сильно не нравится?

Сиэль на какое-то время приоткрыл рот, обласкивая во рту верхние десны языком, задумываясь. А, мельком взглянув на Себастьяна, чей силуэт вполне отчётливо отражался в зеркале, ему было трудно понять, шутил он или издевался. Впрочем, даже если издевался не он, то это мастерски восполняла вся жизнь в целом. 

Издав нервный смешок, Сиэль накрыл лоб ладонью и опёрся рукой о комод. 

— Ты что, шутишь? — он повернулся в его сторону, не контролируя вмиг проявившуюся растерянность во взгляде, а также практически полную дезориентировку физических ощущений. 

— Насколько мы оба знаем, я всегда обладал сомнительным чувством юмора, — сдержанно улыбнулся Себастьян, подходя к нему на несколько шагов и застывая на расстоянии трёх метров. — Что именно не так?

Закусив губу, Сиэль упёрся яростно-смятенным взглядом в зеркало, не контролируя с каждым разом начинавшее усиливаться дыхание. Его мутило. Мысли как будто смешались в палитру, не имеющую конкретного цвета, но обладающую исключительно мерзким, грязным оттенком. И сейчас всё это обрушивалось прямиком на Сиэля, уже не понимавшего, что правильно, а что нет. Сглотнув слюну, он развернулся в сторону Себастьяна, опираясь спиной о тот же комод. 

— Ты хоть… понимаешь, что устроил там? — его губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза метали молнии. А у Себастьяна, судя по всему, совершенно отсутствовало чувство стыда, потому даже в самом начале разговора он с трудом понимал, что именно Сиэля так смущало. Хотя, опять-таки, за недостатком эмпатии, у него были смутные представления даже сейчас. Но всё-таки внутри кое-что странно колыхалось.

— «Там» — в борделе? — уточнил Себастьян, получая в ответ лишь тяжёлое молчание. — Мне казалось, что вам будет интересно узнать, что я к вам испытываю. 

Сиэль резко зашипел, ощущая крайне смешанные эмоции, и закрыл лицо руками.

— Насколько мне помнится, ваши действия подобного характера в отношении меня были достаточно неопределёнными, — поспешил прояснить Себастьян. — А что до… — он облизал губы, — до тех слов, то это было, можно сказать, своеобразное признание. Вы не успели дать мне как полноценный отказ, так и полноценное согласие, хотя я уже неоднократно трогал вас руками и даже целовал. Мне хотелось понять… узнать, что почувствуете вы и что почувствую я. 

— Да как ты смеешь такое говорить! — резко вскрикнул Сиэль под изумлённое выражение лица Себастьяна. — Ты незадолго до тех слов едва ли не переспал с какими-то жалкими проститутками, и ещё смеешь говорить о чувствах?! Они целовали тебя, трогали тебя, а ты… ты!.. 

— Я не знаю, как отказать женщине до тех пор, пока она не залезет ко мне в брюки или не посягнет на сокровенное — на уста, которые я берегу исключительно для вас и финала нашего контракта, — ответил Себастьян, наблюдая за тем, как меняется в лице Сиэль. — Да и, хочу заметить, я не ответил ни одной из них взаимностью ни словом, ни взглядом. 

— Тогда что для тебя всё это, скажи мне, — брови Сиэля свелись под прямым углом, придавая лицу выражение горечи. — Ты ведь… — он замолчал ненадолго, чтобы перевести дух, так как у него откровенно надрывался голос, — ты изначально не ставил меня выше свиньи, которую намерен прирезать собственными руками. За животное, за… за… не столь важно. Как и всех остальных людей, впрочем. А сейчас… твои действия мне непонятны, совершенно. Ты не играешься со мной, не просто берёшь и пользуешься, нет. Ты вкушаешь, обдумываешь, просчитываешь важность каждого поступка, и именно из-за этого я совершенно не могу понять, что между нами теперь. Это не контракт, не сделка, а какое-то совершенно немыслимое выяснение отношений, которые по природе противоестественны. Твои признания априори не имеют права на существование, как и любое подобие человеческих чувств. 

— Боюсь, судить об этом не вам, — мрачно изрёк Себастьян, а в его глазах появились странные тени сожаления, — не почтите за грубость, но жизнь успела доказать вам ещё в десять лет, насколько многогранны бывают отношения, даже если они были проявлением плотского желания, а не эмоций. 

После такого Сиэль, казалось бы, застыл, точно каменный, не веря ушам. А сам Себастьян, видимо, слишком поздно понял, что именно позволил себе сказать. Вероятно, за это короткое мгновение Сиэль впервые в жизни увидел столь многогранное проявление эмоций в его лице, сменявшихся каждое мгновение. И когда он сделал к нему шаг, словно желая предпринять что-то в качестве извинения, Сиэль, не выдержав, резко ударил его кулаком прямо по лицу. Однако эффект был недолгим. Уже через несколько секунд он стоял, прижимая к себе кулак и стискивая зубы — тело Себастьяна было слишком прочным.

Хотя не так уж это было и важно. Даже не чувствуя физической боли, Себастьян к неожиданности ощутил себя содрогающимся от другой, моральной. Пусть и лишь в тех границах, в которых она у него могла существовать. 

— Я… переборщил. 

Сиэль смотрел на него с чувством несоизмеримой обиды, крепко стискивая зубы. Но глаза его были сухи. 

— Хотел сказать, что раз я… — он прокусил губы с такой силой, что подсушенная кожа на них трескалась, обнажая тонкие щиплющие кровяные полоски, — раз я жертва насилия, то совершенно не способен понимать любовь? 

Себастьян медленно дышал, стараясь всеми силами оставаться хотя бы внешне спокойным.

— Нет… — осторожно начал он, — вовсе нет. Вы меня не так поняли.

— А как я должен был понять тебя? — Сиэль саркастично вскинул подбородок, надломленно усмехаясь. — Ах, может ты имел что-то другое? Может, ты хотел сказать, что, так как меня трахали в десятилетнем возрасте до тех пор, пока у меня по ногам не потечёт моё же собственное дерьмо, я и вовсе не достоин любви? Не достоин даже намёка на отношения подобного рода? 

Они смотрели друг на друга, не смея отвести и взгляда. Сиэль, плечи которого вздымались через раз, а морщина между бровями углублялась с каждой секундой, и Себастьян, растерянно стоявший напротив него и совершенно не понимающий, что ныне предпринять. Метка контракта, зиявшая на тыльной стороне ладони, зудела, намекая, что её обладатель делает что-то совершенно не так, однако это было ничем по сравнению с той огромной, постепенно набирающей внутри Себастьяна бурей. 

Тот сам не знал, чем именно она была вызвана, но, оглядываясь назад, всё же начинал понимать исключительно на подсознании. Слишком глупо было рассчитывать на то, что такой длительный срок службы пройдёт бесследно. Обличье, принятое в тот самый проклятый день и так напоминавшее человеческое, постепенно въедалось в ту самую глубоко закрытую личность, заставляя самого Себастьяна испытывать, ощущать, чувствовать эмоции, пусть и в искажённой форме. 

— Я… — начал он, внезапно не сдержав проступившую в глазах грусть, и к которой Сиэль не смог отнестись хладнокровно. — Я… не это имел в виду, — он зашагал в его сторону, казалось бы, неосознанно, отчего Сиэль попятился, но, упёршись в тот самый комод, слишком поздно понял, что находится в ловушке. 

Он хотел было рвануть в сторону, но вдруг оцепенел. 

Себастьян, осторожно дотронувшись до его плеч, мягко прижал его к себе, окутывая, как тёплое пуховое одеяло в зимнюю ночь. Одна из его рук прижала к себе Сиэля за спину, в то время как вторая невесомо, почти нежно впуталась в волосы, прижимая его к себе за затылок. Сиэль, не ожидая такого ни в коей степени, растерянно хлопал глазами около минуты, а затем закрыл их, с обессиленным воем прижимаясь к его груди. 

Себастьян смотрел на его дрожавший, уже самостоятельно прижавшийся к себе силуэт, и не знал, что думать. Нечто внутри него твердило, что так быть не должно, что не так следует вести его бесчеловечной натуре, однако действия противоречили этому, заставляя содрогаться и кипеть. 

— Я искренне не знаю, что заставит вас поверить в то, что моя настоящая привязанность действительно акт доброй воли, а не долг, полученный в результате контракта, — тихо заговорил Себастьян, и Сиэль открыл глаза, принимаясь вслушиваться в его слова с особой внимательностью. — Искренность, которую я всецело вам вручил, — вот то единственное, на что вы можете полагаться. Я никогда не позволил бы себе опуститься до такого, оскорбив подобным образом вас, просто… — он внезапно начал сгибать ноги в коленях, становясь перед Сиэлем и осторожно заключая его руки в свои, — просто мне действительно жаль, что вы никогда не испытывали по отношению к себе настоящей любви, которой, бесспорно, достойны. Жаль настолько, что даже я сам… 

Себастьян резко осёкся, захлопывая рот, словно дальнейшее было слишком сокровенным, чтобы озвучить прямо сейчас. А сам Сиэль и вовсе не мог дышать. 

Слова застряли в горле вместе с хрипом, который вертелся на языке, но выдохнуть его не было как сил, так и возможности. 

Сердце хаотично билось внутри, но Сиэль не чувствовал его стука. И даже пальцы не шевелились, словно любое мимолётное колыхание воздуха могло спугнуть магию этого необыкновенного момента. Однако осадок оставался, и сильный. Это в какой-то степени отрезвляло, притупляя головокружение, неминуемо возникавшее при каждом подобном контакте. 

— Знаете, я ведь сам ходил на сеансы к психотерапевту, пытаясь познать себя в этом облике, — слабо усмехнулся Себастьян, а Сиэль сильно напрягся, вспоминая, что ещё совсем недавно позволил себе написать в дневник. — Было забавно. Удостоверился как в наличии чудовищных недостатков с человеческой точки зрения, так и качеств, заставляющих усомниться в прежней силе моих инстинктов. 

— А… — Сиэль прокашлялся, смутившись своего охрипшего голоса. — А зачем тебе это было нужно?

— Хотелось снизить потенциальный ущерб, а заодно и выработать лучшую тактику действий исходя из вашего состояния, — ответил Себастьян, поправляя на Сиэле узел галстука.

— И к кому ты ходил? — он приподнял брови. Себастьян закусил губу. 

— К женщине, — он невинно улыбнулся, поднимаясь с колен и явно желая избежать продолжения данного разговора, хоть и внутренне осознавал, что только что совершил огромную ошибку и что Сиэль теперь ни за что так просто не отпустит его.

— Погоди, — Сиэль схватил его за край рукава, серьёзно смотря на него, хоть и тут же отступил обратно на шаг, когда Себастьян всё же обернулся. — К кому именно ты ходил?

— К той, которая является мастером своего дела.

— В Лондоне хватает мастеров. Ещё раз уйдёшь от вопроса, и ты ко мне… месяц не притронешься. 

Себастьян закрыл глаза, заводя сжимающиеся в кулаки руки за спину, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, полностью развернулся в сторону Сиэля, теперь смотревшего на него и с напряжённостью, и с опасением. 

— Я полагал, что, если буду ходить к тому же психотерапевту, что и вы, то он, смотря на нас, сможет вынести общую картину, которая будет помогать нам с вами выстраивать взаимоотношения. Вы же помните, как нам было тяжело всё последнее время, — ответил он. — Это Анджелина Дюллес. 

— И почему же ты не сказал? — что-то во взгляде Сиэля резко начало меняться, обнажая разом как гнев с примесью страха, так и обиду, словно всё те хрупкие, драгоценные мгновения едва ли успевшего продлиться между ними умиротворения ни стоили ничего, даже упущенных неровных вздохов. 

— Мне казалось это лишним, — произнёс Себастьян. — Видите ли, я действовал исключительно из благих побуждений в отношении вас. Так вы бы лучше раскрывались, а, следовательно, вырабатываемая в процессе методика лечения была бы более правильной. 

— Чушь собачья, — Сиэль зашипел, разглаживая большим и указательным пальцами образовавшиеся морщины меж бровей. — Чушь собачья! Ты-то и лечением моим заинтересовался относительно недавно. Помнится, ты порывался попытаться забрать мою душу, как и в прошлый раз, чего стоили твои мимолётные угрозы в ходе некоторых разговоров в течение последних трёх месяцев. 

— Однако не сделал этого, посчитав, что вы не готовы, — подчеркнул Себастьян, делая глубокий вдох.

— И этим самым ты вновь только что подтвердил, что тебе ничего не нужно помимо души, — Сиэль издал нервный отрывистый смех, понимая, что снова вот-вот выйдет из себя, однако контролировать эмоции сил не было. Как и сдерживаться. — Господи, что за дерьмо. 

Себастьян промолчал, продолжая сверлить его глазами.

— Объясни одно, — Сиэль резко вздёрнул подбородок. Выражение его лица источало такое великое множество эмоций, что Себастьян в них едва ли не потерялся. — Ты за поцелуями со мной просто притупляешь свой голод или таким образом издеваешься? 

— Я же уже говорил, — по глазам Себастьяна было видно, что даже он начинал от всего этого заметно уставать. — Я. Не. Знаю. Что. Это. 

— Да пошёл ты! — Сиэль подскочил к нему, справляясь с костылём с несвойственным себе проворством, и наотмашь влепил ему пощёчину. Себастьян, однако, даже не поморщился, продолжив смотреть на него с тем же спокойствием, которое выводило Сиэля из себя больше, чем всё остальное. Он принялся ударять его ещё и ещё. 

— Мерзкий… — кожа ладоней горела, пока слёзы постепенно просачивались из глаз, — отвратительный… — зубы сдавливали друг друга со скрежетом, а на бледном лбу выступала испарина пота, — ненавижу… — он, внезапно остановившись, прижал руку к груди, низко опустив голову, — ненавижу тебя. 

— Вы довольны? — Себастьян, разгладив пальцами оставленный на коже след кольца, внимательно смотрел на Сиэля, опершегося о стену и, судя по всему, с трудом сдерживающегося от крика. — Надеюсь, это помогло вам хоть немного выпустить на меня пар. Впрочем, если этого не достаточно, я могу принести вам кнут. 

— Какого дьявола ты снова такой?! — закричал Сиэль, но тут же захлопнул рот, страшно замирая. Себастьян, услышав это, широко распахнул глаза. — Дьявол… — Сиэль, отбрасывая костыль, привалился к стене, игнорируя отозвавшуюся в ноге боль. — Во что ты меня превратил? — он схватился за живот, словно сдерживая рвотный позыв. — Во что… ты… меня… превратил.

— Господин… 

— Лучше бы тогда вместо него выбрали меня! — закричал Сиэль, искривляя лицо в страшной гримасе. — Лучше бы тебя вообще не было! Чудовище, осквернившее меня, опорочившее всё, что было мне когда-либо дорого! Умоляю, сдохни!

Сиэль резко осел на пол, не чувствуя мерзкий скрежет собственных ногтей, подбирающих и разрывающих дорогие обои. Его охрипшее дыхание с каждым разом всё больше походило на измученный шёпот едва различимых проклятий. Тело, бьющееся в панических конвульсиях, резко согнулось пополам, и он, стискивая зубы, с силой упёрся лбом прямо в ковер, не контролируя падающие вниз капли слюны, совершая неоднократные попытки хоть немного сглотнуть воздуха осипшим от продолжительных криков горлом.

— Сдохни… сдохни… сдохни-и… — Сиэль начал бить кулаками по полу.

Себастьян молчал, казалось, в буквальном смысле проглотив язык при виде этой сцены. Где-то на границах подсознания, неподвластного даже ему самому, на крупные осколки раскалывалась ледяная пустошь, по своему виду больше напоминавшая нефть, стекающую с кончиков пальцев трудно осознаваемой болью. Не отдавая себе отчёт ни в мыслях, ни в действиях, Себастьян зашагал в сторону Сиэля, искренне желая сжать его в объятиях до дрожи, способной заполнить своим жаром стремительно разрастающуюся внутри пустоту, однако тот, услышав его движения, попятился.

— Не подходи… не смей… уходи прочь… сдохни-и!.. — слова Сиэля всё больше напоминали набор бессвязных звуков, в то время как он сам — плоть забившегося в угол, сморщенного червя. 

— Господин, прошу, выслушайте меня. 

— Нет! — на какое-то время Сиэль вновь пришёл в себя, поднимая на Себастьяна взгляд, полный ярости и уверенности. — Я всем своим существованием проклинаю тот день, когда ты вынудил меня погнаться за силой, за властью, за мечтой, которую… — он задрожал, стискивая руки в кулаки и сжимая зубы, не видя, как всё сильнее сужается прожигающий его багровый взгляд, — которую я никогда ни единожды не желал… которая всё это время в моих руках не имела никакого смысла.

— И которую вы с огромнейшим азартом согласились взять на себя, — глухо ответил Себастьян, мрачно смотря на то, как Сиэль всё сильнее и сильнее сгибается, вытягивая руки вдоль головы и практически касаясь пальцами его ботинок. — Пусть эти цели были не вашими, однако, как Сиэль Фантомхайв, вы им следовали, не так ли? Вы сами выбрали это имя, сами выбрали свою судьбу, и моя… своевременная, можно сказать, поддержка, была лишь нитью. Мерцающей, блестящей, приковывающей внимание, и, тем не менее, нитью, которую вы сами захотели схватить. 

Сиэль разрыдался, выпрямляясь и отшатываясь от Себастьяна. Если в его безумных, растерянных глазах и плескалась доля страха, то лишь перед самим собой, полностью затонувшим в пучине неизвестности с оттенком отчаяния. Себастьян смотрел на это с трудно скрываемой в лице печалью. Некогда сильный, уверенный и несокрушимый человек, который приковал к себе взгляд с первых же мгновений их первой встречи тем самым пламенем горькой, холодной и пронизывающей ненависти, воплощающей лишь силу, сдался, втоптав самого себя в грязь. 

Где-то внутри ощутимо запахло гнилью. Вероятно, там, где у людей находится душа. Себастьян, не имея таковой, искренне не знал, чем подобное ощущение является. Но оно слишком сильно напоминало скорбь. 

— Я не Сиэль Фантомхайв… и не достоин им зваться… 

— И что тогда, мой господин? — продолжил Себастьян. — Неужели, в нашей с вами истории, местами драматической, местами даже романтической, обязан быть такой жалкий конец? Вы большой любитель готических романов. В трезвом состоянии вы бы, уверяю, сказали самому себе, что на эту ситуацию имеете крайне дурной взгляд и вкус. 

— Хватит, Себастьян, — череда всхлипов вдруг прекратилась. — Наш контракт, изначально подписываемый лишь по твоей инициативе, никогда не имел никакого смысла. Ты потерял время, а так старательно создаваемый тобой ужин сгнил и покрылся плесенью. Но… — Сиэль, поднимая голову и откидывая чёлку со лба, широко улыбнулся, обнажая ряд до треска стиснувшихся зубов, — ты ведь всё равно вынужден съесть меня, правда? Очень надеюсь, что ты ощутишь вкус не лучше разложившейся сырой рыбы. 

Себастьян резко схватил Сиэля за руку, вынуждая приподняться над полом, и сжал в пальцах его лицо, теперь некрасиво скукожившееся, отчего его щёки стали выглядеть как вздутые волдыри, а сформировавшийся в вертикальную щёлочку рот буквально истекал пузырящейся слюной, больше походившей на пену.

— Тогда ответьте, — зарычал Себастьян, начиная буквально трясти тело Сиэля, — ответьте, по какой причине, раз уж вы меня так ненавидите, были настолько обеспокоены природой чувств, которая у меня к вам имеется? По какой причине звали меня во сне, отчаянно, несдержанно, словно желая, чтобы я оказался в такие моменты рядом с вами и прижал к себе? Вы запутались и, не видя выхода, решили всё разрушить по вине одной лишь человеческой слабости, которую уже успели проявить бесчисленное количество раз, особенно, когда мы целовались. 

Сиэль стыдливо скривился и не смог сдержать мерзкий вой, вырвавшийся из глотки. 

— Отвечайте! — Себастьян, дрожа, практически поднял его тело на вытянутой руке над полом. 

— Н-нет… — Сиэль не мог смотреть на него.

Себастьян рывком придавил его к стене, прижав к ней за плечи. 

— Отвечайте! — закричал он. — Я не заберу её до тех пор, пока не узнаю, — добавил он намного тише, только сейчас осознав, что у него даже появилась одышка. 

Взгляд Сиэля был мёртвым, в то время как лицо — совершенно наоборот. К неожиданности Себастьяна, щёки Сиэля запылали всеми оттенками красного, отчего слёзы из его глаз потекли обильнее, но ему на душе по-прежнему становилось никак не легче. 

— Я лучше сгнию в сырой могиле, чем скажу это тебе, — выплюнул Сиэль ему в лицо, искривляясь в мине непереносимого отвращения. — Тогда мучайся ещё полвека, жди, коротай его вместе со мной. К тому времени вкус сырой рыбы станет напоминать разве что собачьи экскременты, а ответ всё так же будет мучить тебя. Судьба, воистину достойная подобного тебе куска дерьма. 

Себастьян ничего не ответил, задержав на нём долгий, пронизывающий взгляд. Сиэль, уже и не собиравшийся отводить свой, тоже молчал. Но даже это витавшее в воздухе раскалённое докрасна напряжение никак не могло заглушить чувства морального характера, от которого сердце трепетало и истекало кровью, в то время как в груди рождалось пренеприятное давление, а плечи затекли от такого длительного положения в прижатом состоянии. 

Сиэль закашлялся, и это заставило Себастьяна ослабить хватку, ставя его тело обратно на ноги и позволяя отдышаться. Ощутив свободу, первый тут же согнулся и схватился за горло. Никакие слова не могли передать ту степень желания выплюнуть вместе с кашлем не только куски надломленных лёгких, но и растерзанных в пух и прах чувств. 

— Знаете, — Себастьян не мог смотреть на него, выглядящего сейчас настолько жалко, будто сама природа насмехалась над ними обоими, обнажая недостатки с такой силой, что от этого откровенно хотелось рвать. Резко содрав с руки перчатку, Себастьян стал разглядывать печать контракта. — Если вас это утешит, то рядом с вами я тоже стал гораздо слабее, чем раньше. Возможно, мы действуем друг на друга как нейтрализаторы, а, возможно, и вовсе несовместимы, как аммиак с формалином. 

Сиэль не поднимал головы, смотря в пол глухим, безжизненным взором. Все соки как будто разом покинули его, оставляя после себя лишь пустошь, серую, мертвенную, однако зловонную, подобную запаху обглоданного опарышами трупа. И лишь Себастьян возвышался над всем этим, всё же бросив на него взгляд, казалось, тут же в равной степени помертвевший. 

— Однако сейчас мне хочется тошнить, — мрачнее произнёс он, морщась, как от дурного запаха. — Я не могу поверить, что сдались именно вы. А главное: из-за чего? Из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний? Вы держались всё это время, демонстрируя львиное упорство и отвагу, а порой и воодушевляли даже меня, вспомните хоть тогда, на лайнере. Знаете, вы не слабый, нет. Вы сильный человек, погубивший в себе напрочь эту самую силу, ценой того, что вам просто хотелось… — Себастьян задумался, ища нужное слово, — быть может, успокоения? Между прочим, я ещё в первый день контракта предлагал вам воссоздать иллюзию, о которой бы сейчас так горячо мечтали. И что вы ответили мне тогда? 

Сиэль ничего не сказал.

— Что. Вы. Ответили. Мне. Тогда? — повторил Себастьян настолько подчиняющим голосом, что Сиэль всё-таки приподнялся, откидываясь спиной к стене, однако вместо того, чтобы дать ему ответ, лишь уставился на него иронически измученным вздором и усмехнулся. 

— Повторю это и снова солгу. Как и всегда, впрочем.

Брови Себастьяна сошлись под прямым углом, и он мерзко скривился.

— И очень жаль. Что ж, я скажу за вас. Вы желали отомстить. Отомстить тем, кто это сделал с вами, не прав ли я? Вас уже настолько не интересует собственная честь, чтобы отступить в самый ответственный момент? Вы же уже догадались, что это дело рук вышестоящих, не более. Вашу семью просто предали. А узнать, кто главный инициатор, имея обыкновенную логику, дело двух минут, в вашем состоянии растянувшихся на несколько месяцев. 

— Да я уже сам себя обесчестил! — Сиэль вскинул голову, и Себастьян увидел, как по его щекам нескрываемо бегут слёзы. — Каков смысл этой мести, если то, за что я изначально желал мстить, сгнило, пропитавшись запахом смрада?! 

— На основе чего вы сделали такие выводы? — он склонил голову в напряжённом интересе, и Сиэль, прикусив губу, зарыдал сильнее. Трещина в душе всё расползалась, а понимание того, что запрятанное внутри вызывало не только чувство отторжения, но и неприкрыто издевалось своей абсурдностью, и вовсе отбивало последнее желание жить. 

Как же жестоко. 

— Я больше не скажу тебе ни слова, — теперь Сиэль просто сидел, не двигаясь и практически не дыша, а его стеклянный взор был направлен в совершенно непонятную сторону. — Высасывай её. И катись всё к чёрту. Это… приказ.

_Прелести жизни оставляют тебя равнодушным,_  
_Замёрзшим от полного беспорядка, который ты создал сам себе._

Смотря на него, Себастьян больше не чувствовал выражения собственного лица. Было что-то слишком неправильное в этом сидящем на полу силуэте. Сиэль смотрел куда-то в сторону, не на него, однако в его глазах, ныне практически полностью посеревших, было что-то такое, от чего сердце болезненно сжималось буквально на инстинкте даже у Себастьяна, однако тот никоим образом не мог обосновать такое странное чувство. 

Мыслей было даже слишком много, они гудели у Себастьяна в голове, расплываясь перед глазами маленькими искрами, падающими с небосвода. А также ощущений, когда-то вызывавших безумную дрожь в теле и сладость на губах от одних лишь воспоминаний, а сейчас — изуродованных, вонявших похуже, чем потроха старой свиньи. 

— Встаньте на ноги. Не ем с пола. 

Сиэль поднялся на дрожащих коленях, шатаясь и опираясь о стену скользящими от пота пальцами. Он упал в своих глазах, упал в глазах Себастьяна, однако, вопреки всему, испытывал от этого лишь странную смесь мстительного удовлетворения. Вероятно, Себастьян заслужил подобное разочарование за все свои злодеяния, да и сам Сиэль был достоин той же участи, позволив себе слишком близко подпустить его к своему сердцу. 

Себастьян опустил свои ладони ему на щёки, заставляя Сиэля приподнять лицо. Смотря в его глаза в последний раз и понимая, что вот-вот сгорит не только в их пламени, но и от собственных эмоций, Сиэль всерьез задумался.

Действительно ли он был влюблён? Ответа не было.

За всю свою недолгую, но невероятно изнуряющую жизнь, нежность была настолько редкой и дорогой для него радостью, что мечтать о чём-то большем, казалось, и вовсе не было смысла. Сиэль был юн, но иногда искренне считал, что душа его уже давным-давно принадлежала измученному старцу, слишком далёкому от того, чтобы испытывать чувства настолько сильной природы, однако мечтавшему об этом, словно когда-то уже упустил данный шанс. Хотя порой Сиэлю казалось, что вся энергия по-прежнему жила в нём, черпаясь из ненависти, поощряясь желанием мести, но вспыхивая по необъяснимым причинам, обычно изливаясь в привычную тяжесть возле лобка. Потому Сиэль не мог утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, что эта так называемая любовь не была проявлением всего лишь желаний плоти, от которых он всеми силами пытался отстраниться. 

Однако, вопреки всем законам природы, что-то необъяснимое Сиэль испытывал к Себастьяну, вероятно, практически всегда, и со временем оно начинало приобретать обороты, всякий раз искажая форму и никогда не имея лица. Даже сейчас, чувствуя его прикосновения к шее, к груди, к щекам, а также горячее дыхание, предупреждающее о приближении конца, Сиэль ощущал повышенный прилив крови не только к низу живота, но и к груди, одновременно и леденеющей, и теплевшей. 

— Я готов, — Сиэль приоткрыл губы, плотно зажмуривая глаза. 

— И даже не желаете произнести последние слова? — с трудно сдерживаемой дрожью отозвался Себастьян, отмечая про себя, как нервно и сильно подёргиваются его кончики пальцев. — Больше вам не представится такого шанса. После того, как я поглощу душу, не будет даже вас самого. 

— У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, — кажется, скулы пропитывались новой порцией соли, но Сиэль внимания на это уже не обращал. — Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Взгляд Себастьяна дрогнул, словно нечто всплыло у него из подсознания, и в его ныне сжатых практически до максимума зрачках, Сиэль к неожиданности успел узреть даже оттенки некого очень странного сожаления, которые тут же скрылись от него, стоило Себастьяну опустить веки. 

— Так не должно было случиться, — к неожиданности начал он, чуть приоткрывая глаза и устремляя свой взгляд на приоткрытый рот Сиэля. — Знаете, что самое мерзкое… — на этом моменте его голос необычайно задрожал, а сам он скривился, словно от боли, — что я сам теперь никогда не стану прежним. Из-за вас.

— Чт-то? — Сиэль запнулся, продолжая поражённо смотреть на него. Себастьян прикусил губу.

— Я… не смогу вас забыть, — хрипло сказал он, и Сиэлю почему-то слишком навязчиво показалось, что эти слова не должны были быть произнесёнными. — Не смогу, — договорил он, уже поднимая голову. 

— Дерьмо, — Сиэль зажмурился, когда щипание в глазах стало невыносимым. 

— Да, именно, — Себастьян сумасшедше усмехнулся, практически нежно водя пальцами по его лицу, и Сиэль, чувствуя это, уже не знал, что испытывать. 

«Себастьян», — подумал Сиэль, прежде чем глаза его закрылись.

А следом за этим последовала боль, в мгновение принявшаяся раздирать настолько, что Сиэль вновь распахнул их, ощущая, как само пламя проникает внутрь него, прожигая всё, в том числе и губы. 

Себастьян сжал Сиэля, обхватив ладонями его голову, отчего когти едва ли не вонзились под тонкую кожу лица. Всё внутри заклокотало. Рождённая в горле червоточина засасывала в себя всё, заставляя Сиэля барахтаться в этих тисках, инстинктивно изгибая конечности и дёргая ногами. Это было похоже на разрыв всех внутренностей одновременно, которые выдёргивали из него буквально по кусочкам; перед глазами всё в мгновение помутилось, и Сиэль обессилено повис. 

Себастьян подхватил его, печальным взором заглядывая в его отуманенные глаза, практически полностью потерявшие способность различать тьму и свет, в этот момент сошедших воедино. Продолжая сминать его рот, он на удивление не чувствовал того долгожданного пресыщения, а энергия, постепенно проникавшая в него, отзывалась вовсе не предсказанными Сиэлем зловониями, а горечью, впервые настолько сильно щипавшей на языке. 

Одна из рук практически ласково прошлась по его позвоночнику, внимая каждому стремительно затихающему вздоху. Себастьян сожалел, но не верил в это самое сожаление, и пытаясь приступить к необходимому процессу поглощения с необходимой силой, и противясь этому, понимая всем нутром, что не так всё должно было быть. 

Себастьян знал себя, однако теперь сомневался, что это знание было стопроцентным. В течение всех предыдущих контрактов он поглощал души практически без разбора, не задумываясь о таких мелких вещах, как, например, тщательная сортировка чая или подогревание молока до нужной температуры, чтобы Сиэль в очередной раз не простыл. Изначально это казалось ему рутиной, ведь он и вовсе не привык служить кому-то в течение настолько длительного периода, и сам факт того, что этот сопляк умудрился сковать его ещё в самый первый день, злил просто до жути. 

Но со временем, постепенно привыкая к этому самому обличью, Себастьян к неожиданности начал ощущать заметный спад остроты всех стоявших ранее потребностей, и служил уже практически на автоматизме, всерьёз считая, что так быть и должно. В таком духе совершенно незаметно пролетело шесть лет, в течение которых Сиэль не раз умудрялся удивлять его, даже в моменты, когда, казалось, удивлять было уже попросту нечем. 

Вся его нескончаемо долгая жизнь вместе с Сиэлем словно обрела смысл, пусть Себастьян в глубине сознания и понимал, что на самом деле это являлось иллюзией, которая развилась в столь катастрофичных масштабах, превратившись в фактически вторую, совершенно необыкновенную для него реальность. 

И теперь всё это уходило как песок сквозь пальцы. 

Вслед за этими мыслями, длившимися меньше секунды, неожиданно возникло прикосновение, заставившее Себастьяна поражённо замереть.

Сиэль дотронулся до него, возможно, неосознанно, однако с робкой надеждой, вкладывая в это действие последние оставшиеся чувства. 

Ему было жаль.

Себастьян, с болью распахнув глаза, резко оторвался от него, не выдержав.

Сиэль моментально упал на пол, ещё не осознавая, что только что произошло, однако болезненное соприкосновение плеча с не таким уж и мягким ковром дало ему понять, что всё пошло несколько не так, как задумывалось. Откинувшись на спину и заметив перед глазами потолок, а не пугающую пустоту, он вздрогнул, тут же ощутив адскую усталость и отголоски огненной боли, постепенно сходившей на нет. Постаравшись собрать силы в кулак, он кое-как присел, ещё не понимая, каким неведомым образом находится в сознании.

Бросив потерянный взгляд в сторону, Сиэль понял, что Себастьяна нигде не было.

— Дерьмо.

***

— Прошу подождите, господин. Доктор ещё не освободилась. Пожалуйста, сядьте, — раздавался панический тон по ту сторону двери.

Анджелина, вздохнув, посмотрела на своего пациента — мужчину средних лет с манией величия настолько сильной, что его не отправили в Бедлам лишь по причине милосердия или даже слабости родственников. Она догадывалась, кто рвётся зайти к ней в кабинет, но надежда на собственную ошибку не собиралась её покидать. 

Особенно, когда _эта_ вещь всё ещё не была сожжена, а её пепел не развеян по ветру.

— Мистер Миртелли, к сожалению, я вынуждена закончить наш сеанс на полчаса раньше. Подойдите в регистратуру, чтобы вам точно прописали нужное количество часов.

— Но, мадам… — раздался блеющий голос, и складка жира, что у была у него вместо шеи, выразительно затряслась, приводя в движение водянистые черты лица, придающие ему схожесть скорее со слизняком, чем с человеком. — Мое время урегулировано в соответствии с моим загруженным графиком, я не поз…

В этот же момент дверь распахнулась, ударившись об стену рядом с косяком и едва ли не слетев с петель. А в дверном проёме, излучая буквально волны яростного безумия, стоял Себастьян Михаэлис. 

И если раньше у мадам закрадывались подозрения о реальности его иной природы, когда она узнала о доверенном лице своего племянника, то сейчас у неё не было никаких сомнений. Перед ней стоял нечеловек. Глаза, частично скрытые прядями рваной челки, сияли малиновыми углями, окружая резкие веретеновидные линии зрачков. А в тенях под скулами, под подбородком, в многочисленных складках одежды, скрывалась непонятная, но совершенно дикая аура, источавшая опасность точно так же, как загнанный в угол зверь ощеривает клыки в последнем оскале. Себастьян сам был этим зверем.

Господин Миртелли, завидев дворецкого дома Фантомхайв, и которого узнал только благодаря своей маниакальной любви ко всему высшему свету, резко попятился, отчего его второй подбородок снова заходил ходуном, а маленькие черные глаза пытались вобрать в себя пришедшего с ног до головы, не сознавая обстановку вокруг себя. Пока что.

Себастьян на пациента не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания, сконцентрировав своё влияние на Анджелине.

— Вы на удивление скользкая женщина, мадам, — подозрительно мягко начал Себастьян, словно пробуя на вкус слова. — Не каждый человек способен так долго избегать моего пристального внимания, находясь в столь ближнем кругу моего господина.

Миртелли, сглотнув, попятился к двери для пациентов, чувствуя себя так, будто его разорвут сразу же, если заметят второй раз.

— Вы сами такой же, мистер Михаэлис. Навыки скрытности важны для выживания во враждебной среде. Все мы стремимся чего-то добиться в жизни. Важно, конечно, понимать, что есть отличие между целью и миссией, но по какой-то причине у меня создается впечатление того, что эти понятия будут путать и через двести лет.

Дверь захлопнулась, но на это обратила внимание разве что мадам, дернув изящной бровью.

— И, тем не менее, вы утаиваете от меня то, что необходимо знать. Особенно с учетом того, что я должен помочь ему восстановится, стать прежним.

— Не сомневаюсь в ваших благородных побуждениях, мистер Михаэлис, — насмешливо произнесла Анджелина, закинув ногу на ногу и слегка царапая острым красным ногтём обивку подлокотника. — Однако лучше юному господину так и не стало, несмотря на ваше весьма продолжительное знакомство.

— Я знаю, что у вас есть сведения, которые господин пожелал бы скрыть от меня.

— И что же это?

— Вы мне скажите. Вы же у нас занимаетесь тяжелыми случаями и имеете высокий рейтинг выздоровления пациентов.

— Высокий, но не абсолютный.

— Что делает ситуацию ещё более ироничной, — Себастьян усмехнулся, отчего черты его лица исказились в гротескную маску, не выражающую ровным счетом никаких эмоций, но вынужденная отражать их. — Не смогли излечить своего племянника, как и не смогли спасти свою семью. Никакие суррогаты не позволяют вам избавиться от этого ощущения, не так ли?

Анджелина резко откинулась в кресле, потирая пальцами висок.

— И это всё, что вы можете мне предложить? Я думала, существа вашего ранга более изысканы в своих издевательствах над людьми. 

— О, поверьте, я ещё даже не приступал непосредственно к издевательствам, — мрачно усмехнулся Себастьян.

Тут-то Анджелина поняла, что именно её беспокоило. Несмотря на эмоции внешние, во взгляде Себастьяна наблюдался скорее вялый интерес и слабое подобие подавляемого волнения. И только. Что и доказывало явную игру на публику. Перед ней? Но зачем такого рода спектакль?

— В этом кабинете, — Себастьян внезапно поднялся со своего места, принявшись расхаживать по комнате, едва уловимо проводя пальцами по деревянным створкам книжного шкафа и столешнице рабочего стола. — Осталось что-то такое, что бы позволило мне узнать причину столь нестабильной психики вашего пациента. Я ни за что не поверю, что вы не знаете о моих методах развлечений на досуге.

— Как вы думаете, мистер Михаэлис, можно ли сломать человека, которому и так уже нечего терять?

— Ха, — в голосе Себастьяна не было слышно даже малейшей иронии. — Ломаются все. И те, кому, как вам кажется, уже нечего терять. Рано или поздно, но каждый человек в этом маленьком мирке сломается до такой степени, что его нельзя будет восстановить, — Себастьян обошел стол по кругу, краем глаза улавливая подозрительно нервную реакцию Анджелины на его действия: красные пряди на какое-то мгновение мелькнули в воздухе, прежде чем вновь лечь в аккуратную укладку. — Вы же, мадам, ещё даже близко не испытали всего, что должны испытать.

— И к чему весь этот дешевый театр, Михаэлис? — отчеканила Анджелина уже безо всякого уважения, смотря на него теми глазами, которыми человек обычно смотрит на потенциального врага, однако не страшась его. — Ты ворвался в мой кабинет, едва ли не перепугав до смерти пациента, а теперь ещё дерзишь? — она усмехнулась, заведя прядь волос за ухо. — Тебя что-то сильно разозлило? Быть может, поставишь под сомнение и мою терапию?

— Он говорил с вами обо мне, — резко обернулся на неё Себастьян, вцепляясь в стол когтями и устремляя на неё совершенно одичавшее выражение лица. — Говорил, я знаю это. 

— Как я уже вам успела сообщить, — холодно начала Анджелина. — Он говорил о многих, в том числе и о вас. А распространять что-то большее попросту не в моей компетенции.

— Да плевать я хотел на вашу компетенцию! — Себастьян резким движением опрокинул все бумаги со стола, заставляя Анджелину широко распахнуть глаза, а затем зашипел, словно от боли. В секунду оказавшись возле неё, он схватил её за плечи, вплотную прижимая к спинке кресла. — Я чуть не потерял его! Мне необходимо знать, что именно он вам говорил!

— Остудись, Михаэлис, ты сам не похож на себя, — она выдохнула, стараясь не контролировать внимание на его впивающихся в кожу ногтях. 

— Вы знаете, на что я способен, мадам, — произнёс он с заметной одышкой, продолжая испепелять её глазами. — Вы знаете, что я способен на убийство.

Анджелина иронически усмехнулась.

— И ты думаешь, что напугал меня этим? Я потеряла всё. Однако сломать меня не так уж и просто.

— Он ведь не мог рассказывать вам всё, не так ли? — Себастьян неожиданно отстранился, отходя от неё на несколько шагов и поправляя растрепавшиеся на голове волосы. — Некоторое ему вслух говорить попросту стыдно, а это значит, что он пользовался чем-то ещё? 

После этих слов он начал дергать шуфлядки, одну за другой. На пол, неаккуратно шелестя желтоватыми страницами, падали тома дневников самой Анджелины, зачастую использующиеся для записей о пациентах. Падали и просто бумаги, исписанные практически снизу доверху аккуратным, острым почерком. Однако не это заставило её сорваться с места. 

На самом дне самого нижнего выдвижного ящика лежало то, что никогда не должно было увидеть света. Дневник Сиэля Фантомхайва. И, пусть она провалила свою задачу крестной матери тогда, теперь не собиралась повторять эту судьбу снова, отступая без боя и сдаваясь на милость, нет. Резко подскочив с кресла, она вцепилась ногтями в узкое запястье Себастьяна, намереваясь тут же перехватить его за шею, однако тот был быстрее. Бросив на неё странно удовлетворенный взгляд, он резко отшвырнул её от себя, прежде чем она, вскрикнув, полетела обратно в сторону противоположной стены, болезненно выгнувшись и ударившись об неё затылком. Всё произошло, пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. 

В глазах Себастьяна, малиновых и ожесточенных, было чистое безумие. Одержимость, доведенная до крайности; желание помочь, переродившееся скорее в желание заставить выйти из положения самым болезненным способом из возможных. И даже долг превратился в обязанность. Обязанность, которую он сам на себя принял. 

Себастьян Михаэлис положил как собственную жизнь, так и существа иного толка, на алтарь, на тот момент не чувствуя и малейшего привкуса сожаления, однако сейчас всё было едва ли не наоборот. Стоило ему добраться до того, что скрывал в себе последний ящик и открыть последнюю исписанную страницу, как его волосы взвились в воздух, изгибаясь под углами, скорее похожими на электрические разряды. 

Себастьян, не слыша собственного, обычно раздававшегося исключительно на автоматизме, дыхания, успокоил их щелчком пальцев. И не мог оторвать взгляда от абзаца, написанного в страхе, в изнеможении, в боли, в непонимании, в ненависти, в… любви.

— Не смей причинять ему вреда, Себастьян, не смей, — тихо проговорила пришедшая в себя Анджелина, уставляясь на него долгим и тяжёлым взглядом, однако тот даже не обернулся, хотя его спина заметно напряглась. — Он… — Анджелина поджала губы. — А, впрочем, к чёрту. 

Иронически усмехнувшись, Себастьян покинул кабинет, уже не чувствуя тела. Дневник был крепко сжат в его руке.

Дверь захлопнулась.

***

Себастьян ворвался обратно в особняк на одном лишь инстинкте, совершенно не помня, как именно преодолел дорогу в столь короткий срок, и устремился вверх по лестнице, практически не чувствуя ног.

Тёмный коридор встретил его знакомым запахом рвоты. Судя по всему, Сиэля стошнило где-то неподалёку, а вонь так и не успела выветриться, тем более что Себастьян распознавал её лучше, чем что-либо ещё. 

Оказавшись у его двери, Себастьян посчитал нужным не спрашивать разрешения и даже не стучаться.

— Господин, — начал он, хватаясь за ручку.

— Пошёл вон! — тут же ответили ему с другой стороны, не позволив ворваться внутрь. Сиэль подпёр дверь своим телом, и теперь сидел на полу, прижав согнутые колени к груди. 

— Это я уже слышал, — Себастьян развернулся, облокачиваясь о дверь в его спальню спиной. Его пальцы сжимали дневник так, будто вот-вот продавят его твёрдую обложку. — Признаться, я крайне удивлён, что вы сумели добраться до спальни самостоятельно. 

— Пошёл. Вон.

— Так что же вы ко мне всё-таки испытываете? — Себастьян странно улыбнулся, опустив взгляд. — Я не просто так остановился. Вы преподнесли мне свою душу фактически на серебряном подносе, обвинив во всех тяжких грехах, пусть и не без причины, и ваша глубокая ненависть ко мне совершенно обоснована. Однако ваши действия слишком сильно противоречат этому же чувству, вызывая множество вопросов. Господин, то ваше прикосновение… нежное, трепетное и сожалеющее… именно оно сумело меня удержать. 

Сиэль так и продолжал сидеть спиной к двери, не двигаясь и практически не дыша. Ответ вертелся на языке, распространяясь навязчивым зудом в ротовой полости и диким жжением в глазах, однако вместо того, чтобы высказать его, Сиэль предпочёл бы застрелиться. 

— Я хочу знать, по какой причине вы дотронулись до меня тогда, — Себастьян продолжил, прислонившись к двери щекой и вжавшись в неё ладонью, имитируя поглаживание. — Вас практически покинули все жизненные силы, вы бились в агонии в моих руках, и я впитывал её в себя, пробовал вас на вкус, чувствовал… Вы, не смотря на всё это, не сумели так просто отступить, даже если убеждаете меня в обратном последние несколько недель.

Кажется, у Сиэля заскрежетали зубы — Себастьян сумел расслышать это благодаря своему слуху, однако тот по-прежнему молчал. 

— Что ж, возможно, вы просто этого не помните? — решил подыграть ему Себастьян. — Тогда я скажу сам. Вы, погибая, чувствуя боль, от которой человек едва ли способен мыслить, сумели собрать последние оставшиеся силы в кулак и коснуться моей груди, причём, явно из каких-то личных побуждений. Мне важно знать, каковы они.

— Зачем? — Сиэль всё-таки заговорил, тут же принимаясь кашлять — его голос слишком охрип. 

— Затем, что хочу знать правду, — Себастьян многозначительно приподнял брови. — Вы ведь накануне истязали меня этим же вопросом. Какова причина? 

— Я устал, — взгляд Сиэля посерел, и он подпёр голову рукой, чувствуя, что если не сделает этого, как она тут же отвалится, — сколько это уже может продолжаться? Я тогда сказал тебе всё и не стану на это отвечать. Ты, между прочим, свои действия… — его голос запнулся, и он задышал чуть быстрее, — тоже никак не обосновал. 

— Да, это так, — Себастьян опустил глаза, слыша тихую и горькую усмешку Сиэля. — Однако теперь я смогу сделать это.

Сиэль напрягся. Шторы на его окне заколыхались быстрее от проникающего ветра, составляя аккомпанемент сердцебиению, начинавшему ускоряться с каждой секундой.

— И почему же? — отозвался он, плохо сумев скрыть волнение.

— Я боялся вступать в долгосрочный контракт не по причине того, что это займёт так много времени. Дело в другом. Вы ведь уже успели заметить, что с каждым новым годом службы я становился более несдержан, более эмоционален, более… — Себастьян прикусил губу, опуская лицо вниз, — падок на человеческие ощущения. Исходя из того, что происходит между нами сейчас, как вы считаете, почему я _так_ сильно этого боялся?

Сиэль быстро глубоко и быстро дышал через нос, отчего его тяжкие вздохи были прекрасно слышны Себастьяну, ныне задумчиво трепавшему обложку дневника. 

— Сам скажи. 

— Это вызывает привыкание, — снисходительно усмехнулся Себастьян. — Человеческое тело, повадки, ощущения… я могу принимать любую форму, и именно поэтому мне крайне нежелательно находиться длительное время в какой-нибудь одной. Привязываясь к этому состоянию, я становлюсь рабом чувств принимаемой ипостаси, и избавиться от них очень и очень тяжело. Особенно, когда они бывают… — Себастьян на этом моменте облизал губы, — так приятны. 

Мир уходил из-под ног. С болью откинувшись на дверь, Сиэль, не рассчитав силы, ударился затылком и тут же зашипел, чувствуя новую порцию головокружения. Прямо сейчас он бы с превеликой радостью упал в обморок, однако взбунтовавшиеся эмоции не позволяли сделать этого, удерживая его сознание в относительной трезвости, но не спасая от зарождавшейся паники, отзывавшейся покалыванием в пальцах и жжением в груди. 

— Не обязательно было говорить всё в таких деталях, — на этом предложении Сиэль успел заикнуться раза четыре, за что, с силой сжав зубы, себя едва ли не четвертовал. — Я услышал обоснование твоих чувств. А теперь уходи.

— Так, может, вы теперь обоснуете свои? — моментально послышались слова с обратной стороны.

— Нет! — Сиэль не сумел себя сдержать. — Ни за что.

— Почему? В этом есть что-то постыдное? 

— Я не намерен говорить с тобой.

Странно усмехнувшись, Себастьян раскрыл дневник, принявшись показательно громко его листать, зная, что до ушей Сиэля дойдёт шелест страниц. Так и случилось. Услышав это, Сиэль не хотел верить закравшимся в голову опасениям и в панике развернулся, с силой прижимаясь к двери, словно Себастьян мог ощутить с обратной стороны давление его тела. А тот не унимался.

— Что ты делаешь?! — вскрикнул Сиэль.

— А какая вам разница? — послышался лукавый ответ. — Вы же не намерены говорить со мной.

Сиэль зарычал, утыкаясь в колени. Кажется, он вонзил ногти себе под кожу, ибо на лодыжках остались вмятины, тут же принявшиеся наполняться кровью. Резко выпрямившись, он бросил обессиленный взгляд в сторону, из его рта издался измученный вой.

— Сколько ещё можно пытать меня? Ты не забрал мою душу тогда, чтобы продолжить издевательства? 

— Нет, — тихо ответил Себастьян, но Сиэль всё равно услышал его, — я всего лишь хочу узнать правду от вас, а не от написанного в панике начертания. 

Душа ушла в пятки. 

— Погоди… — озноб охватил всё тело, однако вопреки этому скулы были раскалены так, что могли затмить своим жаром угли. — Ты… — Сиэль запнулся, чувствуя, как тошнота подступает к горлу, которое он на автоматизме прикрыл ладонью, — читал… его?

— Только последнюю страницу. 

_«Желаю… Себастьяна. Только Себастьяна»._

— Боже.

Себастьян молчал. Ещё немного, и, казалось, страницы дневника вспыхнули бы под его взглядом, который хаотично блуждал по каждой строке, впитывая, вкушая, упиваясь эмоциями, написанными немеющей от ужаса и стыда рукой. Реакция Сиэля по многим факторам была схожей. Только воспламенились бы не страницы, а он сам, прямо сейчас, на этом проклятом полу, под который он так отчаянно мечтал провалиться. 

Волосы на голове вздымались, пока выступившие на скулах желваки болели так, словно от напряжения сейчас немедленно треснет вся черепная коробка. 

Он знал. Он всё знал, и это сшибало с ног напрочь.

Сиэль не понимал, как ещё не сгорел заживо в этом положении, однако руки тряслись так, что их трение друг о друга непременно бы породило искру. Скопившаяся во рту слюна затекла в горло, и Сиэль подавился, тут же согнувшись пополам. Кашель отрезвлял его, заставляя упираться ладонями в ковёр. И, как только это закончилось, Сиэль, не чувствуя слюны, позорно намочившей не только подбородок, но и ворот его рубашки, привалился обратно к двери, хаотично нашаривая рукой щеколду. 

— Прочь… — вместе с этим щелчком голос Сиэль омертвел до, вероятно, максимальной степени. 

— Вам плохо? Вы не можете сказать вслух? 

Сиэль, накрыв голову руками и принявшись шататься из стороны в сторону, не сумел ответить ничего. 

— Тогда я скажу за вас. Вы меня желаете.

Вселенная схлопнулась. 

Голос Себастьяна стал ниже, а он сам прислонился к двери до максимума, словно стремясь впитаться в неё и просочиться запахом его в спальню:

— Вы желаете меня, я давно это понял, — он тяжело задышал, облизывая губы с сумасшедшей скоростью. — Я видел это в ваших глазах, когда вы смотрели на меня с плохо объяснимой опаской. Чувствовал в вашем теле, когда ваша кожа покрывалась мурашками при каждом моём случайном прикосновении. И даже губы, господин, губы… — рот Себастьяна приоткрылся, а глаза закатились, словно каждое воспоминание об этом вызывало в его теле оргазм, — …я читал это через ваши губы, когда вы отвечали мне на очередной поцелуй. Опрометчиво было считать, что я не замечу. 

Себастьян даже скатился вниз, скользя спиной по двери. 

Сиэль дрожал, но не чувствовал ни подрагивающих конечностей, ни тела. Глотка разрывалась от застрявшего в ней крика, в то время как пальцы инстинктивно поползли вниз, к моментально напрягшемуся члену. Он не осознавал себя. Не осознавал, где находится. Весь мир сжался до тонкой перегородки между их спинами, в которую сейчас упирались его лопатки и к которой привалился Себастьян, тяжело, опьянённо дыша. 

Боясь собственных мыслей, Сиэль придавил рукой промежность через штаны, переваривая сказанные Себастьяном слова и смотря перед собой безумным взглядом. Все эмоции превратились в раскалённый шар. 

Однако это помешательство длилось не долго. Ладонь, до этого мягко услаждающая прихоти плоти, резко сжалась.

Он завёлся даже сейчас. Катастрофа. 

— Отвратительно… — он резко оторвал руку от себя, однако она тряслась перед глазами, — как же отвратительно… — даже его собственные пальцы, желавшие, привыкшие ублажать, в глазах Сиэля походили скорее на белёсых червей, которые по-прежнему тянулись вниз, выходя из-под контроля. 

— Вы же даже сейчас лжёте, — отозвался Себастьян с горячностью. — Неужели вы не устали от этого? 

— Заткнись! — Сиэль закрыл лицо, не слыша, что извергал его рот. — Так низко я пал лишь из-за тебя.

— С чего вы взяли, что вообще пали? Желания подобного рода совершенно нормальны. Сейчас они свойственны даже мне, — Себастьян усмехнулся, бросая многозначительный взгляд на собственную промежность, очевидно прибывавшую в гораздо более буйном состоянии, чем обычно. — Значит, это и было главной причиной вашей нестабильности? Признаться, я полагал, что всё гораздо сложней. 

— Не смей мне говорить о нормальности! — яростно отозвался Сиэль, отцепляя от себя руки. — Ты не способен меня понять!

— Сейчас я даже самого себя не понимаю, — судя по голосу, он улыбался. — Тем не менее, мы уже так многое друг перед другом обнажили, что пытаться идти на попятную бессмысленно. Вы противоречите, вы отступаете, вы боитесь… и всё равно до безумия желаете. Не обстоятельства виновны в том, что вы не можете найти покоя, и даже не ваша природа. Вы просто запутались. Вам самому не осточертело так жить? 

— С тобой я хотел бы говорить об этом меньше всего.

— Или больше? 

Сиэль безрадостно усмехнулся, физически ощущая свой вновь замерцавший на щеках румянец, однако его омрачала горечь в практически потерявших былую яркость глазах.

— Или больше.

— Так скажите конкретно, в чём дело, — продолжил Себастьян. — Мы и так уже доведены до грани, что нам ещё терять? Объясните причину, почему вы так отчаянно сторонитесь меня.

— Поразительно, что ты сам не догадываешься, имея столько грехов на своём счету, — ответ Сиэля сочился сарказмом. — Знаешь, вот я использовал контракт, обозначил его цель, а ты заранее известил о цене, которую придется заплатить. Прошло шесть лет с того момента. И в наших… отношениях нет ничего, кроме желания получить наибольшую выгоду. А потом я начал чувствовать это чертово желание. И это было бы смешно, тем более я подозреваю, что ты вызывал чувство похоти у каждого второго, если бы не мое собственное искалеченное прошлое, которое до сих пор мешает мне жить. На твою природу я повлиять никак не смогу, да и сомневаюсь, что простой приказ изменит это. А я… — его залихорадило, и он сжал плечи руками, ощущая, как зуд в глазах превращается в щипание, когда влага собралась у нижних век, — я сам себе отвратителен, потому что не способен даже на секунду заставить себя побороть это чувство.

— То, что я стал объектом вашей слабости, не признак вашей ненормальности, — возразил Себастьян. — Вы никогда не воспринимали меня как того, кто входит в круг близких вам людей, и, тем не менее, я всё равно постоянно находился поблизости. Так уж сложилось, что заботиться о вас выпало именно на мою долю, и касался я вас чаще всех.

— Заботиться? — Сиэль не сдержал перекошенной насмешки. — Мы оба знаем, что это лишь подготовка десерта.

— Как я уже говорил, — вкрадчиво напомнил Себастьян, прислоняясь к двери щекой, — со временем я перестал понимать, что мной руководит. Поверьте, в плане оценки нормальности мне никак не легче, ибо мои чувства к вам тоже несут неприродный характер, если так посмотреть.

— Стало быть, мы оба вляпались в это? — сокрушительно спросил Сиэль. Вопрос был скорее риторическим. 

— Стало быть, да, — Себастьян ответил с той же интонацией.

Сиэль судорожно вздохнул. Судя по дыханию Себастьяна, которое он слышал даже со своего места, тот был аналогично взведён, с силой впиваясь когтями в ворсинки ковра, подминая их и оставляя длинные полосы. Непонятно по какой причине решившись встать на ноги, — вероятно, чтобы оценить состояние тела, — Сиэль чуть не свалился на колени, успев схватиться за стоящее рядом кресло в последний момент. Его трясло. Перед глазами, как в калейдоскопе, начали возникать разноцветные пятна, заставившие его тут же привалиться к стене с громким измученным стоном и накрыть рукой вспотевший лоб. 

Слишком жарко. 

— Вам плохо? Хотите, чтобы я помог? — раздался обеспокоенный вопрос, а затем дверь дёрнулась, но отвориться ей помешала заранее закрытая щёколда. Себастьян мог применить силу, чтобы оказаться рядом с Сиэлем в два счёта, но предпочёл бы, чтобы тот добровольно впустил его. 

— Мне… — он замялся, сглатывая слюну, почувствовав, как от этих слов нечто в его сознании всплывает на поверхность, заставив живот предвкушающее поджаться, а соски затвердеть, — не просто плохо… — он надавил на закрытые глаза двумя пальцами, сдерживая тихое рычание, — Себастьян, мне дерьмово. 

— Тогда откройте дверь, — от напряжения, с которым Себастьян смотрел на дверную ручку, удивительно, что она ещё не расплавилась. — Вас уже давно пора привести в нужную форму. Вы не в себе.

— И что, что ты сделаешь? — отозвался Сиэль с несдерживаемой яростью — пряжка ремня на брюках внезапно начала давить на поясницу слишком сильно. 

— Сделаю всё… — он затих, сглатывая слюну. — Всё, что прикажете. 

— Я уже не вправе тебе приказывать, если забыл, — Сиэль резко шлёпнулся обратно на пол, и теперь заболели ещё и ягодицы. Вместе со стыдом его лицо исказило выражение иронического бессилия. — Какой же я слабый. Вот что бывает, когда берёшь на себя не предназначенную изначально роль, — он с тихим стоном откинул со лба волосы, подставляя глаза и замерцавшую в одном из них метку под лунный свет, просачивающийся сквозь оконные створки. — Зря ты не поглотил меня тогда. Я потерял во всём этом смысл. Я слишком слаб, чтобы дойти до конца.

Себастьян, скрестив руки на груди, сначала молчал около минуты, а потом, странно изогнув бровь, вновь заговорил:

— Мадам рассказывала мне, что лишь на грани смерти человек способен понять ценность того, что нам по-настоящему дорого. Мне не хотелось бы… — он прокашлялся в кулак, маскируя многозначительную усмешку, пусть и зная, что Сиэль сейчас не способен увидеть её, — льстить самому себе, однако перед финалом, исходя из ваших действий, именно я был тем, о ком вы думали. Не кажется ли вам это ироничным? 

Сиэль предпочёл промолчать, не ощущая густеющие в углах глаз капли влаги.

— Вы можете считать, что эти желания делают вас слабее, однако они всего лишь являются частью вас самого, а вовсе не помехой. Да и… — он задумался. — Понимаете, какая вырисовалась ситуация. Вы изначально заплатили всем, чего лишись за то, чтобы обрести силу и могущество в моём лице, зная, что будет в итоге. А затем нашли своё спасение… и снова во мне. Но ведь именно я являюсь результатом ваших исконных стремлений. Влечение ко мне не является тем, что мешает нашей с вами общей цели. Скорее, наоборот ставит знак равенства между этими двумя понятиями. Вам просто следует принять это. Поверить в то, что вы сильны, поверить в себя самого и чётко определиться с тем, чего вы действительно хотите. 

— Я не знаю, чего хочу, — ответил он очень тихо, дрожа непонятно от чего.

— Нет, знаете, — возразил Себастьян, прижимаясь лбом к двери. — Вы хотите чувствовать себя нормальным. Наплюйте на всё, что нам так упорно навязывают устаревшие принципы и общество. Наплюйте на прошлое, которое уже давным-давно утекло. Наплюйте даже на собственные страхи, они сдерживают вас, сдерживают вашу силу, которая, несомненно, всё ещё присутствует в вас, просто вы заперли её на замок, пытаясь сбежать от себя самого. 

— Себя самого? — Сиэль не помнил, когда успел подняться. 

— Вы потеряли себя не потому, что не заслуживаете жить, а потому, что сами себя в этом убедили. Не бойтесь лишиться привычного для вас лица, ибо настоящее ему ничем не уступает. Будьте тем, кем желаете быть сами, а не тем, чьи обязанности были вынуждены принять. Не бегите от самого себя, это никак не омрачит память вашего брата.

Щёколда неожиданно щёлкнула, а в дверном проёме замер сам Сиэль, смотря на Себастьяна настолько пронзительным взглядом, что тот застыл, невольно отклоняясь от него назад. 

Сиэль не думал ни о растрепавшейся перед Себастьяном одежде, ни о вконец спутавшихся на голове волосах, ни даже о приспущенных с талии штанах, открывавших выпирающую кость под тонкой и чуть вспотевшей кожей. 

— Так кто же я тогда, если не Сиэль Фантомхайв? — он пошатнулся.

Себастьян моментально схватил его, прижимая к себе за голову и талию и не позволяя упасть на пол. На груди стало мокро. Сиэль всё же не сдержался, спрятав лицо в рубашку Себастьяна, и только неровное подергивание плеч выдавало то, что он плакал. 

Неизвестно, сколько они простояли в таком положении. Стихли и попытки прислуги прорваться в коридорную дверь, и мерцание звёзд в окне стало гораздо более тусклым. Себастьян посчитал нужным пока вообще ничего не говорить, а Сиэль был и рад этому. Сейчас все его чувства были раскалены настолько, что, скажи хоть слово, и он бы оглох. Однако спустя некоторое время дыхание начало возвращаться в норму, дрожь успокаиваться, а мурашки сходить на нет — от объятий тело заметно согрелось. 

— Вы человек, — начал Себастьян, гипнотизируя взглядом его спину и осторожно поглаживая её рукой, а Сиэль незаметно для него открыл покрасневшие глаза, постаравшись как можно тише шмыгнуть носом. — Вы человек, мой господин. Вы достойны всего, что пожелаете. Всего, слышите меня?

Сиэль не знал, по какой причине стиснул Себастьяна в ответ на этих словах, обессилено прижимаясь. 

— Всего? — глухо спросил он.

— Всего, — подтвердил Себастьян. — Всего, в том числе и любви. Знайте это.

 _И если тебе захотелось прекратить свою жизнь по сценарию,_  
_Что ж, есть утешение, способное поменять твой душевный настрой и образ мыслей._

Нечто раскололось внутри после этой фразы, хотя Сиэль на грани сознания пытался это удержать. Но пульс забился чаще, давление в груди наросло сильнее, а руки упёрлись в его грудь, отстраняя от себя. Встретившись с Себастьяном глазами, Сиэль не знал, что отвечать, а тот и не торопил его, смотря на него с мягкой усталостью. Сглотнув слюну, Сиэль вдруг понял, что дальнейшее никак не сможет озвучить в таком же положении. Облизав губы, он скрыл лицо в предплечье Себастьяна, аккуратно сжав край его пиджака. 

— Давай… давай попробуем. Иначе я просто умру. 

— Вы дрожите.

Сиэль вздрогнул, чуть отстраняясь от него и переводя взгляд на свои руки.

— Да, наверное. Мне не по себе.

Себастьян облизал губы.

— Для начала предлагаю вам… перебраться в комнату, а там посмотреть по обстоятельствам. Честно говоря, я сам не знал, что всё пойдёт таким образом, — он, придерживая Сиэля, приоткрыл дверь в спальню, приглашая его переступить её порог свободной рукой. 

Сиэль, всё ещё чувствуя серьёзное напряжение, сделал глубокий вдох и последовал за ним, не зная, что ощущая в этот момент. С одной стороны ему было страшно. Страшно до помешательства, и, тем не менее, что-то внутри, что-то очень маленькое, но способное кричать очень громко, робко содрогалось, не опасаясь, а именно предвкушая то, что будет дальше. И когда они прошли в комнату, встав в её центр, тут же почувствовали себя в равной степени неуютно. 

А ещё всё было забросано носовыми платками. Мокрыми носовыми платками.

— Хотите, я уберу всё в момент? — Себастьян склонил голову к плечу, неудобно поджимая губы. Ему не хотелось язвить на эту тему, но Сиэль, видимо, смутился даже из-за этого.

— Да, — он прокашлялся, первое слово вышло с заметной хрипотцой. — Да, давай.

Вскоре все вещи были на своих местах, и они снова застыли. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Сиэль, мягко говоря, совсем не разбирался в том, что и как нужно делать, да и, вероятно, под согласием ещё не до конца осознал, на что именно согласился. Себастьяну оставалось лишь надеяться, что всё пройдёт хотя бы относительно гладко, потому решение большей части проблем предпочёл взять на себя.

— Что ж, господин, — начал он осторожно, ибо сейчас Сиэль напоминал скорее напуганного зверька в открытых просторах саванны. — Для начала давайте определимся с тем, чего именно вы хотите. Видите ли, степень желания бывает разной. В зависимости от того, как долго вы изнемогаете, мы определимся с нужной тактикой действий. Подобный… процесс должен прежде всего помочь вам осознать, что всё это далеко не так страшно. Однако степень дозволенного выберите вы сами. И, что важно, — Себастьян подошёл к Сиэлю ближе, становясь перед ним на одно колено и обхватывая его руки своими, пока тот, незаметно облизнув губу, опустил смущённый взгляд вниз, на их ладони, — вы в любой, абсолютно любой момент можете попросить меня остановиться. Вся ситуация будет под вашим полнейшим контролем. 

Сиэль только нервно кивнул, ничего не ответив. Себастьян вздохнул.

— Давайте присядем, — и они опустились на край кровати. — Вот так. А теперь, мой господин, убедительно прошу вас быть… откровенным со мной. Скажите мне, чего именно бы вам хотелось? 

— Думаешь, я изучал, как всё это называется?! — отозвался он с сильным раздражением, сдувая чёлку со лба. — Я… — он вздохнул. — Не знаю. Может… эм… всего?

Себастьян, переваривая эту фразу, многозначительно поджал губы, опуская взгляд вниз. То, какая сейчас на его плечи ложилась ответственность, он ощущал буквально физически. Всё действительно приняло даже слишком неожиданный для него оборот.

— Хорошо, тогда… — он, медленно развернувшись в сторону Сиэля и заприметив, как тот моментально насторожился, успокаивающе постарался сжать его за плечо. Почувствовав, что тот хоть немного расслабился, Себастьян продолжил: — Наверное, мне тогда следует поцеловать вас для начала? 

— А, ты это… — начал Сиэль, когда Себастьян уже практически приблизился к его губам, но, услышав, как тот начинает что-то говорить, был вынужден со вздохом отстраниться. — Ты когда-нибудь делал это?

Заметив многозначительный взгляд Себастьяна, который явно не хотел высказывать в слух очевидное, Сиэль стушевался.

— То есть, я имел в виду, у тебя были такие, как я?

— В смысле, мужчины? 

— Ну… — Сиэль поджал губы. — И мужчины, и пережившие… то, что и я, в общем. У тебя есть опыт по работе с такими людьми?

— С мужчинами у меня бывало в прошлом, да, — Себастьян кивнул. — Хотя там всё очень сложно, ведь не обязательно речь только о людях? — заметив непонимающий взгляд Сиэля, Себастьян махнул рукой, призывая его не концентрировать на этом внимание. — А вот с такими, как вы, не было. Вы исключительная в своём роде персона.

— Понятно, — Сиэль больше не знал, что ответить, снова опустив лицо.

— Так я могу поцеловать вас? — вкрадчиво обратился к нему Себастьян, приподнимая лицо Сиэля за подбородок, отчего тот тут же покраснел.

— Можешь, наве… — Сиэль не успел договорить, Себастьян попросту не позволил сделать этого, прижавшись к нему губами. 

Сиэль и не предполагал, что целоваться действительно бывает так приятно, хотя прошлый их контакт тоже был не так уж и плох, за исключением всего, что произошло после. Если в тот момент Себастьян явно себя плохо контролировал, откровенно говоря, не сильно стараясь быть осторожным, то сейчас всё было иначе, и Сиэль таял от этих ощущений, как кусок масла на медленном огне. Руки обнимали его, скользя по спине снизу-вверх и снизу-вверх, что откровенно возбуждало и вынуждало Сиэля неловко ёрзать — при спущенных штанах ощущать, как кровь утяжеляет пенис, было крайне смущающе, тем более что Сиэль не мог прямо сейчас посмотреть, достаточно ли он укрыт снизу, чтобы в противном случае не слишком уж открыться. 

Себастьян, почувствовав его движения, оторвался, напоследок мягко проскальзывая по его подбородку языком, а Сиэль мог только тяжело дышать, трясясь всем телом. 

— Может, просто ляжем? А то так не очень удобно.

— Только если ты отвернёшься, а я сниму с себя эти дурацкие штаны… и дай мне рубашку подлиннее, лучше ночную.

Через некоторое время, Сиэль, ну уж очень неловко хмурясь, старался устроиться поудобнее, что было прямо-таки совсем непросто. Мало того, что член откровенно выдавал всё его состояние, а ночная сорочка не сильно способствовала максимальной скрытности этого дела, так и перед Себастьяном светиться не хотелось, хотя тот, наверное, уже давным-давно всё прознал. В конце концов, найдя относительно удобную позу на боку и вытянув ногу так, чтобы она прикрывала то, что необходимо, Сиэль уткнулся головой в подушку.

— Я готов, — приглушённо проговорил он, не намереваясь выныривать из неё. Выглядело это достаточно комично. 

— А я нет, — Себастьян похлопал глазами. — Нет, господин. Так неуклюже мы это делать не будем.

— А что ты предлагаешь тогда? — Сиэль насупился, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я вообще тебя не понимаю.

— Ну не знаю… давайте для начала хоть просто поговорим, — Себастьян улёгся рядом, осторожно переплетая с ним пальцы. Сиэль, заприметил это, поднял на него долгий взгляд, сильно изменяясь в выражении. 

— Ты сейчас вообще не похож на себя, — тихо сказал он, опуская глаза.

— В каком смысле? — Себастьян нахмурился.

Сиэль смущённо облизал губы.

— Я правда не думал, что, ты можешь быть таким и что мы… 

Он зашипел, зажмуриваясь и резко утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

— И всё же я здесь, — в тон ему повторил Себастьян, мягким касанием обнимая его за спину. — Мы держимся за руки, прижимаясь друг к другу. Не кажется ли это вам невероятно интимным?

— Ты специально говоришь это, чтобы я ещё сильнее проявил эмоции? — голос Сиэля дрогнул слишком заметно. Лбом он чувствовал, как учащённо вздымалась грудь Себастьяна. — Ты… так быстро дышишь. Не похоже на тебя. Признаться, я и так не сильно был уверен в том, нуждаешься ли ты в воздухе, как все нормальные люди. 

— Моя физическая форма, как все мои эмоции, прямо пропорциональны вашим. Однако я могу сдерживать их внутри себя, могу маскировать, но и это не значит, что я так просто поддаюсь самоконтролю, — Себастьян изогнул губы в несвойственной себе искренней улыбке, вслушиваясь в тихое неровное сопение где-то в районе плеча. — Это… загадочно, мой господин. Признаться, я до сих пор с трудом нахожу объяснение, как так всё-таки вышло.

— Ты был совершенно другим в нашу первую встречу, Себастьян, — Сиэль занервничал, однако взаимное сжатие рук успокаивало, помогая удерживать своё сознание в трезвой форме. — Я боялся тебя. Поначалу. Вся твоя манера поведения выставляла тебя как монстра, подчиняющегося лишь своим эгоистичным желаниям и более не подчиняющегося никому. Мне… было трудно контролировать тебя. А те твои слова о привыкании… разве ты не жалеешь об этом? Не жалеешь, что уже не так свободен, как раньше?

— А что есть свобода, мой господин? — в тон спросил Себастьян. — В моём случае она была чем-то вроде нескончаемого безумия, я всё своё существование пытался наполнить чашу, у которой не было дна. Видите ли, рамки, они… какими бы они ни казались сковывающими, заставляют научиться ценить то, что по-настоящему требует внимания. Мне далеко до вас, людей, жизнь которых с трудом может перешагнуть длиной за век, но сейчас я чувствую себя гораздо более живым, чем всё время до этого. Мне приятно концентрироваться на том, что делает счастливыми вас. Эмоции, прикосновения, поцелуи. Волшебство, абсолютно бесплатное, но доступное далеко не каждому. И я рад, что могу его прочувствовать.

— Звучит… красиво, — Сиэль неосознанно вдавился лицом в грудь Себастьяна крепче, чувствуя, как тот тут же огладил пальцами лопатки на его спине. — Но мне кажется, что за этим кроется что-то неправильное. Ты ведь был создан таким. Кровожадным, страшным чудовищем. Это против твоей природы, рано или поздно такие привязанности погубят тебя.

— Если верить Библии, то отношения между мужчинами тоже губительны, Ваша Светлость, — саркастично ответил Себастьян, забавляясь раздавшемуся яростному сопению Сиэля, который явно сейчас не желал показывать лица. — Однако именно так вы чувствуете себя самим собой. Мы сами выбираем правильность и неправильность поступков. А если за них придётся расплатиться, то… что ж, так тому и быть. Живите настоящим. 

— Поцелуй меня, — неожиданно очень тихо попросил Сиэль, и Себастьян, слыша это, тут же опустил голову вниз, с лёгким смятением замечая, как тот решился отстраниться от его рубашки и сейчас смущённо смотрел куда-то перед собой. 

Не желая мешкать, понимая, что ожидание только усугубит всю трогательную ситуацию, Себастьян немного несдержанным движением вплёл ладонь в волосы Сиэля, отводя волосы от его лица. И накрыл его уста своими, плавно и мягко, замечая, как зрачки глаз Сиэля моментально расширяются, постепенно скрываясь под веками, а движения вторят, приглашая углубить прикосновение, разливающее по телу сладостное тепло. Сиэль целовался очень робко, но теперь с заметным удовольствием, которое проявлялось в повышенном слюновыделении из его рта, отчего их губы быстро намокали, оставляя на коже смущающе блестящие следы. 

И когда они оба отстранились, то не знали, что говорить друг другу, чувствуя крайнюю растерянность. Разве что Себастьян, уже давно подобного осознанно желая, скорее обдумывал, нежели робел, а вот Сиэль, наоборот, прижимал руку ко рту, смотря перед собой широко распахнутыми, в чём-то даже напуганными глазами. Однако в груди теплело, подобно попадающим на тело ярким солнечным лучам, и даже страх понемногу уступал перед просыпавшейся эйфорией. 

— Всё нормально? — настороженно спросил Себастьян, и Сиэль, очнувшись, отвёл руки от лица, коротко мотнув головой, а потом повалился на спину, направляя потерянный взгляд в потолок, сейчас искренне не зная, что и думать. 

— Я потерялся, — честно ответил Сиэль, водя по груди растерянным движением пальцев. — Ты делаешь со мной что-то странное. Рядом с тобой я забываю обо всех тревогах, хотя именно ты… косвенно создал их. Дилемма. 

— Дилемма? — Себастьян приподнял брови, подпирая голову рукой. 

— А что ещё? — с натянутостью спросил Сиэль. — Как это иначе объяснить, скажи мне? Ты испортил мне жизнь, опорочил, испоганил, этого не отнять. И вопреки этому я также умудряюсь испытывать рядом с тобой… счастье? Полноценность? Похоже на то. У судьбы превосходное чувство юмора, не находишь? 

— Нахожу всякий раз, когда моё сердце любопытно бьётся, вторя вашему, — усмехнулся Себастьян, заставляя Сиэля смущённо надуться, сдувая чёлку с лица. — Нет, серьёзно. Это погубит меня, я уже понимаю это. И… наше с вами будущее вызывает массу вопросов. Мне кажется, что мы идём к чему-то такому, что заставит нас сильно переоценить наши позиции, а возможно и даже принести нечто в жертву. 

— Ты тоже чувствуешь это? — с явной тревогой посмотрел на него Сиэль. — Чувствуешь, что нам обоим предстоит сделать выбор?

— Да, — Себастьян опустил глаза. — Но пока могу лишь гадать, какой именно. Вы же сами видите, к чему всё идёт. Изначальная нить ведёт в обратную сторону от вскрывшихся последствий. Только мы можем предотвратить катастрофу, которая возникла на почве именно нашего контракта. Мы находимся меж двух совершенно разных, но одинаково сильных оппонентов. А Её Величество добилась за эпоху своего правления того, что было не под силу ни одному британскому монарху, и дальше больше: она вышла замуж по любви. За что впоследствии и поплатилась невыносимой болью. Получить власть над такой стихией, как сама Смерть… может ли быть что-то страшнее? 

— Может, когда видишь этому доказательства своими глазами, — мрачно ответил Сиэль, отворачивая лицо. — Я пытался вернуть его в тот день. Но решился поверить. Однако ты тогда обещал мне также возможность завоевать сердце потенциальной любимой, а на самом деле… вновь слукавил, ведь любовь не подвластна никому, даже Богу.

— Любовь слишком великая сила, по-настоящему подвластная лишь человеку. Только ему и никому больше, но… — начал Себастьян, — как вы понимаете, она субъективна. Я не лгал, как и ожидалось, когда говорил вам, что влюблён. Мои чувства к вам единственные в своём роде. Я не в состоянии испытывать человеческие эмоции, человеческие влечения, однако моё на то желание, пусть и плохо осознанное, невольное, настолько сильно, что помогает создать мне в себе нечто подобное. И… честно, я бы этого хотел. Мне нравится верить в то, что я способен любить, даже если это не так.

— Моё имя — Сиэль Фантомхайв, — усмехнулся Сиэль, замечая, как вздрагивает Себастьян. — Видишь? Даже ты, зная правду, поверил мне прямо сейчас на миг, а я верил в это очень долгое время. Мы сами создаём судьбу, сами создаём себя, сами создаём то, что существует внутри нас, достаточно просто… поверить. Впрочем, и оступиться можно в любой момент, не всегда же наши убеждения, пусть и самые глубокие, оказываются правильными. 

— В любом случае, я не солгал вам, когда сказал, что его действительно не вернуть. Прах рано или поздно возвращается к праху, а всё что мы видим сейчас — махинация. Да, реалистичная, да, весьма убедительная, но этому нельзя верить, в конце концов, вам ли об этом не знать? 

— Не хочу думать об этом, Себастьян, — спустя минуты молчания произнёс Сиэль, сглатывая подступивший ком к горлу. — Это… вызывает воспоминания, как следствие. Я слышу твоё дыхание, оно отрезвляет, напоминая, где я нахожусь, но чем больше я возвращаюсь в прошлое, тем сильнее сомневаюсь в правильности наших с тобой действий. Я постоянно нахожусь в этой неопределённости. Постоянно сомневаюсь. И мне… плохо. Мне правда очень плохо. 

— Посмотрите на меня, — вдруг сказал Себастьян, нависая над Сиэлем. Тот, приподняв взгляд, плохо сдерживал учащающееся дыхание. — Да, вот так. Что вы видите? 

— Я вижу… — взор Сиэля к неожиданности потеплел, хотя в нём по-прежнему оставались явные тени боли, — …тебя. Просто тебя. 

— Именно, — продолжил Себастьян. — Нет никакой угрозы. Я рядом и готов вам помочь. Вам нужно просто… довериться, — он снова взял его руку в свою.

— Давай остановимся на том, что я уже и так позволил себе открыть тебе слишком многое. Доверие не наступает так быстро, Себастьян, особенно, учитывая то, что ещё буквально несколькими часами назад ты чуть меня не поглотил, — Сиэль не сдержал ироничной усмешки, замечая, как Себастьян поджимает губы, на несколько секунд зажмуривая глаза. — Но… — он, ощущая в теле огромной силы дрожь, решился положить руку Себастьяна к себе на грудь, намекающее пододвигая его пальцы к пуговице на собственной рубашке. — Есть то, на что я могу решиться. Так как… ох, нет. Достаточно откровений. 

— Я догадываюсь, — Себастьян многозначительно сощурился, довольствуясь тут же замерцавшим на скулах Сиэля румянцем, и, не сдержавшись, быстро поцеловал его в нос. — И я, наверное, даже не удивлён.

— Ты знал! — Сиэль подскочил на кровати, в яростном смущении отталкивая Себастьяна на другой её угол. — Ты знал, но… но!..

— Подозревал, — уточнил Себастьян, поправляя спутавшиеся при падении волосы на голове. — Я не мог быть уверен на сто процентов при наличии вашей травмы, воистину могущей заставить вас регулярно устраивать в ванной что угодно, а не только простую мастурбацию.

— Не говори это! — Сиэль резко сгорбился в три погибели, снова вжавшись лицом в колени. Было стыдно. 

— Тихо… — Себастьян мягко накрыл его своим телом, обнимая руками по бокам, и тот вздрогнул, открывая глаза. — В этом нет ничего плохого. Это делают все.

— Знаю, — тихо прошептал тот. — Но… я… всё равно боюсь. Это почти всегда причиняло мне боль, я… вижу всё то, что было раньше, Себастьян. И, Боже, как это… как это ужасно, — под конец его голос попросту охрип.

— Вы просто не знаете, как это может быть прекрасно, оттого и мрачные воспоминания не могут быть вытеснены светлыми, — вздохнул Себастьян.

— Мадам говорила почти то же самое. Только это не так просто, как кажется. Я не думаю, что смог бы… смотреть на… в общем, не могу видеть процесс. Я-то и на себя с трудом смотрел, — признался Сиэль. — А когда не сдерживался, то всё снова возвращалось, заставляя испытывать, ощущать, видеть…

— Вам вовсе не обязательно смотреть, — произнёсли в ответ. — В таком деле главное… чувствовать. Хотя и держать исключительно зрительный контакт не помешает, чтобы вы вновь не забыли о том, где находитесь. 

Сиэль, услышав это предложение, разогнулся, а Себастьян отстранился от него. 

— Что, начнём прямо сейчас?.. — однако пылающие скулы выдавали эмоции лучше всяких слов, а сжатые кулаки — оставшиеся страх и неуверенность. 

— Да, — Себастьян накрыл его руки своими, побуждая поднять растерянный взгляд. — Да, господин. Теперь я считаю, что готов. 

— Выключи свет и… — Сиэль резко зажмурил глаза, прикусывая зубами нижнюю губу, явно собираясь с духом сказать что-то важное. — Р-раздевайся. Да. Снимай с себя всё и как можно скорее, но так, чтобы я этого не видел. 

— Мы с вами вместе уже шесть лет, но вы до сих пор продолжаете удивлять меня. Хотя по вашему подминающему рубашку стояку я должен был всё понять заранее, — ответил Себастьян, послушно слезая с кровати и задувая свечи на канделябре. Сиэль стыдливо зарычал, заскрежетав зубами.

— Господи, ну какого же чёрта ты так и не можешь перестать быть таким прямолинейным! — он, с силой вжавшись лбом в постель, вытянул перед собой руки и провёл по простыни ногтями. 

— Так вы сами разденетесь или мне помочь? — вкрадчиво спросил Себастьян. Сиэль, пробыв в таком положении несколько минут, всё же собрался с духом и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке робкими движениями.

— Лучше я сам, — приостановил он его, смотря вперёд чуть неуверенным взглядом, — а… а что потом?

— Вообще-то я стою с другой стороны, — намекнул Себастьян.

— Г-где? — заикнулся Сиэль, осматриваясь по сторонам. 

— Вот здесь, — Себастьян неожиданно приобнял его за плечи, аккуратно целуя в висок. Сиэль, пусть и до сих пор чувствуя явное смущение, всё же расслабился. — А на отвечая на ваш вопрос про то, что потом… на самом деле, у меня нет никакого плана. Да и его не должно быть. Такие вещи не решают наперёд, будем смотреть по обстоятельствам и стараться концентрировать внимание на том, что… — тёплое дыхание огладило шею, и Сиэль невольно облизнулся, чуть подавшись назад, — что вам нравится, — заключил Себастьян.

— Я… — Сиэль повернул голову в сторону, ища рукой лицо Себастьяна, однако тот помог ему, обхватывая его ладонь и опуская её на свою щеку. — В общем, я не думал, что до такого дойдёт, честно.

— Напоминаю, что вы в любой момент можете сказать мне остановиться, — постарался успокоить его Себастьян, потёршись об эту самую ладонь щекой. 

— А ты действительно настолько хорошо себя контролируешь или просто притворяешься? — Сиэль постарался посмеяться, но смех всё равно вышел нервным. 

— Я не притворяюсь, но… — Себастьян неожиданно поцеловал его, мягко и нежно, отчего Сиэль моментально поплыл. — Но, да, — он оторвался, облизывая губы, — контролирую я себя всё-таки не очень хорошо. А ещё… хотел бы вам предложить кое-что. 

— Что именно? — Сиэль вытер со рта остатки слюны. 

— Я хоть и понимаю, что видеть… скажем, достаточно деликатные детали вы ещё не готовы, но и в кромешной темноте мы делать это не можем. Важно, чтобы вы чётко осознавали, что делаете это именно со мной и ни с кем другим. Понимаете меня? 

— Да, — Сиэль кивнул. — Только плохо представляю, как можно решить эти две проблемы одновременно.

— Сейчас достаточно холодно, вам не кажется? — немного лукаво спросил Себастьян, склоняя голову к плечу. — Я предлагаю нам обоим залезть под одеяло и включить свет. Вы будете видеть моё лицо, плечи, грудь, ну а всё остальное… это не так уж и нуждается во внимании. 

_Каждое прикосновение сокровенно, когда все уходят._  
_И если мне придётся выключить свет, я выключу его вместе с тобой._

Сиэль, опустив голову на подушку, неловко расставил ноги в стороны, ощущая, как Себастьян постепенно подползает к нему ближе, а затем их обоих как будто окутывает тёплым облаком по бокам, разбавляя тишину вгонявшим в краску шуршанием простыней. Резко осознав, что сейчас произойдёт, Сиэль сжал зубы, чувствуя, как Себастьян постепенно опускается, намереваясь накрыть его своим телом. Тихий стон раздался сразу же, как головка члена скользнула по животу Себастьяна, а в ногу упёрлось кое-что ещё.

— Боже… — Сиэль явно занервничал, но любое неловкое движение тело заставляло подступить к паху новые волны желания, потому он просто тихо завыл, зажмуриваясь.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — зашептал Себастьян в ответ. — Всё хорошо, господин. Это я. Сейчас зажгу свет. 

Сиэль сглотнул слюну, видя, насколько близко всё это время находился к нему Себастьян. Кажется, тот тоже волновался: это было видно по его слабой испарине на лбу, сдержанной улыбке и неровному дыханию. Сделав глубокий вдох, Сиэль решился коснуться его рукой, наблюдая за каждой его мимолётной реакцией, точно завороженный. Сейчас Себастьян казался ему гораздо ближе, чем всё время до настоящего момента. Нет, это было вовсе не потому, что они всё же решились лечь в постель, полностью лишив себя одежды. Скорее потому, что именно сейчас, смотря ему в глаза, Сиэль впервые за долгое время чувствовал в нём, казалось бы, в таком отличном от себя самого существе, нечто настолько похожее, что это ощущение практически полностью заглушало большую часть страхов.

— Ты вспотел… кажется, — Сиэль опустил взгляд. — Необычно для тебя.

— Я потею практически как любой нормальный человек уже в течение последних двух лет, — ответил Себастьян, снисходительно улыбаясь. — Просто в то время вы гораздо реже контактировали со мной, потому и не смогли заметить.

— Сейчас я, наверное, жалею об упущенном времени, — с болью произнёс Сиэль. — Хотя в чём-то и хорошо, что это произошло именно сейчас. В настоящий момент мы гораздо более предоставлены друг другу, чем раньше. Но… чем сильнее я понимаю, что именно этого мне всё время не доставало, тем больнее будет со всем прощаться. Возможно, потом я буду считать иначе, но именно в эти мгновения я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым. 

— Знаете, даже я не знаю, как в итоге всё обернётся, — задумчиво проговорил Себастьян, погладив его по скуле. — Но на самом деле всё это не так важно по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас. И ещё мне кажется, что мы… — Себастьян вздёрнул брови, чувствуя влагу на животе, и явно не собственную, — заговорились.

— Да, знаю, я просто… — Сиэль закрыл лицо ладонями, завывая. — Это так смущает. Я совсем не понимаю, с чего начать. Вроде бы всё просто и прозрачно, но…

— Оставьте это на меня, — Себастьян чуть приподнялся, опираясь на колени, и дотронулся губами до шеи Сиэля, отчего тот издал громкий вздох. — Поверьте, я… — он перешёл к подбородку, шепча ему практически в губы, — я не позволю себе причинить вам боль. Никогда. 

Сиэль неожиданно даже для себя обнял Себастьяна за голову и шею, прижимая к себе крепче. Тот несколько раз удивлённо похлопал ресницами, однако его взор тут же смягчился, и он расслабленно выдохнул, опуская голову ему на грудь. Этим жестом Сиэль, осознанно или нет, намекнул ему, что действительно согласен, и больше не требовалось ждать.

— Вы готовы? — спросил его Себастьян, чуть приподнимая голову вверх.

— Да, — Сиэль решительно вздохнул, будто бы невзначай чуть разводя в сторону колени. — Приступай. 

Себастьян, услышав это, улыбнулся себе под нос, неровно выдыхая и приподнимаясь на вытянутых руках. И не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не пройтись взглядом по телу Сиэля, такому мягкому, тёплому и нежному, и даже его белая кожа сейчас пахла молоком. На фоне всей этой очаровательной картины выделялись разве что его щёки с сосками, имевшие ярко-пунцовый цвет. Само собой, заприметив, как тот рассматривал его, Сиэль сильно смутился, насупившись и нахмурившись.

— Прекрати меня так разглядывать! Сам говорил, что видел там всё… — некстати в голову полезли воспоминания, когда Себастьян помогал ему мыться спустя несколько дней того кошмара. И, да, в тот момент он действительно успел увидеть всё.

— И что? — на Себастьяна эти слова не произвели впечатления, и он сейчас с упованием наслаждался изгибами изящных ключиц, переходящих в не менее изящный, пусть и пока не до конца окрепший, торс. — Вы… — в горле стало сухо. — Так красивы. Чудовищно красивы.

Сиэль только отвёл взгляд и почесал нос, маскируя усилившееся смущение. 

Однако оно стало нестерпимым, когда Себастьян неожиданно опустил одну из рук на грудную клетку и начал поглаживать её, медленно, чувственно; так, как до этого времени Сиэля ещё никто не касался. Возбуждение усилилось, и Сиэль неловко зажмурился, понимая, что его член вздёрнулся немного вверх, упираясь во что-то твёрдое — кажется, это был живот Себастьяна. 

— Видимо, я слишком увлёкся, — он посмотрел вниз, тут же напрягаясь, как натянутая тетива. Зрелище было откровенным. Особенно учитывая то, что их органы вот-вот бы коснулись друг друга, сдвинься Себастьян немного вправо, но Сиэлю об этом знать необязательно. Сглотнув слюну, он начал постепенно опускаться вниз, и Сиэль резко распахнул глаза: судя по всему, он запаниковал. — Не бойтесь, не бойтесь, — поспешил ответить Себастьян, чуть приспуская вниз одеяло и обхватывая руками его талию. Кажется, сверху раздался тихий вой. — Всё будет хорошо, я просто хочу помочь… 

Сиэль облизнулся, чувствуя его горячее дыхание на животе, но нервная дрожь не желала отступать, заставляя его беспокойно вертеться и нервно стискивать края подушки. Посмотрев вниз, он тут же пожалел об этом — то, что открылось глазам, было слишком горячим, чтобы описать это простыми словами, и слишком вызывающим, чтобы относиться к этому с прежним спокойствием. Он переживал.

— М-мн… — практически проскулил Сиэль на жалобной ноте, ощутив, что Себастьян обхватил его член пальцами у основания и горячо задышал, обдавая ласкающим теплом влажную головку. 

— Всё хорошо, господин, это я, — тихо ответил Себастьян, скапливая в горле нужное количество слюны. — Вы не могли бы дать мне вашу руку? 

— Зачем? — туманно отозвался Сиэль, нервно ёрзая ступнями по простыни. Одна из них всё также болела, но это чувство было последним, о чём он думал сейчас. 

— Видите ли, нам нужно держать с вами чёткий контакт, чтобы вы осознавали, что с вами именно я. А я не смогу говорить с вами, так как… — одни мысли об этом заводили, — так как мой рот будет занят. 

Сиэль закрыл ладонями лицо, разглаживая образовавшиеся на лбу морщины, и тихо зашипел. Как же неловко.

— Держи, — их пальцы снова сплелись, и это невольно внушило Сиэлю ощущение безопасности. Он судорожно выдохнул, растерянно поворачивая голову в бок, в сторону подсвечника.

— Я не отпущу вас до самого конца. И, пожалуйста, постарайтесь расслабиться, — попросил Себастьян, и Сиэль, скосив губы, сделал всё, что было в его силах, опустив ноги немного вниз, что дало Себастьяну больший обзор и пространство для действий. — Да… вот так просто замечательно.

_Ранним утром по четвергам ты гасишь софиты,_  
_Это битва за манёвры меж твоих бёдер под перекрёстным огнём._

Себастьян невольно затих, завораживаясь открывшимся ему зрелищем, от которого откровенно помутнело в глазах. Честно говоря, пусть Себастьян никогда не скрывал того, что был неравнодушен не только к красоте души, но и к красоте физической, со временем этот факт как-то потерял особое значение. Поначалу Себастьян откровенно любовался Сиэлем, изучая каждую незначительную чёрточку его лица и любуясь ей, как звёздочёт детальной картой неба, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше внимания он обращал именно на внутренние черты его характера, испытывая к Сиэлю уже нечто большее, чем исключительно физический интерес. Именно привязанность, будь она проклята или, наоборот, вознесена к самим Богам, оказала подобное воздействие. 

Однако сейчас Себастьян вновь чувствовал себя тем самым изнывающим от голода существом, который неприкрыто наслаждался физическими характеристиками своего новоиспечённого контрактора до дрожи в руках. 

Даже там Сиэль был захватывающе, поразительно красив. 

Сиэль ещё только начал созревать — его организм вступил в этот период достаточно поздно, и Себастьян находил это очаровательным до сумасшествия, имея возможность разглядывать всё с крайне откровенного ракурса и в мельчайших деталях. Не смотря на то, что кожа Сиэля сама по себе была бледной, его ещё только начинавший крепчать пенис имел преимущественную розовизну, а сама головка, сейчас влажная и сочившаяся предэякулятом, была нежно-розовой от возбуждения. 

Сиэль дрожал, и Себастьян понимал, что явно не от холода. 

— Скажите мне, — тихо заговорил он низким голосом, отчего Сиэль моментально выгнулся, горячо выдыхая — Себастьян, вероятно, случайно коснулся его члена подбородком. — Как мне… — он сглотнул слюну, — действовать? Медленно и мягко или… 

Он позволил себе примкнуть к члену Сиэля в поцелуе, наслаждаясь моментальным содроганием его нежных бёдер, а также тем, как они инстинктивно вскинулись вверх, прося продолжения. Сиэль тихо застонал, и этот стон больше напоминал хныканье. 

— Н… — в глазах Сиэля повлажнело, когда поцелуй Себастьяна усилился. Плоть была слегка задета языком, и с прикусанной нижней губы Сиэля потекли тонкие струйки слюны. — Не… знаю.

— А так?.. — Себастьян, сделав глубокий вдох, так как вся обстановка не менее сильно будоражила его рассудок, обхватил головку члена губами.

— Ох, чёрт! — горячие импульсы заставили тело задрожать, и Сиэль выгнулся, не помня себя, ощутив, как Себастьян задвигался быстрее, принимаясь скользить, скользить, скользить и скользить, до тех пор, в глазах не потемнело, а пальцы не сжались, не позволяя рассудку отвлекаться ни на что, кроме настоящего момента. — Не так быстр… — голос откровенно срывался, глаза были широко распахнуты, пока всё тело неуемно дрожало, — …не так быстро, Себастьян!

— Ах, неужели вам не нравится?.. — жадно отозвался тот, то чуть сжимая губы, усиливая давление, то расслабляя их, в такт покачивающейся голове, волосы которой Сиэль начал поглаживать второй рукой, на подсознании стараясь запомнить этот момент как можно ярче. — Вы так приятны на вкус… — оторвался он, медленно обласкивая языком головку, — так приятны… — слизь Сиэля Себастьяну казалась почти сладкой. 

_Это заставит тебя снова полюбить._

Настолько нежно Сиэля ещё не касался. Тая, изнемогая, скуля и изгибаясь, Сиэль растерянно смотрел в потолок да сжимал руку Себастьяна в своей всё крепче, стараясь не концентрироваться на то и дело норовивших осесть в голове тяжелых мыслей, пусть и не касающихся прошлого, но неминуемо затрагивающих будущее. Прямо сейчас, в эти подобные сливкам секунды, тянувшиеся и таявшие на языке вместе с жидкой от возбуждения слюной, Сиэль впервые чувствовал себя живым настолько, что от этого к глазам подступали слёзы. Впервые за долгое время он был счастлив по-настоящему, и даже мрак пережитого отступал перед огненной отзывчивостью Себастьяна, всеми силами старавшегося напоминать о собственном присутствии заводящим мычанием и возбуждающими чавкающими звуками, когда член оказывался у него за щекой. 

— Как же хорошо… — Сиэль не мог сдерживать своего дрожащего голоса, и Себастьян, услышав это, поднял на него взгляд, не прерывая ласк, — ах… Себастьян… как же мне хорошо…

Себастьян, делая глотательное движение и этим самым заставив Сиэля содрогнуться, оторвался от него, возмещая движения рукой. Сиэль держал глаза плотно закрытыми, однако его рот был широко распахнут, а он сам постоянно облизывался, шумно дышал и подрагивал, слегка дёргаясь вверх под отрывистые, нежные постанывания. Взгляд Себастьяна потеплел. 

— Вы скоро… — он навис над ним, и Сиэль моментально прижался к телу Себастьяна, подставляя себя ближе, раздвигая ноги шире и изгибаясь всё сильнее, хватаясь за его плечи, — вы скоро кончите…

— Ах, да… кажется, да… — Сиэль тяжело дышал, изучая расфокусированным взглядом балдахин кровати и комкал в пальцах волосы Себастьяна, который снова захотел поползти назад, к низу его живота. Ощутив это, Сиэль опомнился, почти испугавшись. — Ты куда?

Себастьян посмотрел на него с неловкой улыбкой.

— Я полагал, что вам понравится, если я всё проглочу, — судя по всему, смысл этих слов Сиэль понял не сразу, а как всё же понял, то покраснел едва ли не до кончиков ушей.

— Давай это оставим на потом… — он смущённо опустил глаза, и тут же пожалел об этом, когда чуть не наткнулся взглядом на основную сцену действий. — Оставайся здесь. Мне приятно, когда ты… настолько близко, — всё же Сиэля было действительно крайне легко вогнать в растерянность. Вопреки всему, в нём всё равно говорили юность и неопытность. 

Себастьян сразу понял, о чём шла речь, и, видя, как тот кусает губу, жмурится от неловкости, но при этом отчаянно трясётся, явно сейчас сдерживая себя, притянул Сиэля к себе, оставляя руку на его члене, но при этом прижимая к себе за спину другой. Теперь они лежали боком.

— Так лучше? — спросил Себастьян хриплым голосом, шепча Сиэлю в ухо, и тот громко, влажно выдыхая, вжался лицом ему в плечо, быстро закивав головой. — Тогда не думайте ни о чём, кроме меня. И расслабьтесь.

В течение последующих минут они практически не говорили, прижимаясь друг к другу и целуясь в губы, что заглушало откровенные стоны Сиэля, который, не в состоянии сдерживаться, вынужден был изливать их Себастьяну в рот. Тому от подобного ситуация казалась ещё более распаляющей. И, честно говоря, оба до сих пор не могли поверить, что делают это, однако вязкость на пальцах Себастьяна и огненный жар внизу живота Сиэля отрезвляли, подталкивая их двигаться всё быстрей и быстрей.

Сиэль скулил, уже не понимая, что в настоящий момент обкручивает вокруг Себастьяна ноги, и тот со своей стороны уже и не помнил, когда успел оставить на его шее яркий и теперь побаливающий засос. Но в какой-то определённый момент, когда удовольствие раскалилось до максимума, Сиэль ощутил себя согнувшимся почти пополам и лихорадочно сжимавшим в руках бока Себастьяна, который в свою очередь быстро и сильно ласкал его рукой, усиленно потея.

— Ох, Себастьян… — Сиэль зажмурился. — Мне кажется, что я почти… ох… ах… м-м!

— Кончайте, мой господин… — Себастьян крепко прижал его к себе, впитывая в себя его содрогания. — Прошу, кончайте…

Услышав это, Сиэль не смог продержаться долго. Через секунд десять он вдруг сильно дёрнулся, закричав и принявшись отчаянно толкаться в руку Себастьяна, который, держа глаза упорно закрытыми, сжимал пальцы, помогая ему продлить, усилить и глубже ощутить удовольствие, разлившееся по телу подобно накрывающей с головой волне. И когда сперма выплеснулась густыми белёсыми потоками, Сиэль застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, сжав в одной из рук волосы Себастьяна. Обессилено выдохнув, он растерянно обнял его за спину и уставился взглядом куда-то позади него.

Сиэль не знал, что думать. 

— Вам понравилось?.. — хрипло окликнул его Себастьян спустя несколько минут, услышав, как дыхание Сиэля выровнялось, хоть и далеко не до конца.

— Это было потрясающе, чёрт возьми, — ответил он, наверное, даже слишком резко. 

— Я рад, — ответил он с судорожным вздохом, нашаривая рукой одеяло и набрасывая на себя. — Ох… — он похлопал глазами, нервно усмехаясь и откидываясь на спину. — Честно говоря, не думал я, что всё обернётся так и что вы будете таким… 

— Каким? — напряжённо отозвался Сиэль, аналогичным образом откинувшись на спину, и теперь медленно оглаживал рукой собственный живот, который до сих пор подрагивал.

— Сексуальным, — послышался смешок со стороны.

Сиэль обернулся на Себастьяна с яростным смущением и ударил его по голове подушкой.

— Идиот! — закричал он, отбирая у Себастьяна одеяло и укутываясь в него. Тот только удивлённо похлопал глазами, поджимая губы.

— Почему это? Я сказал что-то плохое? — он, мельком бросив смущённый взгляд вниз, в сторону паха, всё же предпочёл очень аккуратно и незаметно отвоевать у Сиэля самый краешек одеяла. Рано было юному господину видеть его эрегированный член, даже при всей пикантности ситуации. 

— Нет, просто… — он зарычал, сгибаясь пополам и невольно подминая под себя одеяло, утыкаясь в него лицом. Несчастный Себастьян, который из последних сил хватался за него и в итоге всё равно оказался без укрытия, неловкими движениями нашарил позади себя подушку и предпочёл положить её на себя, перекрывая ей член, как поясом верности. — Просто это так дико, Себастьян… я до сих пор с трудом верю, что мы сделали это, — он обернулся. — Ой, и что это на тебе? 

— Не берите в голову, — он нервно отмахнулся.

— Знаешь, — начал Сиэль, ложась обратно и быстро расправляя одеяло, чтобы набросить его на себя. И под которое Себастьян, к слову, залез с огромным облегчением. — Мы с тобой так привыкли вступать в конфронтацию, что я даже и подумать не смел, что мы когда-нибудь сможем дойти до чего-то… чего-то такого, — он робко поёжился. 

— Взаимно, господин. Но не потому, что я не представлял вас в качестве партнера, а потому, что не думал, что вы можете воспринимать меня в роли такового, — Себастьян приобнял его за плечо, и Сиэль положил голову ему на грудь с тяжёлым вздохом. — Когда у вас это началось вообще?

— Не знаю, — Сиэль пожал плечами. — Я не помню, в каком возрасте мне в голову начали лезть подобные мысли. Да и… эм… ласкать себя начал относительно недавно. Как-то очень долго не хотелось мне ничего, а потом раз и… и всё. И я превратился в раба собственных ощущений. 

— В раба? — Себастьян опустил руку ему на макушку, начиная нежно перебирать пальцами его волосы, и Сиэль прикрыл глаза, заметно расслабляясь и сильнее прижимаясь к нему — было приятно. — Ох, господин, вы просто восприняли ситуацию гораздо страшнее, чем следовало бы. Проблемы такого характера ваш мозг обычно автоматически гиперболизирует, ибо, сами знаете, на чём основывается причина. Конечно, реабилитировать вас придётся долго, это дело не одного подхода… — он усмехнулся, но эта усмешка вышла скорее многообещающей, отчего Сиэль, догадываясь, что он имел в виду, предпочёл скрыть лицо в крае одеяла. 

— Намекаешь, что мы будем делать это… ещё и ещё? — очень тихо спросил Сиэль.

— Ну а как иначе, — Себастьян облизнулся себе под нос, чувствуя, как его глаза на несколько секунд вспыхнули малиновым огнём, и, слава Богу, Сиэль этого не заметил. — Мы сейчас только на стадии лечения ваших физических ощущений, а они гораздо более гибкие, нежели психика. Тело обучается легче и охотнее, в отличие от мозга, тем более что осязание заглушается ощущением самого удовольствия. А вот, например, зрительная сфера и, что важно, сфера запахов… она по-прежнему остаётся очень хрупкой. Я не думаю, что скоро смогу начинать спокойно раздеваться перед вами, а уж о чём-то более интимном речи пока вообще не идёт.

— Ты так заботишься обо мне, — Сиэль поджал губы, отводя взгляд. — Чувствую и стыд, и неловкость одновременно. Это вообще нормально? То есть, нормально, что мы так себя ведём?

— Да какая уже разница? — умоляюще посмотрел на него Себастьян. — Господин, ещё минутами назад вы мне всю руку своей спермой заляпали. Думаю, задумывать о нормальности — последнее, что нам теперь следует делать.

— А… эм, кстати, куда ты её дел? — Сиэль неловко зажмурился, всё ещё с трудом адаптируясь под привычку Себастьяна излагать свои мысли слишком прямо. 

— Слизал, — послышался невинный ответ.

Сиэль, ругнувшись, хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ох, господин, — устало улыбнулся Себастьян. — Не сильно беспокойтесь на этот счёт. Существам моей природы нравится, скажем так, ощущать на языке семенную жидкость человека. Она несёт в себе столько же энергии, сколько и в крови. Для меня это как лакомство, потому я… не смог удержаться, — он с аппетитом облизнулся, подтверждая свои слова. 

— Не думаю, что скоро к этому привыкну, — на какую-то секунду лежать на Себастьяне с прежней беззаботностью стало неуютно, однако тепло, которое излучало его тело и он сам, в улыбке и в невинном перебирании волос пальцами, приковывало, моментально даря ощущение спокойствия и безмятежности. К неожиданности Сиэль для самого себя почувствовал, что сейчас он вообще не задумывался о проблемах. Он давно не мог настолько сильно расслабиться. — Впрочем, не так уж и важно. Себастьян, мне… мне давно не было так хорошо, — высказать последнее предложение он не мог очень и очень долго.

— Мне тоже, — серьёзно ответил Себастьян, ища его руку, и Сиэль, заметив это, тут же сплёл их пальцы в замок, опуская к себе на грудь. 

Сиэль после нескольких минут умиротворённого молчания, всё же решился спросить кое-что.

— Себастьян, а скажи… — по его голосу было заметно, что какие-то мысли вызывали в нём массу вопросов и стеснения. — Скажи, как это вообще можно делать?

— В смысле… — Себастьян не сразу сумел понять, на что именно намекал ему Сиэль. — В смысле, какие есть способы взаимного удовлетворения? 

— Ну да, что-то вроде того, — Сиэль опустил взгляд. 

— В зависимости от того, чего именно вы хотите добиться, — ответил он. — Вас что-то беспокоит?

Сиэль затих и уже пожалел, что вообще завёл об этом тему.

— Ох, забудь, — он отрицательно мотнул головой. Себастьяна, очевидно, подобный вариант ответа нисколько не устроил.

— Нет, господин. Я же просил вас сегодня быть со мной максимально откровенным. Прошу вас, скажите, в чём именно дело.

Сиэль в момент растерялся, закусывая кожу на указательном пальце свободной руки. Вспоминать, следствием каких именно действий было одно из внезапных вторжений Себастьяна в ванную, ему не то, что не хотелось, а скорее вызывало чувство стыда. Воспоминания, которые такой процесс неминуемо приносил с собой, были самыми тошнотворными и кошмарными. И Сиэль по понятным причинам ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы подобное повторилось.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея в любом случае, — он опустил глаза.

— Почему? — изумился Себастьян. — Не бывает ничего пл…

— Потому что это было самым ужасным, что я испытывал за всю свою жизнь! — ответил ему Сиэль, повышая голос и отскакивая на другую половину кровати, резко возжелав взять от Себастьяна дистанцию. — Не надо… — его лицо побледнело, а от былого румянца не осталось и следа. — Себастьян, я этого боюсь.

Себастьян, медленно вздохнув, разглядывал его тяжелым взглядом, думая, какие именно действия предпринять теперь. Судя по всему, Сиэлю действительно приносили дискомфорт эти мысли: он скрючился, поджав под себя колени под одеялом — так говорили складки на нём, и закрыл лицо руками, то ли скуля, то ли шипя; стыдясь самого себя. Себастьян, решившись, подобрался к нему ближе и просто обнял, позволяя зарыться лицом к себе в грудь. Сиэль отозвался практически моментально, утыкаясь носом меж его ключиц, и в таком положении они пролежали ещё около минут пятнадцати, ничего не говоря и лишь слушая дыхание друг друга. Это успокаивало.

— На самом деле, господин, то, что этого отдалённо хочет ваше тело — не есть нечто удивительное, а вот ваше личное отношение к такому — уже совсем другой вопрос. 

— Я мастурбировал тогда, пытаясь ласкать себя именно внутри, — неожиданно сказал Сиэль, и Себастьян не мог не ощутить, как тому было тяжело, но вместе с тем необходимо сказать это. — Вставлял в себя… пальцы. И думал… думал о тебе.

Себастьян не сразу смог подобрать адекватный ответ на подобное признание. Говоря откровенно, он, лежа с Сиэлем всё это время, был вынужден терпеть, одной лишь силой воли заставляя не только не тянуть к нему руки с целью самоудовлетворения, но и не ласкать самого себя. Это попросту могло напугать его. Однако данная фраза послужила если не автоматической командой действовать, то рычагом, который очень хотелось в любой момент опустить, причём, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях. Тем не менее, Себастьян всё ещё держался.

И понятное дело, что, дабы привести свои взбунтовавшиеся чувства в нормальное состояние, он надолго замолчал. Сиэль, как следствие, подумал, что сказанное им было слишком отвратительно даже для Себастьяна.

— Господи, зря я это сказал… — он завыл, зажмуриваясь и отползая от него, сейчас проклиная всё на свете. — Зря я это сказал… я отвратителен тебе… отвратителен… отвратителен… 

— Не смейте так говорить, — резко перебил его Себастьян, очень стараясь, чтобы его голос сейчас звучал как можно человечнее, а не как рычание зверя во время сезона спаривания. Сиэль, вздрогнув, поднял на него глаза, и Себастьян вдруг поцеловал его, настолько неожиданно, порывисто и даже страстно, что тот мучительно простонал, стискивая в ответ его бёдра и этим едва ли не заводя до крайности. — Вы… — они с трудом оторвались друг от друга, хотя Сиэль всё ещё держал глаза закрытыми, явно гораздо больше желая продолжения поцелуя, а не разговора. — Вы прекрасны, слышите меня? 

Сиэль продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и, судя по всему, решил притвориться невидимкой. 

Себастьян сделал медленный вдох-выдох, возвращая всполошившееся сознание в относительную трезвость.

— Послушайте меня сейчас очень внимательно, — обратился он к нему, и Сиэль, пусть и не открыв глаза, в лице явно изменился, стыдливо поджимая губы. — Вы — нормальный. Такие желания тоже абсолютно нормальны, они могли бы возникнуть у абсолютно любого, склонного к таким чувствам человеку, и это вовсе не потому, что вы пережили такое. И, что важно… — он взял его за подбородок, ласковым поглаживанием упросив приоткрыть глаза, и как только Сиэль сделал это, то Себастьян заметил, что они у него щипали, — что важно… — повторил он, прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу, отчего тот чуть не раскололся и стиснул зубы, стараясь сдерживать эмоции, — важно то, что если вы правда хотите этого, то я могу… могу показать и эту сторону удовольствия. Причём, ручаюсь, так, что вы потом сами останавливаться не захотите.

— Себастьян… — единственное, что смог сказать Сиэль, крепко обняв его за спину. 

— Это значит «да»? — судорожно вздохнул Себастьян, сглатывая слюну и обнимая его так же крепко.

— Может… может быть, — нервно вздохнул Сиэль. — Только я не уверен, что всё пойдёт гладко. Я действительно очень этого боюсь.

— Так вы боитесь или хотите и боитесь? — спросил Себастьян.

— Второе… — ответил Сиэль очень тихо.

— Вы в любой момент можете сказать мне остановиться. 

Сиэль очень старался не дрожать, когда Себастьян аккуратно положил его на живот, попросив вытянуть ноги и расставить их в стороны. Под бёдра была подстелена подушка. Сиэль, откровенно упираясь в неё членом, мог разве что неловко ёрзать и нервно осматриваться по сторонам, пока Себастьян отошёл куда-то в противоположную часть комнаты, выуживая из сейфа знакомую ему бутыль с маслом. Взглянув на неё и начиная отдалённо понимать, для чего именно она предназначалась, Сиэль смущённо уткнулся лицом в кровать, не в силах слышать приближение шагов Себастьяна. 

При всём том, что Себастьян был закутан в простыню, чтобы не светить определёнными частями тела, даже сейчас он своим видом походил на Аполлона. Простынь, словно мантия, облегала его в нужных местах, подчёркивая изгибы, и струилась в не слишком нужных, внимание к которым должно было быть на минимуме, во всяком случае, у Сиэля. 

Однако Сиэль, и проклиная свой интерес, и смущаясь его, всё же не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить ну очень робкие и осторожные взгляды на область ниже его живота, не позволяющую разглядеть практически ничего, кроме проглядывающего изнутри бугорка, упершегося в ткань и явно довольно напряженного. Впрочем, и этого Сиэлю, ощутившему резкую сухость во рту, а также жар, ещё стремительней приливший к лицу, вполне хватило. 

Их взгляды исподтишка были взаимны. Если говорить о Себастьяне, то его ситуация была ещё сложнее и кошмарнее, учитывая, что ему как раз таки и выпала доля увидеть Сиэля полностью обнажённым. 

И это только мягко говоря.

Себастьян знал, что привязался к своему телу. Знал, обнаружив в себе определённые физиологические потребности, которые усиливались с каждым годом. 

Но не знал, что _настолько_. 

— Ты там скоро? — осторожно спросил Сиэль, неуютно перебирая ногами.

— Да… — Себастьян понял, что его голос неожиданно сел, и он прокашлялся в кулак, медленно присаживаясь на край кровати. — Да, я уже всё.

Смотреть, смотреть и терпеть, когда ноги Сиэля были так широко разведены, а сам Себастьян впервые имел возможность настолько близко наблюдать его ровную спину с выпирающими позвонками и зачатком мышц, трогательную талию с двумя ямочками на ней, а также ягодицы, подтянутые, но до дрожи нежные и такие же белые, было невыносимо. Ко всему прочему, из-за позы, в которой Сиэль сейчас был вынужден лежать, и положения его тела, самые пикантные детали становились видны глазу. Себастьян и не думал, что найдёт для себя всерьёз прекрасным разглядывание столь очаровательного по форме ануса, очень сильно напоминающего сжатую звезду в розоватом ореоле, а также бледную и налитую возбуждением мошонку, на которой только-только начинал прорастать зачаток волос. 

Во рту было сухо. Очень и очень сухо.

Хотя это, разумеется, меньшая из проблем.

— Ну что? — спросил его Сиэль, чуть поворачиваясь в его сторону. Себастьян даже ущипнул себя незаметно для него — зрелище было настолько прекрасным, что он не удивился бы, если бы к особенностям его тела прибавилась ещё и способность видеть сны. 

— Я здесь, — ответил он уже сдержаннее, сумев в большей степени взять себя в руки. 

— Это я уже понял, — Сиэль явно начинал раздражаться, — мне, между прочим, не нравится просто лежать в таком состоянии. Это… смущает, знаешь ли. 

— Простите, — он неловко улыбнулся, пододвигаясь к нему ближе. — Собственно говоря… в таком деле нужно быть очень осторожным. Есть несколько нюансов. Так как вы сейчас лежите спиной ко мне, не видите моего лица, а лишь ощущаете руки, то мне придётся как можно больше говорить, чтобы вы ни в коем случае не забыли о моём присутствии. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы вдруг выпали из реальности, перестав ощущать нашу близость.

— В таком случае, почему я не могу просто перевернуться на спину? — Сиэль вздохнул. 

— Для такого рода действий эта поза считается самой удобной. Если вам интересно, могу в подробностях объяснить почему, — Себастьян приоткрыл бутыль с маслом. Как Сиэль понял по запаху, на этот раз розмариновым.

— Не надо, — неловко отмахнулся он, подкладывая под подбородок сложенные руки и устраиваясь на них, как на подушке. — На самом деле мне просто… интересно, каково это. Каково это, если делать такое, как ты подразумеваешь, нормально. Тем более что именно тебя я представлял в роли, можно сказать, своего учителя. 

Себастьян медленно выдохнул воздух, стараясь держать себя в руках, и залез на кровать, чуть сильнее раздвигая ноги Сиэля в стороны, отчего тот напрягся и смущённо зажмурился.

— Ох, господин… — глаза снова налились огнём; слишком, слишком откровенно. — Прошу прощения, но очень важно и нужно, чтобы ваше тело было расслабленным. Иначе я просто ничего не смогу.

Сиэль, сделав глубокий вдох и облизав губы, послушно постарался расслабить мышцы, и в подтверждение этому его отверстие слегка набухло, превращаясь из маленькой сжатой воронки в аппетитное кольцо. В горле у Себастьяна скопилась слюна.

— Вы очень, очень, очень способный мальчик… — Себастьян не смог удержаться от лёгкой фамильярности, вгоняя этим Сиэля в отчаянную краску, и размазал немного масла между пальцами, чтобы потом отставить в сторону пузырёк. 

— Прекрати так говорить, прекрати!.. — стыдливо зашипел Сиэль, ко всему прочему, чувствуя, как Себастьян обхватывает его ягодицы и разводит в сторону. Всё тело задрожало.

— Тш-ш… — Себастьян, плохо помня себя от возбуждения, всё равно героически терпел, осторожно дуя на нежное сжатое кольцо и плотоядно смотря, как оно чуть приоткрывается, смущённо приглашая его продолжить. — Вам будет приятно, обещаю.

— Мне кажется, что ты слишком… ох… — Сиэль вдруг выгнулся с протяжным, но негромким стоном, автоматически вцепляясь пальцами в простыню — Себастьян его лизнул. — Погоди… ах… — он затрясся, ощущая, как глаза моментально влажнеют, соски сжимаются до максимума, а плотный, незримый комок в животе вдруг расплавляется, разливая по телу серьёзную волну возбуждения, — это немного не то… немного не так… 

— Ах, господин, только не говорите, что вам не нравится, — хищно отозвался Себастьян, чуть ли не протараторив эти слова, так как сейчас языку больше всего хотелось ощущать терпкую сочность тела Сиэля. Немного горький привкус не только скрашивал, но и усиливал возбуждение, отчего материя, в которую Себастьян был замотан, в районе члена сильно вздулась, на ней вот-вот должно было проступить влажное пятно. 

— Мне… — Сиэль не смог ответить ничего, весь его язык словно смялся, а сам он таял, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью. — Чёрт… чёрт… что же ты со мной делаешь, что же ты делаешь… — он заскулил — Себастьян вошёл языком прямо внутрь. — А-ах… а-ах!.. 

Постель впитывала пот, в то время как Сиэль судорожным движением откидывал со лба волосы, изгибаясь, смущённо жмурясь и жалобно постанывая, когда язык начинал двигаться быстрее, толкаясь в него нежно, плавно, но одновременно сильно и напористо. В паху ныло. Сиэлю хотелось, но он не мог приласкать себя рукой, а подушка, давившая на член, дразнила с каждым разом ещё сильнее, заставляя его буквально изнемогать, болезненно поскуливая. Телу было очень, очень мокро.

— Себастьян… хватит… это очень… — Сиэль не мог подобрать слов, но сейчас у него откровенно кружилась голова, и он вообще плохо понимал, что происходит. — Не знаю… просто хватит…

— Простите, я действительно… — опьянённо мотнув головой, Себастьян отстранился от Сиэля, мельком любуясь длинными сверкающими полосами на его ягодицах, которые остались при контакте с его пальцами, — увлёкся. Вам понравилось? — спросил он, уже вытянувшись и расположившись над Сиэлем, упираясь в кровать одной рукой.

— Ты просто… — он судорожно дышал, пытаясь привести свой голос и внешний вид в норму, но это получалось далеко не сразу. — Просто ты был таким… 

— Мой господин, — неожиданно начал он охрипшим голосом, но Сиэль понял его намерения только в момент, когда Себастьян приставил скользкие пальцы к его тут же сжавшемуся отверстию. Ощутив даже это прикосновение, Сиэль беспокойно дёрнулся, пытаясь оглянуться назад, но Себастьян приостановил его, целуя в уголок губ. — Да, я не закончил. Прошу, расслабьтесь… 

— Погоди, что ты собрался… — Сиэль собирался повернуть голову назад, но неожиданный толчок пальцев сзади заставляет его глаза широко распахнуться, зрачки сузиться до максимума, а пальцы впиться в постель. — Хн-н!

Вряд ли Сиэль контролировал своё тело, особенно в тот момент, когда его мышцы с силой сжались, а сам он заскулил, отчаянно краснея от проникания склизкой плоти внутрь себя, то и дело разрывающейся на две части и двигавшейся в нём подобно ножницам. Кажется, на этом моменте он громко крикнул имя Себастьяна: тот, застонав и сильнее упёршись в кровать на вытянутой руке, отчего вмятина под его ладонью стала глубже и даже немного затрещала, ускоренно задвигал пальцами, как лихорадочный, ловя ответные содрогания тела Сиэля.

— Дьявол!.. — воскликнул Сиэль на одних лишь эмоциях, когда Себастьян вонзился в него быстро и глубоко, тут же подхватывая любую его дрожь, прижимаясь к нему грудью со спины. Запах розмарина, казалось, заставлял глаза слезиться, в то время как от него и дикого трения в проходе, которое никак не унималось, во всём теле пекло. — Себастьян!.. — воскликнул он, отчаянно впиваясь двумя пальцами в его руку, пока тот горячо дышал ему в ухо, но просто не мог что-либо говорить.

— Вам нравится?.. — от зрелища того, как розоватое кольцо раскрывалось от любого движения, будучи мягким и податливым под воздействием масла, Себастьян откровенно не понимал, как вообще способен держаться. У него всё бурлило и содрогалось внутри, а крики Сиэля, хватавшегося за него, как за единственное, что сейчас представляло для него смысл и имело хоть какую-то важность, одновременно и трогало и распаляло, вынуждая разве что стискивать зубы и рычать. — Вам правда это нравится?..

Сейчас Себастьян как никогда мечтал взять его. Мечтал доводить Сиэля до дрожи, до хрипа, до бурления в крови. А, получив возможность воплотить это рьяное желание в реальность, уже не мог дать ему волю, боясь как сломать Сиэля, так и сломаться вместе с ним. Однако так было далеко не всегда, и Себастьян знал это, прекрасно помня моменты практически полного и абсолютного одиночества, которое, пусть и не способно было покалечить психику, всё равно нагнетало, заставляя бросать разве что озлобленно-тоскливые взгляды в сторону спальни второго этажа.

И огонь свечей трепетал в темноте его узкой каморки, и рука с выпирающими сильнее обычного венами хаотично двигалась внизу живота. Себастьян при желании мог заполучить себе в ложе практически кого угодно даже без влияния магии, которая в день заключения контракта была запрещена ему практически напрочь. Однако никто, будь то опытная и очень даже презентабельного внешнего вида проститутка из местного публичного дома, обворожительная графиня или даже её юный, только научившийся завязывать галстук, отпрыск, не мог заглушить его чёртову манию в период их с Сиэлем практически полной изоляции друг от друга. 

Себастьян мечтал о нём всякий раз, когда касался себя, хоть поначалу и считал это откровенной мелочью, не желая воспринимать ни одно из своих физиологических ощущений всерьёз. Но затем мания превратилась в одержимость, а одержимость в эту странную, необъяснимую даже для него самого любовь. 

— Поцелуй меня… — вдруг Сиэль сдавил его руку так, что вжался в неё ногтями. — Поцелуй меня, Себастьян… 

Губы коснулись его в настолько пламенном порыве, что Сиэль на какое-то время даже выпал из реальности, не ощущая ни подтаявшего и ныне стекавшего по ногам масла, ни хаотичного трения внутри — Себастьян в таком состоянии просто не мог подобрать нужного темпа, действуя на одних лишь эмоциях. И как только глаза закатились от чувства ласкающего дёсны языка, а в волосы вплелась рука, сжимая его волосы с такой чувственной страстью, что в глазах моментально помутнело от этих ощущений, Сиэль, привставая, неожиданно упал на спину, утягивая Себастьяна за собой.

Это совершенно очевидно не входило в их планы. Ибо как только спина упёрлась в смятое одеяло, а ноги широко развелись, не просто играя на выдержке Себастьяна, а расчленяя её на маленькие трепыхающиеся части, тот, не помня себя, вошёл в него уже тремя пальцами. 

Кажется, все органы внутри Сиэля сжались. 

— Ч-чёрт… возьми-и!..

Если бы у Сиэля были силы смутиться от собственного вырвавшегося из глотки визга, то он непременно бы сделал это. Истерично хватаясь мокрыми пальцами за спину Себастьяна, который навис над ним, уже откровенно трахая рукой, Сиэль закричал, всё сильнее сжимаясь и дёргая бёдрами. Судя по жару и каплям густого пота, которые он ощущал внизу живота, Себастьян задевал внутри него что-то такое, что член буквально сочился слизью, а от кожи пахло костром. 

— Аа-ах, о да!.. Себастьян… о да-а!.. 

Себастьян осознал, что небо с грохотом свалится на землю, если он немедленно не прикоснётся к себе. 

С мычанием сквозь сжатые губы Себастьян привалился к краю кровати, упираясь в неё плечом и судорожно запуская свободную руку под ткань. Сиэль, почувствовав, как тот оказался к нему значительно ближе, чуть ли не обвился вокруг него, не контролируя себя от удовольствия и откровенно целуя всё, до чего мог дотянуться. 

— А-ах... — теперь стонал Себастьян.

Рука чуть не запуталась в отвратительной простыне, прилипшей к телу настолько, что кожа щипала, а пенис уже болел от соприкосновения с жёсткой тканью. В конце концов, упёршись плечом в кровать, Себастьян кое-как сумел дотянуться до себя и, сделав это, не сдержался. Сиэль, слыша его хриплый вой, постарался найти его рот, что было практически нереально из-за сумасшедшего сотрясания их тел. Поцелуй они разделили на двоих, не то чтобы не слыша друг друга, но уже не понимая, кому конкретно из них обоих принадлежат голоса. 

Сиэль ещё никогда не кончал без применения рук и даже толком не заметил, как так вышло. В тот момент, когда Себастьян вжался лицом ему в грудь, с воем постанывая, тёплая, опаляющая волна подступила к телу, и Сиэль сотрясся от неожиданного оргазма, то ли плача, то ли захлёбываясь стонами, выплёскиваясь Себастьяну на его укрытый тканью живот. И растворился в последовавшей за этим неге, обессилено выдыхая. 

Кажется, у него снова текли слёзы по щекам.

— Господин… — захрипел Себастьян, целуя его в висок, и скривился в стыдливой гримасе. — Прошу, отвернитесь… мне тоже нужно…

— Всё нормально, я не смотрю… — голос Сиэля дрожал, а сами слова выходили скомканными из-за слишком вялой подвижности языка. Обняв Себастьяна за спину, он осторожно прижался к нему, отодвигаясь так, чтобы держать голову у него на плече, но не касаться бёдрами, позволяя спокойно закончить.

Тот благодарно обнял Сиэля в ответ, а его надорвавшиеся стоны стали в разы громче. Сиэль, растерянно смотря вперёд, был удивлён, что сейчас скорее смущался, нежели пугался действий Себастьяна, пряча мерцающие багрянцем скулы в густоте его вспотевших чёрных волос. И как же удивительно было ощущать его содрогания, которые Сиэль непроизвольно старался вобрать в себя всем, чем касался его кожи, будь то обессилено трясущиеся ладони или подбородок, давно промокший от пота и слюны. 

— Ах… о-ах… м-м!.. — Себастьян прижался к Сиэлю до максимума, отчего тому явно стало гораздо тяжелее дышать. При таком уровне контакта удовольствие, которое испытывал Себастьян, Сиэль ощущал практически вместе с ним и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не погладить его по спине, когда дрожь того заметно поутихла, но и не сошла полностью.

А затем они снова обнялись, касаясь друг друга уже всем телом. 

Сиэль никогда не думал, что Себастьяна можно довести до такого состояния. Сейчас, лежа с ним, тот трясся, как ребёнок, и даже его тихое, немного уставшее сопение нисколько не вязалось с тем образом извечно мрачного ублюдка, который Себастьян так старательно поддерживал. Сердце неумолимо быстро забилось от такого, и Сиэль с усталой улыбкой поцеловал его в щеку, отмечая про себя, что сейчас ведёт себя, пожалуй, слишком, слишком нежно. Но нисколько об этом не жалел.

Поглаживая его взмокшее от удовольствия лицо, а также любуясь его усталым, но пронзительным и благодарным взглядом, Сиэль всерьёз начинал понимать, как же были пусты и откровенно нелепы попытки всё бросить. Бросить его, Себастьяна.

Сиэль закусил губу. Он чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Спасибо тебе за всё это, — только и смог выговорить Сиэль, судорожно выдыхая ртом воздух. 

— Не стоит благодарности, — Себастьян улыбнулся, растерянно поправляя волосы на голове. — Ибо тогда я должен благодарить вас в равной степени. Как вы себя вообще чувствуете? 

— Как я себя чувствую… — Сиэль задумался, оценивая своё состояние. Оно, мягко говоря, было настолько необычным и смущающим, что Сиэль теперь и вовсе не знал, что ответить. Тело сотрясалось крупной дрожью, а в некоторых местах, таких как подмышки и внутренние стороны колен, кожа была настолько пропитана потом, что прилипала друг к другу. Про ощущения внизу спины и говорить было нечего: его проход из-за воздействия скользкого масла, а также проникновения, пусть и не самого серьёзного, побаливал и иногда даже хлюпал. — Нормально, — ответил Сиэль.

— Ничего не болит? — обеспокоенно спросил Себастьян.

— Нет, не болит, — заторможенно оторвался Сиэль. — Скорее… эм, скользит, что ли. Неприятно немного, — Сиэль прерывисто вздохнул, ощущая, как мышцы его прохода, вновь сокращаясь, неприятно ноют — из-за жирного масла стенки никак не могли закрыться до конца, и это доставляло множество дискомфорта. 

— Нам просто нужно принять ванну, — Себастьян присел на кровати, разминая плечи. — Это потому, что масло очень скользит, да? — он мельком посмотрел в его сторону, лукаво сощуриваясь. Сиэль вспыхнул.

— Не важно, — слишком резко ответил он. — Но в общем, да. Ванна не помешает. А ещё, наверное, чашечка чая.

— Тогда… — Себастьян неожиданно поднял Сиэля на руки, отчего тот смущённо взбрыкнул, но, ощутив серьёзную усталость, успокоился, откинув голову ему на плечо, — после принятия ванны я обязательно заварю вам чай. Только мыть я вас буду сам, потому что у вас больная нога.

Сиэль умоляюще посмотрел на него, массируя висок. 

— Ладно, так уж и быть.

Некоторое время спустя они сидели на кухне. Сиэль решил устроиться в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, и наблюдал, как Себастьян возится с приготовлением чая. Дождь стучал по подоконнику, а небо от сгустившихся над ним грозовых туч потемнело до цвета дёгтя. Было очевидно, что после сближения их отношения вышли на совершенно другой уровень. И Себастьян и Сиэль, ни на минуту не выпуская из мыслей те сладкие мгновения, а также с удовольствием концентрируясь на других, теперь относились друг к другу, казалось, с такой невероятной чуткостью и внимательностью, что она ощущалась буквально в воздухе пронзающим теплом. Сиэль, к слову, до сих пор краснел от воспоминаний того, как Себастьян залез к нему в ванну и принялся вырисовывать губкой на его спине замысловатые узоры, периодически целуя в плечо.

Себастьян развернулся к нему, казалось, сейчас не смея даже на секунду отвести от него взгляда, и поставил чашку с чаем на миниатюрный стол. А Сиэль был и рад приняться за питьё, ибо неровные глотки могли замаскировать его вновь усиливавшееся смущение. 

— Ну как? — спросил Себастьян, становясь неподалёку. А затем продолжил с неловкостью: — Сейчас я был немного рассеянным, потому у чая может быть немного другой вкус, чем обычно.

— Нет, мне всё нравится, — ответил Сиэль, смотря на него. — И присядь. Так мне будет гораздо спокойнее.

Многозначительно приподняв брови, Себастьян опустился в кресло напротив, расслабленно откидываясь на его спинку. 

— Не жалеете обо всём этом? — Себастьян инстинктивно коснулся шеи, где некогда Сиэль под влиянием эмоций успел оставить яркий засос, вот только жаль, что прошёл он слишком быстро. — Я имею в виду… о том, что мы сделали.

— На удивление нет, — Сиэль дёрнул плечом, делая очередной глоток чая. — Правда, это всё равно так странно. Ощущение, словно весь мой прежний мир в момент сломался, разбившись и разлетевшись мелкими частями. Раньше я был способен предугадать события, видя чёткую картину действий, а теперь словно играю в шахматы, не видя поля и ориентируясь лишь по фигурам противника, которые наполовину спрятаны в тенях. 

— Господин, так было всегда, уверяю, — снисходительно улыбнулся Себастьян. — А если вы считали иначе, значит, то было лишь иллюзией. Однако не страшно, что вы поняли это только сейчас. В конце концов, сегодня мы обращаем в прах все наши заблуждения.

— Кстати, мне интересно, — на этих словах Сиэль заметно растерялся, неловко прокашливаясь, но всё же заставляя себя собраться с духом. — Я же сказал тебе, что готов пойти прямо-таки на _всё_. Почему ты не захотел продолжить? Неужели тебе не хотелось? 

— Хотелось, — честно ответил Себастьян. — Но… понимаете, мне кажется, что вы слишком поторопились. Я не думаю, что постигать всё и сразу было бы хорошей идеей. Вы просто пока не готовы ко всему. Мы-то толком и в постели вместе не спали, а это очень и очень важно. То есть, важно не только вступать в такой контакт, но и вообще привыкать ощущать чужое тело рядом, чтобы страхи не настигали вас даже во сне.

— Чувствую, теперь ты будешь оставаться в моей спальне не только, пока я не усну, но и пока я не проснусь, — усмехнулся Сиэль, прокашливаясь.

— Ох, это будет рискованно, мой господин, — Себастьян озорно покачал головой, покачивая пальцем, — вы у нас поздняя пташка, если не доходит до деловых встреч. А как же мой утренний обход?

— А это уже твои проблемы, — Сиэль высунул язык.

— Ну смотрите сами, — Себастьян развёл руками. — Вот только если это вызовет массу вопросов, я не виноват. В конце концов, вы же помолвлены.

— Ты же сам знаешь, какая с этим ситуация, — Сиэль поднял на него взгляд, явно жалея, что об этом зашла тема. — С Элизабет теперь вообще ничего не ясно. Да и… честно говоря, мне не хочется, чтобы становилось ясно. Я только-только начал ощущать вкус жизни, а женитьба, очевидно, не то, что его скрасит.

— Вы переживаете? — спросил Себастьян, делая тяжелый вдох.

— На самом деле… очень, — отставив чашку, Сиэль посмотрел на погоду за окном, замечая, как буря усиливается, сгибая деревья и рассыпаясь ливнем по крыше домов. — У меня такое премерзкое ощущение, словно что-то грядёт. И, честно говоря, я очень боюсь сломаться. 

— Вы не сломаетесь, — Себастьян, подавшись вперёд, взял его за руку, и Сиэль моментально растерялся, разделяя с ним взволнованный взгляд. — Вы не сломаетесь, — повторил Себастьян громче и уверенней, — поверьте, человек, которого я встретил тогда, и человек, которого я вижу сейчас, ничем не уступают друг другу по силе. Только с одним единственным отличием.

— С каким? — сглотнул слюну Сиэль.

— В тот момент, когда вашего брата уничтожили на алтаре, а вы всем существом возжелали огненной мести, вы думали от своего настоящего лица, а не того, которое пришлось надеть на себя впоследствии. В этом вся огромная разница. Вы настоящий гораздо сильнее. Признайте себя, признайте, кем на самом деле являетесь, — Себастьян сжал руку Сиэля крепче, замечая, как тот начинает дрожать от этих слов.

— Мне трудно сделать это, — Сиэль поджал губы. 

— А вы просто возьмите и сделайте, — уверенно произнёс Себастьян в ответ. — Просто скажите вслух. Кто вы? 

— Я человек.

— Верно. И как вас зовут? 

Сиэль опустил глаза.

— Скажите. Скажите только мне. Только так, чтобы вы сами это прекрасно осознавали.

Сиэль закусил губу, до боли зажмуриваясь.

— Не бойтесь. Просто скажите.

— Меня зовут… — Сиэль сглотнул слюну, не контролируя свои лихорадочно затрясшиеся руки. И которые Себастьян тут же сжал ещё крепче, поддерживая. Вздохнув, он поднял глаза, языка, вероятно, сейчас попросту не чувствуя. — …Астре. Астре Фантомхайв*. 

Кажется, он перевернул собственную вселенную.

Себастьян с трепетом улыбнулся и, привстав, поцеловал его через стол, ощущая, как Сиэль тут же с болью вцепляется в него, стиснув в руках край его фрака. И когда они отстранились друг от друга, а Себастьян заключил его лицо в ладони, всматриваясь в его лицо, то увидел, что Сиэль плакал. От облегчения.

— Запомните, мой господин, что бы ни случилось, как бы вас ни звали и какие бы события нас не поджидали, я всегда останусь рядом с вами. Не только как преданный дворецкий, но и как существо, отчаянно к вам неравнодушное. 

— Знаешь, это взаимно.

***

Вспышки молний, разрывающих на части практически чёрное небо, мерцали в их глазах, когда они ступили на покрытую водой мостовую. Удары барабанов раздавались в ушах от ускорившегося темпа бурлящей по сосудам крови. Поднявшись по ступеням и остановившись у парадных дверей, ведущих в особняк, Себастьян сжал в дверную ручку и, получив тяжёлый кивок со стороны Сиэля, открыл её, пропуская его вперёд.

Мрачный как туча, Сиэль ступил на порог особняка решительным шагом и тут же резко обернулся, слыша сконфуженные возгласы слуг. 

«Снова».

Они остановились, слыша вдруг раздавшиеся чужие шаги.

— Я вернулся домой, — ответил ликующий голос со стороны лестницы, вынудивший Сиэля, омертвев, отшатнуться.

Он.

— Глава семьи Фантомхайв, Сиэль Фантомхайв — это я. 

Сиэль снял с головы цилиндр, и Себастьян тут же стал рядом с ним.

— Даже отрицать этого не стану. Я излечился.


End file.
